


Control (Secuela de 'Gasoline') - TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA

by Samantha_Myarrow



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Azote, BDSM, CW: alcohol, CW: violencia, D/s, Degradación, M/M, Mordaza, eventual sexo explícito
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 03:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 32,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16276754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Myarrow/pseuds/Samantha_Myarrow
Summary: ★TÍTULO: Control.★AUTORES: fucking-androids(Reyire), scruffyperv(Vyntacular).★LINK DE LA HISTORIA ORIGINAL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15727947/chapters/36564837*Resumen: [Secuela de 'Gasoline']Gavin Reed no ha estado tenido un buen rendimiento después de la revolución de los androides. Mientras que todos los demás casualmente establecen sus vidas junto con los androides, él todavía se encuentra en desacuerdo, especialmente con su nuevo compañero de trabajo: el hermano "pequeño" de Connor, el RK900. Todo sobre RK900 irrita a Gavin Reed, y parece que el sentimiento es mutuo. Ahora han sido asignados como compañeros y parece que lo único en lo que pueden estar de acuerdo es en su mutuo odio por el otro y en su deseo de evitar que ese odio interfiera con su trabajo.Ninguno de los dos anticipa la frustración (o los sentimientos) que podrían surgir cuando trabajamos juntos en un espacio cerrado.(FANFIC GAVIN REED/RK900 Y ALGO DE HANK×CONNOR)*****ACLARACIONES:*LEER ATENTAMENTE LAS ADVERTENCIAS DE ESTA HISTORIA ANTES DE COMENZAR CON LA LECTURA.*ESTA TRADUCCIÓN CUENTA CON LA DEBIDA AUTORIZACIÓN DE SUS AUTORES.





	1. CAPÍTULO UNO

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Control](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15727947) by [fucking-androids (Reyire)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reyire/pseuds/fucking-androids), [scruffyperv (Vyntacular)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vyntacular/pseuds/scruffyperv). 



> *NOTAS DE LAS AUTORAS: "¡Hola, una vez más! Este fic sigue después de 'Gasoline' pero no necesariamente tienen que leerlo para entender lo que está sucediendo en esta historia. Está menos enfocado en la trama que 'Gasoline', pero está en el mismo universo. Como de costumbre, mi Hank (scruffyperv) y yo, Connor, (fucking-androids) escribimos esto juntas; aunque yo escribo para RK900/Nines y él escribe para Gavin (:  
> ¡Por favor, disfrútenla!"

¿Qué demonios le había pasado a su mundo?

Gavin estaba en la sala de descanso mirando su café. El último par de meses habían sido extraños y una total mierda: Los androides protestando en las calles, Hank saliéndose del papel para ayudar a salvar a su compañero androide... Para luego ir apareciendo en la oficina. De acuerdo, tomó un tiempo para que las cosas se solucionaran y se declararan las legalidades, pero estos ya estaban jodiendo en todas partes. Dios, malditos hombres de hojalata caminando como si tuvieran el derecho de llamarse a sí mismos personas.

Se recordó amargamente que, a los ojos de la ley, eran personas. Por el bien de su trabajo, tenía que ser... "legalmente agradable" con ellos. Fowler le había dado más de un sermón y no estaba dispuesto a dejar que su promoción dependiera de su relación con una maldita máquina.

—¿Detective? —sus ojos se crisparon y aplastó la taza de café que estaba sosteniendo. Era el clon de Connor. ¿Cómo lo llamaban? ¿Rick? ¿Dick? La primera vez que lo había llamado "Tostadora" se hizo acreedor de un labio inflamado, pero es que en serio su verdadero nombre se le escapaba constantemente.

—Detecto que sus niveles de estrés están elevados... —sus fríos ojos grises habían caído sobre la taza y el tibio café en el que Gavin ahora estaba maldiciendo, y se encogió de hombros—. Iba a sugerirle que tal vez no necesite café en su estado. Parece que estamos ambos de acuerdo con ello.

Entonces él malditamente sonrió y se alejó.

Gavin apretó aún más su vaso, la arrojó al basurero y agarró un puñado de servilletas para comenzar a limpiar su desorden hecho, todo mientras maldecía a la nada.

Todo el jodido mundo había enloquecido.

 

**_* * *_ **

 

Escaneando la habitación momentáneamente, 900 observó a Hank y Connor sentados en sus respectivos escritorios con curiosidad. Algo había cambiado entre ellos. Algo era diferente. En la forma en que se sostenían; en la forma en que interactuaban. Él no podía ponerle un dedo encima. Eso lo molestó.

La molestia era otra cosa nueva. 900 no estaba seguro de cómo procesar las emociones correctamente. Incluso Connor, que había sido "divergente" mucho más tiempo que él, tuvo que luchar contra ellas. En general, simplemente mantenía la cabeza baja y hacía su trabajo. Excepto cuando ese detective se interponía en su camino, que era cosa frecuente. Reed. Ese hombre lo hacía sentirse inquieto; enojado. Tampoco le importaban demasiado esos sentimientos.

Sacudiendo la imagen del detective completamente frustrado de sus pensamientos, se acercó al escritorio de Connor, todavía con curiosidad sobre lo que había cambiado entre la pareja. Habían estado de licencia después de un caso particularmente violento y solo habían regresado recientemente.

 ** _«Connor»_ ** 900 llamó mentalmente al otro androide. Este lo miró a los ojos con una mirada inquisitiva. _**«¿Pasó algo entre tú y el teniente Anderson?»**_

 _ **«¡900!»** _ Connor miró hacia atrás, antes de darse cuenta de que nadie en la vecindad podía oírlos al menos ** _. «No, bueno, sí, pero... este no es el tipo de cosas de las que deberíamos hablar en el trabajo.»_**

En su tiempo lejos de la oficina, Hank había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a Connor mejor que nunca antes. También había aprendido a reconocer las pequeñas peculiaridades de Connor, como cuando hacía llamadas en secreto. Le había hecho una pregunta al androide antes de darse cuenta de que su compañero no estaba prestando atención. 

—¿Con? —interrogó mientras seguía la línea de la mirada de Connor hacia... ah... 900—. Estás haciendo eso de telepatía androide otra vez, ¿verdad?

—Me disculpo, teniente. Le estaba haciendo una pregunta personal a Connor. Puede esperar hasta más tarde —900 respondió antes de que Connor pudiera hacerlo por su cuenta.

Hank hizo una pausa y lentamente arqueó una ceja en dirección al par. 

—No voy a preguntar.

—Probablemente sea mejor así —murmuró Connor—. ¿Tienes algo más para mí?

—Sí —respondió 900—. Envié un archivo sobre el homicidio que le asignaron. Me han dicho que te acompañe por el momento, ya que todavía no tengo un compañero—. El deseo de saber qué era diferente acerca de la relación entre la pareja con la que estaba trabajando ardió en el fondo de su mente.

A veces se preguntaba si la divergencia no era más una maldición que una libertad.

 

**_* * *_ **

 

Connor suspiró profundamente cuando 900 se le acercó al final de su turno. Hank estaba archivando algunas pruebas y cuando él volviera irían a casa. La oficina estaba casi vacía en este punto.

—¿Podemos discutir la pregunta que hice antes?

—Sí. Pero en privado —respondió Connor. Era un poco extraño sentirse como un "hermano mayor" para alguien que se parecía a él pero un poco más alto. Sin embargo, se sentía un poco protector de 900. Por lo menos, él tenía a Hank para ayudarlo a descifrar todas estas cosas humanas; pero 900 no tenía a nadie.

 ** _«¿Qué tiene de diferente la relación entre tú y el teniente?»_** repitió 900 mentalmente.

 ** _«Estamos... eh... saliendo»_ ** respondió el otro androide, de repente interesado en mirar sus propios zapatos. _**«No creo que nadie más en la oficina lo sepa, excepto tal vez Chris.»**_

 ** _«¿Saliendo...?»_** el LED de 900 giró para pasar de azul a amarillo y pareció desconcertado momentáneamente. _**«Ah, ya veo. Tanto tú como el teniente Anderson parecen tener niveles de estrés mucho más bajos de lo que solían. Supongo que esto es... un resultado positivo.»**_

Connor frunció el ceño. Se preguntó si 900 lo había entendido. No lo había hecho por mucho tiempo. Quizás 900 nunca tendrían relaciones. No era algo inaudito. Él se encogió de hombros.

_**«Supongo que sí.»** _

—Oye, Con... —Hank se detuvo cuando dobló la esquina del armario de pruebas. Ah... Los había pillado 'susurrando' de nuevo. _«Si tan solo pudiera enviarme mensajes a todos con los que quisiera tener una palabra privada...»_ Sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió al lado de Connor antes de darle un pequeño empujoncito—. ¿Listo para irnos? —la mirada de Hank se detuvo en 900 por un momento. ¿Qué hizo incluso después de horas? Parecía incluso más tenso de lo que había estado Connor.

—Claro —respondió Connor alegremente—. Hasta luego, 900.

—Adiós —900 respondió, pero su LED lo delató. Todavía estaba rodando en amarillo cuando le dio la vuelta a la idea de las relaciones en su cabeza. Eran un completo misterio para él. Reunió los pocos materiales que necesitaba consigo y se fue a su propio departamento.

 

**_* * *_ **

 

Estaba tomando su cuarta taza de café en tantas horas y la energía nerviosa ya no hacía nada para mantener el cansancio a raya. En parte ers su culpa, él había tomado el turno extra, pero no había esperado que fuera tan silencioso. Nada estaba sucediendo y eso estaba haciendo que sea extremadamente difícil mantenerse despierto y hacer su jodido papeleo.

Gavin golpeó la taza medio vacía y se apartó del escritorio, pero su silla golpeó algo duro en lugar de rodar hacia atrás al escritorio de Chris.

—¿¡Qué mierda!? —gruñó cuando se dio la vuelta y encontró a RK900 parado detrás de él—. ¿Qué carajos quieres, lata?

—Empujó su silla contra mí, detective —900 respondió, mirando al hombre exhausto con una expresión en blanco. Había estado caminando y se detuvo por un momento cuando Reed golpeó la taza en su escritorio de forma espontánea.

Gavin apretó la mandíbula y prácticamente se puso de pie. 

—¿Y por qué diablos estabas detrás de mi silla?

—Es que tengo que tomar este camino para llegar a mi destino —900 frunció el ceño ahora. Era difícil mantener su compostura alrededor de Reed; era mucho más desagradable que cualquier otra persona con la que había interactuado en toda la estación.

La falta de reacción era jodidamente exasperante. ¿Cómo diablos esperaban que se " _llevara bien_ " con estas cosas cuando ni siquiera podían actuar como personas? Eran todos pedazos de plástico sin emoción.

—Que te jodan —escupió y un puño fue a dar en la perfecta cara del también perfecto androide.

El golpe no hirió físicamente a 900, pero sí dolió de una manera diferente. Tendría que analizar eso más tarde. 

—Heh —exhaló antes de echarse atrás y golpear con su puño el estómago de Reed con una cantidad de fuerza precalculada.

Gavin cayó al instante cuando el golpe de 900 lo dejó sin aliento. ¡Ese bastardo! Estaba arrodillado en el suelo, chupando aire a través de sus dientes e incapaz de ver nada más que rojo. Cuando 900 pasó por su lado, encontró sus pies y agarró el brazo del androide para hacer que retrocediera.

—¡No te vayas, maldita lata!

—Prefiero no continuar con este altercado a menos que sea necesario, detective. Suélteme —900 miró a Gavin hacia abajo, pero había algo así como una contracción en sus labios.

—¡Es absoluta y jodidamente necesario! —apretó su agarre y estaba a punto de balancearse de nuevo cuando una voz fuerte sacudió la oficina.

—¡REED! ¿¡De nuevo!? ¿¡DE NUEVO!? ¡Entra a mi oficina AHORA MISMO! —Fowler estaba de pie en la puerta de su oficina, con los ojos lívidos mientras miraba a Gavin.

Gavin soltó instantáneamente el brazo de 900 y se apartó del androide antes de dirigirse a la oficina de Fowler.

Dentro, los dos discutían claramente. Aunque las palabras exactas eran amortiguadas, el creciente volumen y frustración de Gavin estaban claras. Finalmente se levantó y salió de la habitación, dando un portazo tras él. Se detuvo por un momento para mirarlo con el más puro odio en dirección a 900, luego rechinar los dientes y finalmente abandonar el edificio.

Fowler estaba de vuelta en su puerta.

—RK900. Tu turno —hizo una seña para que el androide se uniera a él.

Obedientemente, 900 giró y se dirigió a la oficina del capitán. Estaba perdido en lo que se quería de él; aunque este había sido el más reciente de muchos incidentes que involucraban a Reed desde que se había registrado por primera vez en la estación. ¿Tal vez estaba enojando al detective de alguna manera? No, Reed era solo un prejuicioso y desequilibrado.

—Me disculpo en nombre de Reed, está sobrecargado de trabajo —Fowler se sentó en su escritorio y cruzó las manos—. Como parece que no puede controlarse y, claramente necesita asistencia con su carga de trabajo, he decidido hacer un cambio oficial: a partir del lunes, tú serás el compañero oficial de Reed. Quiero que termine tu trabajo con el Teniente Anderson y Connor mientras tanto. Y... ¿900? Si él te da una mierda de las suyas, vienes a mí. Está en "libertad condicional" por lo que suspenderé su trasero si no puede crecer al máximo y mantener sus manos para sí mismo.

900 procesó esto, abrió la boca para protestar e inmediatamente la cerró de golpe.

—Entendido, señor —finalmente respondió—. Si eso es todo, regresaré a mis deberes.

—Eso es todo —Fowler puso su cabeza en sus manos por un momento—. Siento hacerte pasar por esto, pero si hay algo que a Reed le importe, ese es su trabajo. Hará su acto si sabe lo que es bueno para él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTAS DE LA TRADUCTORA: [¡¡¡¡Nueva traducción Reed900!!!!
> 
> Dios, amo demasiado a estos dos <3  
> Espero que hayan leído muy bien sus advertencias, en verdad no quiero ningún tipo de malentendido sobre esta historia. 
> 
> Recuerden no hacer spoilers en los comentarios, por favor, se los pido.
> 
> Los quiero mucho,  
> La Samantha <3<3<3]


	2. CAPÍTULO DOS:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTAS DE LAS AUTORAS: "Hank y yo estamos en nuestras semi vacaciones ahora, intentaremos actualizar cuando podamos.
> 
> Etiquetas del capítulo: Voyeurismo, Consentimiento estando ebrio.

Gavin nunca había odiado los lunes, sin embargo... odiaba este lunes en particular. Tenía un fin de semana largo para resolver sus " _problemas_ " según Fowler, pero ahora que había regresado se sentía más inestable que cuando se había ido. Ahora tenía que ser amable con este maldito androide y tenía que trabajar con él. Refunfuñando para sí mismo, se deslizó en su silla y levantó los pies sobre su escritorio. Sin saludar a nadie, comenzó a desplazarse por su fuente de noticias en su teléfono.

Frunciendo el ceño profundamente, 900 observó a su nuevo "compañero" entrar en la habitación con un aire de disgusto e inmediatamente comenzó a aflojarse. La vista lo hizo frustrarse. ¿Por qué el capitán tuvo que asignarlo a una persona tan terrible? Supuestamente, Reed era bueno en lo que hacía, pero 900 aún no había visto ninguna evidencia de ello. Carraspeó innecesariamente para anunciar su presencia y se sentó en el escritorio frente al hombre.

—Buenos días, detective —saludó 900, tratando de ser cordial, pero sin un rastro de calidez en su tono.

Los ojos grises oscuros de Gavin se levantaron para mirar al androide frente a él. ¿Cómo podía expresar con precisión su odio sin ser reprendido por Fowler? Su mandíbula se apretó y sus fosas nasales se dilataron mientras él templaba su ira.

—Buenos días —respondió lacónicamente antes de ponerse de pie y alejarse.

Iba a necesitar una taza de café fuerte si iba a tener que sobrevivir a esto.

900 sintió que si pudiera tener dolores de cabeza, tendría uno ahora mismo. Tal como estaban las sensaciones de frustración y enojo que fluían a través de él, estas fueron más que suficientes para hacerlo sentir mal. Las emociones eran tan molestas. Se fue detrás del descontento detective.

—Por cierto, se nos ha asignado un caso. Probablemente sería más productivo si comenzáramos ahora mismo.

Oh, por el amor de Dios, ¿realmente lo estaba siguiendo? 

—Necesito un maldito café antes de comenzar con cualquier cosa.

El detective puso andar la máquina y dejó la taza a un lado. Siempre demoraba más cuando alguien lo miraba por encima del hombro. Tomaba incluso más tiempo cuando esa persona era alguien de quien deseabas desesperadamente poder escapar. 900 de repente se veía presumido. Él tenía una audiencia cautiva.

—¿Por qué no lo pongo al corriente mientras espera?

—Oh, maldita sea absolutamente. Adelante —su café estaba goteando lentamente en la taza.

Doblando sus manos cuidadosamente detrás de su espalda, 900 repitió la información del caso a Reed con la voz más monótona posible, asegurándose de no hablar demasiado rápido para que el detective no se perdiera ningún pequeño detalle.

Gavin estaba prácticamente temblando cuando terminó su café y 900 terminó su tortuoso relato de los detalles del caso.

—Vaya, gracias —escupió mientras recogía su café y se dirigía a su escritorio.

Esto. Era. Una. Mierda.

Por alguna inexplicable razón, a 900 le fascinaba poder desencajar tan fácilmente a Reed. No era de ninguna manera difícil ver y monitorear las caídas y aceleraciones en sus diversos signos vitales ante la simple presencia del androide. Era extraño a la vez que fascinante, no obstante. Estudió al detective mientras volvía a sentarse en el escritorio vacío.

¿Lo estaba mirando? Levantó la vista y, sí: unos ojos grises lo miraban desde el otro lado del escritorio. Bebió su café lentamente y, finalmente, habló por su cuenta.

—¿Dijiste que había una pista? Pues, bien. Vamos a verla.

El 900 quedó impresionado de que Reed lograra decirle algo que no estuviera completamente lleno de odio. Tal vez podrían trabajar juntos para tener algún efecto después de todo.

 

_*** * *** _

 

Su primer caso realmente había ido muy pero muy bien. A pesar de lo que él quería creer, 900 era ciertamente un compañero decente. Hizo una mierda, no se molestó y no le gritó a Fowler cuando Gavin se frustró. A diferencia de muchas personas, en realidad este contraatacó.

Y esto fue... agradable.

Pero nadie lo oiría decir eso de él.

Cuando llegó esa mañana, encontró una taza de café esperándolo en su escritorio. Miró con recelo al androide que estaba frente a él y se sentó sin decir ninguna palabra. Como si fuera a agradecerle a aquella lata... ¿Quién demonios dijo que necesitaba un café de todos modos? Bebió un sorbo, odió que estuviera así de bueno y luego miró a regañadientes en dirección a 900.

—¿Ya tenemos algo?

—Hasta ahora, no —900 respondió y miró a Reed. Actualmente, este estaba superando las bajas expectativas de 900. Lo cual no decía mucho, pero fue gratamente sorprendido con ello. Podía ser eficiente cuando no estaba ocupado evadiendo el trabajo debido a una mala actitud o regañando a las personas con las que no estaba de acuerdo—. ¿Cómo está su café? —preguntó deliberadamente.

Gavin soltó un suspiro de aliviada satisfacción. Atrapado y sin tener nada que hacer temprano en la mañana. Esa era la mejor manera de comenzar un día. Entonces 900 iba y le preguntaba sobre el jodido café. ¿No podía seguir fingiendo que había aparecido mágicamente y nadie se lo había traído? Especialmente no el puto androide frente suyo. ¿O él...? ¿Qué? ¿Acaso se lo había escupido? Miró el café con recelo.

—Está bien —observó hacia atrás de 900, mirándolo fijamente—. Supongo que... —no quiso decir "gracias", no, así no era él—. ¿Por qué? —y más importante, ¿cuándo se había dado cuenta de sus preferencias en café?

—Pensé que si tomaba su café en su escritorio, podría comenzar a trabajar de inmediato, detective —900 no quería admitir que también era debido a que no deseaba que Reed pasara una hora en la sala de descanso, evitándolo. Eso era contraproducente.

—Hmph —Gavin refunfuñó en su café—. Supongo que tienes razón. Las mañanas apestan —siempre había sido más un ave nocturna. Suspiró mientras terminaba la bebida, echó un vistazo a cualquier parte de la sala excepto por 900 y finalmente se puso de pie—. Bien... gracias.

No dijo nada más mientras desaparecía en la sala de descanso. Era demasiado jodidamente vergonzoso solo sentarse con la lata después de haber dicho algo así. Afortunadamente, tenía una distracción esperando en aquella sala.

—Hola, Gavin.

—Buenos días, Tina. ¿Acabas de llegar o de terminar?

—Terminar —ella miró la taza de café que estaba tirando a la basura—. Apesta para ti, ¿eh?

—Ni que lo digas.

Y luego uno de los androides de patrulla tuvo que arruinar su mañana aún más.

—¿Detective Reed? Acaba de llegar un informe. Homicidio. Acabo de dejarlo con su compañero.

—Estupendo.

—¡Que te diviertas! Espero que sea uno maloliente —agregó Tina.

—Que te jodan.

Ella solo sonrió burlona mientras regresaba al escritorio junto a 900.

 

**_* * *_ **

 

Era tarde en una lluviosa noche de sábado y 900 habían recibido una llamada del trabajo. Les habían asignado un caso y necesitaban estar en la escena, pero el precinto tenía dificultades para contactar a Reed. Dependía de él encontrar al detective.

Habían estado trabajando juntos por unas semanas y las cosas si bien seguían siendo un poco tensas ahora eran mucho más educadas entre ellos. Ambos querían hacer su trabajo y eso era todo. 900 deseó que Reed no fuera tan temperamental algunas veces, pero como luchaba con sus emociones a diario, sentía que no era su lugar criticar. Empezó a pensar que tal vez su evaluación inicial del detective había sido errónea. Necesitaba volver a analizar la situación, sin embargo, ahora no era el momento.

El primer lugar que intentó buscar fue en el departamento de Reed, un lugar en el que nunca había estado antes. Llamó a la puerta y no obtuvo respuesta al principio, pero definitivamente podía escuchar algún tipo de ruido dentro. Trató de llamar de nuevo, por las dudas.

Aún sin respuesta. Probó la perilla y la puerta se abrió. O Reed era muy olvidadizo o este estaba en casa. El ruido desconocido se hizo un poco más fuerte ahora que la puerta se había abierto. Entró y algo peludo rozó su pierna. Miró hacia abajo y vio un par de gatos pululando alrededor de sus pies. Interesante.

Cerrando la puerta detrás de él, 900 decidió por alguna razón no anunciar su presencia. Se concentró en los sonidos que venían de detrás de una puerta parcialmente abierta en el pasillo a su izquierda. Se arrastró un poco más cerca y escuchó jadeos más claramente suaves y gemidos silenciosos. Cuando miró por la puerta entreabierta del dormitorio, encontró a Gavin Reed tirado en la cama.

Estaba solo, pero definitivamente estaba distraído. Demasiado distraído para haber oído los golpes, al parecer. El detective estaba de espaldas con las piernas abiertas, follandose con un gran consolador. ¿Su brazo libre estaba arrojado sobre su rostro enrojecido, tímido o tal vez avergonzado? Incluso en su soledad, había podido ver una cerveza en la mesita de noche, en su mayoría vacía, y había pasado la vista por algunas otras botellas en la sala de estar en su búsqueda de la ubicación del detective.

Su teléfono estaba en el piso, en silencio pero brillaba cuando tuvo otra llamada entrante.

Olvidándolo, los gemidos de Gavin se hicieron cada vez más fuertes y sus caderas se clavaron con más fuerza en el consolador que estaba usando.

—Joder —susurró en la habitación, con algo de excitación mezclado con frustración. Dejó caer el brazo que le cubría la cara y se inclinó para comenzar a acariciarse también.

900 sabía que esto era algo que los humanos hacían, pero la visión lo intrigaba de igual forma. Se sentía... ¿incómodo? No, esa no era la palabra correcta. Se sentía... ¿extraño? Aún no era del todo correcto, pero sí era lo que más se le acercaba. Estudió al detective sin hablar, manteniéndose fuera de la vista. ¿Qué era lo que hacía que quisiera seguir mirando?

El volumen de la voz de Gavin estaba aumentando a medida que se acercaba a su clímax, aunque también la frustración era más fuerte en sus gemidos. Finalmente cambió su peso, sacó el consolador casi todo el camino y después lo golpeó de nuevo. Esto le arrancó un sonido más satisfecho y comenzó a concentrarse más en este movimiento. Lo sacaba para luego arremeter de nuevo contra él, las caderas se balanceaban hacia arriba y hacia abajo, mientras sus dedos chisporroteaban a lo largo de su eje. Él estaba gimiendo ahora, sin aliento, para finalmente dejar escapar un ronco gemido una vez que logró llegar. La corrida salpicó su estómago y su mano, causando como efecto secundario que este se dejara caer en la cama a sus anchas.

Por unos momentos se quedó tumbado allí mismo, jadeando, para luego gruñir y sacar el consolador de su interior.

—Jodidamente insatisfactorio —murmuró con frustración y con ella acompañando sus movimientos, se bajó de la cama. El teléfono estaba brillando. Lo miró desde el otro lado de la habitación, pero lo ignoró y se volvió hacia el baño. Si era trabajo, no respondería hasta que se diera una ducha y se lavara la vergüenza.

Sacudiéndose de su extraña fijación en la escena, 900 giró y salió del apartamento lo más silenciosamente posible que pudo. Se apoyó contra la pared y nuevamente trató de precisar la emoción que este evento le provocaba. Las reacciones físicas eran tan extrañas y fuera de lugar como las emocionales. Frunció el ceño profundamente mientras buscaba conectar los puntos.

Él estaba excitado.

900 estaba frustrado consigo mismo por completo. De todas las cosas, ¿se había sentido atraído por su compañero bocón e ignorante? La divergencia era una maldición. Esto no podría ser bueno para él... Pero a su vez también le había gustado ver a Reed ser tan vulnerable... No pudo evitar imaginarse a sí mismo obligando al detective a hacer todos esos sonidos. Se estremeció e intentó recomponerse. Esto nunca funcionaría.

Una vez que se las había arreglado para compartimentar algo su realización, 900 intentó golpear la puerta de nuevo con un suspiro de frustración. Él todavía tenía un trabajo que hacer.

Esta vez la puerta se abrió después de unos golpes y un detective vestido en su mayoría abrió la puerta. Su cabello estaba mojado y aún no se había puesto una camisa. Gavin frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí? —sus palabras se arrastraban un poco cuando hablaba y su aliento olía a licor.

—No respondiste tu teléfono —respondió 900 con los dientes apretados. Lamentó toda esta noche y las ridículas decisiones que había tomado. Se mantuvo tenso y enojado dado que, por una vez, no tenía control sobre las reacciones de su cuerpo.

Gavin miró hacia adentro como si acabara de darse cuenta de que, sí, no había respondido a su teléfono.

—Correcto —por un segundo, sus ojos se detuvieron en 900 y el alcohol dejó su cerebro pensando en una mierda estúpida como: _«¿Siempre había sido tan ardiente? y esos pantalones se ajustan tan bien... ¿acaso estaba duro?»_ Que se descarriló inmediatamente cuando un gato intentó sacar su curiosa nariz por la puerta. Se aclaró la garganta, empujó al gato dentro con su pie y se hizo a un lado para 900—. Bueno, joder... Solo entra —no tenía ganas de tratar de hacer malabares con la puerta y hablar—. Estaba... ¿en la ducha? —comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación antes de hacer una doble toma y las palabras salieron estúpidamente de su boca—. ¿A los androides se les para?

El LED de 900 se puso amarillo mientras buscaba la terminología desconocida.

—Hn —murmuró cuando recibió la respuesta—. Desafortunadamente, sí.

Gavin simplemente lo miró por un momento, miró el indicador amarillo y luego volvió a sus pantalones.

—¿Por qué diablos estás duro? Ni siquiera sabía que estuvieras construido... así —esto no era bueno. Estaba intrigado y borracho y todavía frustrado—. Pensé que era como... un modelo en particular o una mierda de esas.

Frunciendo el ceño, 900 se cruzó de brazos. No era como si alguna vez hubiera tenido que lidiar con este tema en particular antes.

—Soy un prototipo; les gusta probar cosas nuevas en los prototipos. Estoy bastante seguro de que mi predecesor está construido de manera similar —evitó hacer la pregunta de " _por qué_ " que ahora rondaba por su cabeza. _«¿Por qué Reed estaba tan interesado en esto así de repente?»_

Sacudió la cabeza.

—No quiero saber eso —sus pensamientos se convirtieron en esa extraña entrevista con el cómplice del asesino en serie de hace unas semanas... No. No quería pensar en eso—. ¿Entonces necesitas unos momentos a solas? ¿O solo vas a caminar con tu tienda de campaña en los pantalones como si nada?

—No estoy familiarizado con... esto. Si debes saberlo.

Gavin resopló. Esto era estúpido. Estaba tan borracho.

—¿Qué? ¿Nunca te habías masturbado antes? —el viaje a su habitación pasó a segundo plano, ahora se detuvo en su sala de estar mirando a 900 y pensando cosas sucias acerca de lo que los androides podían y no podían hacer—. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

900 lo miró por un momento e inmediatamente lo pensó antes de responder. Mierda.

—¿Puedes ayudar? —su tono fue un poco grosero.

La cara de Gavin se calentó y apretó la mandíbula con frustración.

—Si no estás jodidamente interesado, solo dilo.

—Estoy... interesado —900 concedió. Él era asquerosamente curioso.

Eso... en realidad no era lo que esperaba escuchar. Gavin vaciló por un momento para luego dirigirse hacia el androide.

—Estás jodidamente frustrado —se inclinó para luego desabrochar los pantalones de 900, sorprendido de descubrir que estaba bien dotado y muy duro—. ¿Qué diablos te hizo de todos modos que te pusieras así? —se puso de rodillas y pasó la lengua a lo largo de la longitud de la polla del androide.

Iba a arrepentirse de esto más tarde, probablemente, tal vez... Pero en este momento solo estaba celebrando conseguir algo.

Se sintió muy bien ver al detective de rodillas. A 900 le gustaba en formas que no entendía del todo y, más allá de eso, la sensación de la lengua de Reed sobre él era intensa. Él dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso.

—Siempre debes preguntarlo todo... así que si tienes que saberlo, es debido a ti.

Imaginárselo a 900 viéndolo mientras él se tocaba hizo que se sintiera un poco más caliente. Especialmente al oír ese aliento tembloroso... Y luego él le respondió...

—¿Qué demonios hice? ¿Me vigilas sin siquiera contestar mi teléfono? —pero todavía estaba explorando a 900. Pasó los dedos sobre la erección del androide, curiosamente admirando la longitud y la circunferencia de este, antes de inclinarse para girar su lengua alrededor de la cabeza.

—Probablemente deberías trabar tu puerta más a menudo —900 respondió, entrelazando sus dedos en el cabello del detective. No quería que la atención se detuviera, pero sintió que Reed debía saber exactamente qué tan responsable era de este problema.

Gavin gimió suavemente cuando sintió los dedos de 900 en su cabello. 

—Joder —se rió, con el aliento caliente contra la polla del androide—. ¿Así que tienes un " _peep show_ " y no sabes qué hacer contigo? —se pasó la lengua por los labios, con expresión pensativa—. Gracias por contármelo —sin decir nada más, se tragó la polla del androide. Lo tomó todo adentro de su boca, gimiendo suavemente cuando su nariz presionó la entrepierna de 900.

Esta fue una idea terrible. Se sentía demasiado jodidamente bien y quería ver cómo 900 se deshacía ante ello. Chupaba y acariciaba, burlándose con su lengua para luego tragárselo nuevamente.

Los dedos de 900 se tensaron en el pelo del detective y unos suaves ruidos escaparon de sus labios. Reed era aparentemente bueno en otras cosas además de ser un cretino. Al menos el detective no estaba enojado por la cosa indecente que había hecho antes. Él soltó un suspiro y sus caderas se sacudieron en la calidez que lo rodeaba. Quería meterse más adentro en la boca de Reed, pero era consciente de las complicaciones que podrían presentarse.

Gavin se estremeció ante la sensación... Quería hacer que 900 le tirara del pelo, se follara su boca... ¿Pero cómo le pedirle a tu compañero de trabajo que te usara? Gimió por lo bajo, a 900 le gustó eso por lo que continuó trabajando con él. Tal vez solo sería un viaje duro por su cuenta.

—Joder —gimió 900, tratando de meterse en la boca de Reed al mismo ritmo de los movimientos del hombre. Estaba tirando del pelo del detective ahora, si es que era consciente de ello o no. No hubo palabras reales para describir la sensación de Reed tragándolo y chupando su extensión. Era diferente a todo lo que había experimentado antes. Le sorprendió que algo así pudiera perturbarlo tanto. Él no tenía control sobre los sentimientos que se apoderaban de su cuerpo.

Joder, estaba tan bien. 900 estaba presionando todos sus botones y eso no era justo. Un androide no debería ser tan ardiente, así de... agradable. A pesar de sus protestas internas, se encontró a sí mismo gimiendo desesperadamente cuando el agarre del 900 se apretó y comenzó a joder su garganta.

900 se estremeció al mirar al hombre. Estaba gimiendo y temblando, más duro ahora que cuando se había follado a sí mismo. Lo encontró... ¿sexy? Sus dedos se apretaron, manteniendo al detective más cerca de él cuando llegó.

—Joder —jadeó de nuevo, meciéndose suavemente mientras sentía que Reed tragaba todo lo que se había venido.

Gavin se recostó una vez que logró soltarse del pelo y se secó los labios ligeramente. 

—Maldición —jadeó en voz baja—. No sabes nada mal. Aunque podría ser la cerveza hablando. No pensé que los androides pudieran hacer eso.

El androide se enderezó la ropa y se puso presentable de nuevo. El problema se había resuelto por el momento, pero no estaba seguro de qué hacer con la situación. Se encontró con los ojos del hombre y lo supo. Él quería seguir haciendo esto... Y, lo que era peor, quería hacerlo con Gavin. Bajando la mano, volvió a enterrar los dedos en el pelo del detective.

—Supongo que no sabrías todas las cosas que los androides son capaces de hacer.

Gavin se mantuvo de rodillas, mirando al androide. Tenía un nudo en el estómago y ahora estaba más cachondo que antes, cuando pensó que masturbarse aliviaría parte de su maldita tensión. Demasiado para eso. 

—En lo mas mínimo. Nunca he tenido un interés real en ellos —inclinó su cabeza hacia la mano de 900—. ¿Viniste aquí por alguna razón o vas a pasar el rato en mi sala de estar mientras me acaricias? —era más fácil ser sarcástico que admitir que un androide lo había excitado de la forma que este lo había hecho.

900 frunció el ceño.

—Sí. Nos han asignado un caso. Esto... Eres una distracción —sin embargo, no estaba tan descontento con ese hecho—. También estás demasiado borracho para que yo esté dispuesto a continuar... Y posiblemente también demasiado borracho para trabajar.

¿Continuar? ¿Habría continuación? Del tipo de dejarse tirar su cabello por un chico caliente y... ¿androide? Nop, como sea, él tenía todas las partes en su lugar y se vino del mismo modo que cualquier otro chico guapo.

—¿Qué parte de mí te distrae? —él sonrió—. Hablando de distracción, tú eres el que entró a mi apartamento luciendo genial y con mucho trabajo... —hizo una pausa—, después de espiarme —hmmm...—. Con razón, debería haberte pateado el culo.

Pensar no era una buena idea. De mala gana encontró sus pies, se tambaleó ante la ráfaga de sangre que se subió de golpe a la cabeza y se encontró apoyándose en 900. No. Nop. Que se joda todo.

—Creo que tengo que ir a trabajar ahora —añadió Gavin mientras giraba bruscamente y se dirigía a su habitación.

900 estaba a punto de estirar los brazos para atrapar a Gavin, pero se fue antes de que el androide pudiera hacerlo. Para ser honesto, el hombre no estaba errado. Toda esta noche había sido un desastre absoluto. Definitivamente no debería haber aceptado nada sabiendo que Gavin estaba borracho y que no debería haber estado husmeando en su departamento, observándolo. Estaba tan decepcionado de sí mismo. Miró hacia la habitación donde el detective había desaparecido, como si eso lo ayudara a tomar alguna decisión para salvar la noche. No tenía un curso de acción apropiado.

Gavin se encontró apoyado en su tocador, respirando un poco más fuerte de lo que había pensado. De acuerdo... Todo estaba bien. Se pondría sobrio y 900 volvería a ser un clon molesto del detective plástico y no un tipo ardiente que realmente quería follar con él. Eso era todo. Todo volvería a la normalidad.

Se puso una camisa y una sudadera con capucha y regresó a la sala principal. Su cabeza estaba girando oficialmente a medida que el zumbido se desvanecía y la realidad se instalaba.

—¿Estás listo para irnos? —le tendió las llaves a regañadientes—. Estaré bien cuando lleguemos a la escena, pero no debería conducir.

—Claramente, no —900 respondió, tomando las llaves de Gavin. Hizo una búsqueda rápida mientras bajaban las escaleras. ¿Qué hacían los humanos en esta situación?… Oh. Finge que nada sucedió. No estaba muy seguro de que eso funcionaría, pero ¿qué sabía él? Esta era la primera vez que experimentaba algo de esto. Intentó hacer retroceder los pensamientos intrusos acerca de su " _compañero_ " y buscó mejor concentrarse en el trabajo que tenían por delante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTAS DE LA TRADUCTORA: [Sip, esto ya arranca así con el smut en el segundo capítulo. No por nada está puesta la etiqueta de "Explícito" xD
> 
> El próximo capítulo será mañana, cielos míos (n.n)
> 
> Recuerden no hacer spoilers en la sección de comentarios, por favor les pido. Respetemos a aquellos que aún no han leído la historia (n.n)
> 
> Los quiero mucho,  
> La Samantha <3<3<3]


	3. CAPÍTULO TRES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTAS DE LAS TRADUCTORAS: "Gracias por todo su apoyo en Tumblr, chicos (: ¡Disfrutenlo!"

La semana siguiente fue una maldita pesadilla. No porque Gavin tuviera que enfrentar que había hecho algo increíblemente estúpido mientras estaba borracho, no era la primera y muy probablemente no sería la última, sino el hecho de que 900 no había dejado de ser mágicamente lo jodidamente ardiente que le pareció aquella noche... y ahora él ya estaba consciente y sobrio. No podía culpar a los malditos vasos de cerveza, dado que esa debía ser la única razón por la que se encontraba admirando al androide a través de la sala de descanso.

900 estaba deliberadamente ignorando el hecho de que los ojos de Gavin todavía estaban sobre él. Era plenamente consciente de que el hombre no solo estaba atraído por él, sino también que estaba muy disgustado con él. El plan de _"pretender que no pasó nada"_ no le estaba yendo del todo bien. Ni por su extremo tampoco. Intentó sofocar más contratiempos _"masturbándose"_ tal como lo había llamado Gavin, pero no fue muy satisfactorio y no ayudó que mientras lo hacía, en todo lo que pensaba era en el detective. Eso fue contraproducente. Frunció el ceño con frustración. Algo tenía que suceder. ¿Tal vez podría ser reasignado?... A 900 ni siquiera le pareció ni medianamente divertido aquel pensamiento.

Los labios de Gavin se quedaron en el borde de su taza sin tomar un sorbo mientras se zafaba del androide molesto y atractivo.

—¿Qué pasa con la cara larga, Gavin? ¿No has follado desde hace tiempo? —Tina era una de las pocas oficiales que había logrado no asustarse con su inicial ascenso como detective. Se apoyó en la mesa junto a él y dejó la taza con un gruñido audible—. Bueno, al menos eres fácil de leer —añadió alegremente.

—Oh, cállate —apartó los ojos del asno de su compañero y se concentró en Tina—. ¿Cómo te está yendo el trabajo?

Ella se encogió de hombros perezosamente. 

—No hay escasez de crímenes —se burló—. Tus casos parecen estar yendo bien. ¿Cómo está el Robocop trabajando para ti? —no tenía nada en contra de los androides, aún así ella se burlaba de su odio a su manera.

—Es irritantemente eficiente. Estoy realmente impresionado... pero no dejes que me escuche decirte eso.

—También tiene un buen culo.

—Yo... —se encontró empezando a decir _"No jodo con androides"_ y descubrió que en realidad no podía terminar aquella frase... Porque realmente quería que ese androide lo follara y era jodidamente ridículo—. Rayos, me di cuenta.

Ella se estaba riendo ahora, en voz alta para después darle una palmada en la espalda.

—Estás jodido, Gavin.

El nombrado gimió y tomó un sorbo de su café.

—Gracias, Tina, tú sí eres una verdadera amiga.

—Lo siento —ella rió disimuladamente y luego aclaró su garganta—. ¿Qué tal si tomamos bebidas cuando estés fuera?

Suspiró, miró al otro lado de la habitación y se encogió de hombros.

—Al diablo, ¿por qué no?

900 pasó a escuchar el final de la conversación. Intentó no hacer una mueca. En realidad, no se había imaginado cómo sería si Gavin se transfería con otra persona. Ahora no necesitaba imaginarlo. Miró con determinación hacia la terminal en su escritorio. Podría tener que apartar algo de orgullo y pedirle ayuda a Connor. Su _"hermano"_ aparentemente tuvo una relación exitosa con su compañero. Puede que no sea algo completamente imposible.

 

**_* * *_ **

 

Una vez que 900 estuvo seguro de que Gavin había abandonado el edificio, buscó a Connor. Afortunadamente, el otro androide todavía estaba por allí.

—¿Connor? ¿Podemos hablar de nuevo? ¿En privado? —cuestionó.

—Está bien; ven conmigo rápido —Connor estaba intrigado por el hecho de que 900 realmente tenía una mirada preocupada en su rostro. Rara vez mostraba emoción, aunque parecía estar mejorando en ello últimamente. Condujo al otro androide a una parte tranquila y desierta de la estación.

_**«No te ves bien. ¿Todo está correcto?»** _ preguntó Connor cuando se detuvieron.

900 vaciló y su expresión cambió a una mueca para luego mostrarse... ¿avergonzado? Connor se sintió un poco conmocionado al ver a su hermano de esta manera.

**_«No puedo... podría ser mejor si te lo muestro.»_ ** 900 no tenía las palabras adecuadas para darse a entender. Levantó su mano, ya revelando el plástico blanco debajo. Connor parecía curioso por unió rápidamente las manos para poder conectarse.

—¡Joder! —Connor dijo en voz alta cuando retiró su mano. **_«Lo siento»_** , agregó mentalmente con su característico tono tímido. ** _«Fue... sorprendente.»_**

**_«Me disculpo. Solo sé que tienes algo de experiencia con esto y yo no y estoy... Estoy perdido, Connor.»_ ** Los ojos de 900 se desviaron de la cara de otro androide.

**_«Sin embargo... ¿Gavin, 900? Wow»_ **

900 levantó la vista para devolverle la mirada.

**_«¡Lo siento! No estoy juzgando tus elecciones, pero... Estoy sorprendido. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres de él?»_ **

**_«No importa lo que quiera si él no me quiere a mí»_** , 900 estaba hosco.

**_«Y... ¿tú sabes a ciencia cierta lo que él quiere? ¿Acaso se lo preguntaste?»_ **

**_«No.»_ **

**_«Sé honesto con él y es posible que obtengas la respuesta que deseas. Funcionó para mí, de todos modos.»_ ** Connor le dio a su hermano una sonrisa alentadora.

Hank dobló la esquina con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro. 

—¿Connor? Te oí gritar... —echó un vistazo a 900 como si debatiera si acusar al otro androide de ser la causa del grito.

—Sí, ese era yo, Hank... lo siento —respondió Connor.

900 los vio a los dos y pareció resuelto.

—Gracias por tu ayuda. Me iré ahora.

—Está bien, pero piensa en lo que dije, 900.

—Voy a hacerlo.

Connor lo vio alejarse con una expresión atónita. Todavía no había terminado de procesar lo que había visto.

Hank esperó hasta estar seguro de que estaban completamente solos, luego se inclinó y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Connor. La parte más emocionante sobre el trauma nunca fue saber qué podría desencadenar la ansiedad para que regresara.

—¿Todo bien? Me asustaste allí por un segundo —se rió aunque el sonido era un poco forzado.

El androide presionó su rostro contra el pecho de Hank y su voz salió amortiguada.

—Todo está bien, aunque realmente desearía que 900 no acabara de compartir conmigo que Gavin le dio una mamada. Completo con todo e imágenes.

La expresión de Hank pasó de la preocupación a algo más parecido al horror mientras fruncía los labios.

—¿Gavin? —echó un vistazo en la dirección en la que 900 se había ido y luego de vuelta a Connor aferrado a él. Se inclinó y tocó la mejilla del androide con expresión seria y llena de preocupación—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás marcado de por vida? ¿Necesitas terapia?

—No... pero podría necesitar que me lleves a casa y me hagas olvidarlo —Connor le dedicó una sonrisa.

Hank se rió entre dientes y se inclinó para besar los labios del androide a la ligera.

—Creo que puedo manejar eso —hizo una pausa por un momento y negó con la cabeza con incredulidad—. No es ningún secreto que le gustan los hombres, pero nunca esperé que fuera por un androide. Chico raro.

—Sí, ¿quién saldría con un androide? Impensable —su amante comentó sarcásticamente.

—¡Eso no es lo que quise decir y lo sabes!

—Lo sé —respondió el androide y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la salida. Cuanto antes regresen a casa, mejor.

 

**_* * *_ **

 

Cuando terminó el turno de Gavin, Tina ya lo estaba esperando en el bar. Ella estaba saliendo con el cantinero allí, así que no le sorprendió que viniera temprano a tontear mientras esperaba su llegada. 

—Va por la casa —anunció mientras le pasaba una copa a Gavin.

—Oh, gracias, ¿tú también lo sabes? —él arqueó una ceja mientras miraba a Tina.

—¿Sobre el problema del chico o acerca de que no tienes sexo desde hace tiempo?

Tina le arrojó un maní y se rió entre dientes, levantando las manos en una fingida rendición mientras dejaba solo a Gavin. Ella se movió para sentarse a su lado.

—Entonces dime qué sucedió. Honestamente quedé impresionado por cuánto tiempo tu odio por los androides te impidió ver su atractivo sexual.

—¿Entre tú y yo? Puede que haya bebido demasiado en mi última noche libre y que hasta haya chupado su polla.

—¿Qué?

Gavin gruñó y se bebió su bebida de un trago, demasiado avergonzado para aclararlo.

Tina necesitó un par de minutos para recuperar la compostura.

—¿Cómo una cosa llevó a la otra? —presionó. Ahora, por supuesto, parecía preocupada—. ¿Y estás bien?

—No me regañes, Tina. Soy un puto adulto, puedo manejar las elecciones que hago con mi licor.

Ella frunció el ceño. 

—¡Pero eso no es como tú eres! Gavin, no te gustan los androides.

—Lo único de lo que realmente me arrepiento de esa noche es que en realidad no me acosté y ahora no puedo dejar de pensar en ser atrapado por un maldito androide.

—Joder, Gavin.

Tina saludó con la mano a su novio para que les diera las dos tragos más. Su única respuesta a ello fue:

—Eso malo, ¿eh? —mientras vertía las bebidas. Él ni siquiera ofreció sus habituales burlas. Gavin se sintió confundido y como basura.

—Entonces, ¿qué tan estúpido soy si me acuesto con él?

—Oh no, no, no lo hagas. Empiezas desde el principio y me dices los detalles jugosos. Entonces seré tu terapeuta de tiempo completo.

Gavin vació su bebida de nuevo. 

—Bien. Trato —él le contó todo, desde ser atrapado masturbándose hasta chupar la polla de 900 y lo mucho que había querido hacer más y lo mala que realmente era esa idea—. Pero ha estado actuando como si nada hubiera pasado y yo también he estado haciendo lo mismo... pero joder, Tina... Desde ese _"Estás demasiado borracho para continuar"_ , quiero saltar ese culo y ver si él folla tan duro como golpea.

—Ains, Gavin, eres un maldito desastre.

—Esa es una gran sorpresa.

Ella bufó. 

—Entonces, lo entiendo. Está ardiente como el infierno y tiene esa personalidad rígida de hombre de hielo por la que tanto te atrapa... Pero también es un androide, y hasta que te diste cuenta de que querías su puta polla, tú odiabas a los androides. Creo que, al menos, deberías tratar de hablar con él sin saltarle encima. Por mucho que crea que mereces vencer a tu culo inteligente de vez en cuando, no quiero que te metas en otra relación desagradable solo porque puedes.

Gavin vaciló. Siempre era jodidamente raro cuando las personas se preocupaban por él. Cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, pero finalmente frunció el ceño y asintió. 

—Sí... Sí, ese es un buen punto.

—Perdón por ser tu portador de malas noticias, pero ese último sujeto era un cobarde y me prometió nada más que escalofríos.

—Sin supervisión.

Ella le dio un puñetazo en el hombro. 

—Eres un monstruo, Gavin —Tina miró a su camarero que estaba limpiando su estación—. Está bien, el cambio de Mike ha terminado. Tenemos una cita programada para la noche... pero deberías pasar por la sala un tiempo y obtener un poco de tinta; te ayudará a aclarar tu mente.

—Gracias, Tina.

Mike le dio un apretón de manos y luego una palmada en el hombro, pero se fue sin comentar nada sobre su jodida vida sexual. Gracias a Dios por las pequeñas cosas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTAS DE LA TRADUCTORA: [No sé, pero a mí Tina y Mike me caen bien en este capítulo xD
> 
> Son como la voz de la consciencia que tanto le falta a Gavin (n.n)
> 
> El próximo capítulo estará o mañana o pasado a más tardar (es decir, el jueves). Ténganme paciencia 
> 
> Recuerden de no hacer spoiler en la sección de comentarios, por favor se los pido. Respetemos a aquellos que aún no han leído la historia.
> 
> Los quiero mucho,  
> La Samantha <3<3<3]


	4. CAPÍTULO CUATRO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTAS DE LAS AUTORAS: "Gracias por los comentarios, disfruten de este capítulo ~~~"
> 
> Etiquetas del capítulo: mención de violación.  
> {N/T: "a ver, cielos míos, no se asusten por las etiquetas del capítulo de hoy. Es solo mención de la palabra 'violación', nada más. Don't worry (n.n)"}

900 se paseó frente a la puerta del departamento de Gavin. Era muy tarde y no debería estar ahí, pero desde que fue a su departamento, descubrió que no soportaba estar solo allí. Tocó antes de que pudiera pensarlo más y hablar por sí mismo.

Gavin aún estaba despierto. ¿Cómo podía dormir con sus pensamientos nadando alrededor de su conversación de esa noche? Se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió.

—¿Sí? —no esperaba que 900 estuviera allí, estaba claro en sus ojos grises oscuros—. ¿900? ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí? Mi teléfono no está en silencio esta vez.

—Estoy aquí por... un asunto personal —admitió el androide—. ¿Te importa si entro?

Gavin vaciló y luego se encogió de hombros como si no importara. De igual modo, ¿quién se mantuvo preocupado por esta mierda de todos modos?

—Sí lo que sea. ¿Bebes cerveza o algo así?

—No.

Se encogió de hombros otra vez mientras regresaba a su sala de estar y se dejaba caer en el sofá, donde inmediatamente fue atacado por los gatos. Gavin miró entre los gatos y el androide para luego murmurar.

—Este es Morgan y Griff —pinchó a cada uno en la presentación—. ¿Entonces que hay de nuevo?

900 miró alrededor, inseguro de sí mismo antes de tomar asiento en el sofá. Uno de los gatos saltó sobre su regazo y babeó sobre él. Hmm. Le rascó las orejas y encontró agradable la textura de su pelaje. Volvió a mirar al hombre que lo miraba expectante.

—Deberíamos discutir lo que pasó la otra noche.

Bueno, joder, directo al grano. Por lo general, eso era lo que le gustaba de 900, pero esta noche no estaba a favor de nadie.

—Diablos, sí. Bueno. Estaba borracho, hice algunas estupideces. No tiene por qué significar nada y no voy a llorar _"violación"_ ni nada —marcó una lista mental en su cabeza—. ¿Cubrí todo?

El androide miró a Gavin con expresión desconcertada, miró a su gato y lo palmeó torpemente, luego miró hacia atrás otra vez, todavía sin palabras. Él abrió y cerró la boca antes de suspirar. Bien podría terminar con el rechazo y regresar a su propio apartamento.

—Eso no es lo que quise decir. Ahora que estás sobrio, principalmente, quería saber si te interesaba hacer más.

Gavin parecía que lo habían golpeado y estaba confundido acerca de cómo había sucedido.

—¿Quieres hacer más... conmigo? —se preguntó si sonaba tan estúpido como se sentía en ese momento—. ¿Por qué?

—Me siento atraído por ti —respondió 900. Sabía que bajo la superficie, había algo más. Había algo que lo atraía a Gavin y había incluso más cosas que quería experimentar con el hombre, pero no se había permitido profundizar en esos pensamientos—. ¿No es eso suficiente?

Gavin lo pensó por un segundo y se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, claro. Lo es —se pasó los dedos por el pelo y estudió al hombre que estaba frente a él. Él quería ser follado, no había tenido un buen polvo en años... pero, maldita sea—. Bien. Joderemos, estoy de acuerdo con eso, pero nadie en el trabajo lo debe saber —dudó y gruñó—. Esto es solo sexo, ¿cierto? No estás buscando novio ni nada...

—No, no estoy buscando nada más allá de eso —repitió 900. Seguía captando el concepto de sentirse sexualmente atraído por Gavin; lo que significaba que no había alcanzado ningún tipo de apego emocional. Hasta el momento.

—De acuerdo... Entonces, a juzgar por la última vez, eres nuevo en todo esto, ¿verdad? —era un idiota. Estaba tan ansioso por saltar sobre la puta polla de este androide que apenas podía poner sus pensamientos en orden.

—No he tenido ninguna interacción sexual con nadie más que contigo —respondió el androide. Sabía cómo funcionaba todo en teoría, tenía acceso a muchos materiales de referencia, pero no, no sabía cómo era en la práctica.

Él se rió a su pesar.

—No creo haber sido el primero en nadie antes —admitió—. ¿Quieres follarme o tenías algo más en mente cuando venías para aquí? —continuaba recordando el estúpido momento de desahogo ebrio y la sensación de los dedos de 900 apretados en su pelo... Realmente esperaba que el 900 estuviera aquí para follarlo.

—Me gustaría follarte —dijo 900 sin rodeos. Él estaba pisando en aguas absolutamente desconocidas, pero por lo que había intentado preconstruir mentalmente, sabía que eso era absolutamente lo que él quería—. Me disculpo por mi falta de experiencia.

—Genial —sacudió al gato de su regazo y se puso de pie—. Vamos, he estado esperando que digas esto toda la maldita semana —ya se estaba quitando la camisa mientras se dirigía a la habitación. Dejó caer los pantalones al suelo mientras se detenía en su mesita de noche para buscar lubricante y...—. Realmente no necesitas un condón, ¿verdad?

900 se desabrochó la camisa con destreza cuando entró en la habitación.

—No, a menos que lo prefieras —trabajó en quitarse el resto de la ropa e intentó ignorar las emociones conflictivas que sentía. Estaba entusiasmado y excitado, pero también nervioso.

Gavin se encogió de hombros.

—Si no lo necesitas, no voy a molestarme con usar uno —se acomodó en la cama y se quitó la ropa interior. Aterrizaron con sus pantalones cerca de la mesita de noche—. Esta no es mi primera vez. No tienes que ser amable conmigo —se mordió el labio mientras miraba al androide desnudarse. 900 ni siquiera estaba completamente desvestido y Gavin ya estaba jodidamente duro.

—Por lo que recuerdo de nuestro último encuentro, en realidad quieres decir que no quieres que sea amable —murmuró el androide, finalmente se había despojado de sus últimas ropas. Se arrodilló en el borde de la cama y la visión de Gavin listo y deseoso para él hizo que su pene palpitara.

Gavin se rió entre dientes.

—Me atrapaste. Me gusta áspero —su mirada recorrió el cuerpo desnudo de 900 y un escalofrío emocionado recorrió su espina dorsal—. ¿Cómo me quieres?

—Esto está bien —dijo 900, moviéndose entre las piernas del otro hombre. Quería ver cómo se vería Gavin debajo de él. Quería escuchar a su compañero gritar por su culpa. Recogió el lubricante y extendió un poco del líquido en sus dedos, otra vez fascinado por cómo se sentía la textura en su mano. Puso un dedo en el culo de Gavin, mirando su expresión atentamente.

Gavin no estaba seguro de qué hacer con eso. Por lo general, los muchachos lo querían de espaldas, pero no debería haberse sorprendido. 900 nunca había sido más que directo a su alrededor. Él se estremeció cuando el frío gel lo empujó dentro de él.

—Hnn... Te lo dije, no tienes que ser amable. Solo date prisa y fóllame.

900 empujó bruscamente otro dedo pero se negó a ceder. Esto era demasiado bueno para dejarlo pasar, viendo a Gavin retorcerse contra su mano.

—Me gusta verte así.

Gavin dejó escapar un ruido áspero mientras movía su trasero hacia abajo para sentir mejor el empuje de 900.

—Joder —jadeó suavemente mientras trataba de empujar los dedos de 900 más profundo—. Sabía que serías un jodido asno —no parecía descontento con esto.

—Pensé que ese era tu trabajo —se burló el androide, deslizando un tercer dedo y comenzando a follar a Gavin con ellos. Su abdomen se sentía extrañamente cálido y tenso por tener a su compañero bajo su control. Lo complacía. Él quería más.

Gavin gimió agradecido cuando sintió que el estiramiento del tercer dedo de 900 lo dilataba más y más antes de que el androide comenzara a follarlo con sus falanges. Quería la polla del hombre malditamente demasiado. Él bajó su trasero contra la sensación, introduciéndolo ansiosamente más profundo.

—Joder, vamos... solo fóllame.

—Pídemelo entonces —900 le respondió, sin desacelerar sus rápidos movimientos en absoluto.

—Joder, Nines... —ya estaba perdiendo el foco. Los androides eran geniales. Incluso solo sus dedos se sentían asombrosos y, sin duda, podía tocarlo mejor que un humano. Él apretó su trasero contra él, gimiendo desesperadamente—. ¡Por favor, cógeme!

El androide gimió ante la súplica, con un tono subyacente de hambre. Quitó los dedos y puso lubricante sobre sí mismo antes de presionar su polla en la entrada de Gavin. Bromeó con el hombre antes de empujar bruscamente. 900 estrujó las sábanas con sus dedos; Gavin estaba tan caliente y apretado alrededor de él.

Gavin se estremeció ante la sensación de la polla de 900 contra su interior y, antes de que realmente pudiera comenzar a lloriquear por más, se sentía tan lleno. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que una persona real lo había follado. La cabeza del detective se echó hacia atrás contra la almohada y dejó escapar un gemido tosco. Jadeó y gimió mientras se ajustaba a la sensación de 900 en su interior y luego balanceó sus caderas contra el hombre.

—Joder —exhaló antes de que sus ojos se abrieran y encontrara a 900 encima de él. De repente, su corazón latía con fuerza y no estaba seguro de por qué. Se movió para envolver sus piernas alrededor de 900, para presionarlo más cerca, más profundamente.

El androide embistió al hombre debajo de él, tomándose el tiempo para respirar brevemente, a pesar del hecho de que esto no lo cansaba. Observó a Gavin atentamente, la intimidad era casi abrumadora. No había escondite para ninguno de ellos de esta manera. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa aunque algo se le ocurrió.

—Veo que te gusta ser follado por un androide.

La cara de Gavin se calentó al instante. Ya era un jodido lío, jadeando y gimiendo, aferrándose al hombre que tenía encima... Para que encima comenzara a jugar sucio.

—C-cállate —jadeó, mirando fijamente al androide encima de él, incluso mientras presionaba su cuerpo contra sus movimientos bruscos.

Agarrando un puñado del cabello del humano, 900 obligó a Gavin a mirarlo.

—Mírame —exigió, sosteniendo la cabeza del detective en su lugar—. Admítelo. Dime lo que realmente quieres, Gavin.

Un ronco gemido salió de él cuando 900 le sujetó el cabello y obligó a su mirada volver a su lugar. Su corazón latía con fuerza y su cuerpo se estremecía bruscamente. Maldito imbécil, ¿era él también un lector de mentes? Las uñas de Gavin se clavaron en la espalda del androide mientras luchaba por mantener la cabeza lo suficientemente cerca como para encontrar las palabras. Se encontró con los ojos de 900 a regañadientes.

—Me gusta que me folle un androide, quiero que me sigas jodiendo —apartó la mirada y luego volvió a observarlo—. Por favor no te detengas...

Los dedos de 900 se apretaron en el cabello de Gavin. Mierda. Eso era demasiado sexy. Esperaba que este no fuera el único momento en que sucediera esto; le encantaba ver al hombre tan desesperado. Embistió con fuerza contra Gavin, sabiendo que los dos probablemente no iban a durar mucho más y quería escuchar y ver cómo se venía su compañero.

Por primera vez en toda su puta relación, Gavin deseó saber qué estaba pensando 900. El maldito androide siempre estaba tan organizado y joder que estaba ardiente, especialmente así. Luego se movía con más fuerza, arrancando los gritos sin aliento de Gavin mientras se mecía en el otro hombre una y otra vez.

—J-joder! N-Nine... ¡Mierda, sí, allí! —era un desastre pero no le importó. Se sentía demasiado bien. Esos dedos todavía en su cabello, su cuerpo en llamas, el androide lo embestía más fuerte de lo que creía que alguna vez lo habían follado—. Oh Dios, es tan bueno —sollozó en voz baja. Usualmente podría tomar mucho más que esto, pero esta vez no. Su orgasmo lo golpeó de improvisto, mientras un puto androide golpeaba su próstata, y estuvo a punto de gritar su satisfacción antes de desplomarse en la cama, jadeando salvajemente.

Gavin no lo decepcionó de ninguna manera. Todos sus hermosos sollozos y gritos, su cuerpo estremeciéndose contra el de 900; fue más y mejor de lo que el androide había esperado. La sensación de que Gavin estando debajo de él fue su punto de inflexión final y embistió al hombre unas cuantas veces más antes de venirse dentro de él. Su agarre en el cabello de Gavin no se aflojó hasta que terminó.

Sentir que un androide se venía dentro de él no era un sentimiento del que Gavin hubiera esperado experimentar y mucho menos disfrutarlo. Gimió, pero a pesar de su cansancio se encontró presionando con avidez a 900.

—Mierda —gimió—, eso fue... bueno —también fue intenso. Una parte de él quería enterrar su rostro contra el pecho del androide y solo... quedarse así... pero otra parte de él estaba segura de que este se iría y eso sería todo.

—Siento que _'bueno'_ podría ser un poco subestimado —murmuró 900, saliendo suavemente de Gavin. Se acostó al lado del otro hombre, inseguro de lo que los humanos hacían después del coito. Sin embargo, antes de darse cuenta de eso, tenía una pregunta urgente que hacer—. ¿Cómo me llamaste mientras estábamos teniendo sexo?

Gavin pareció sinceramente sorprendido cuando 900 se acostó a su lado. Se movió un poco más cerca del hombre antes de que la pregunta lo tomara por sorpresa.

—Nines... ¿creo? Estaba un poco... desenfocado —se rió entre dientes—. No pude llegar a decir _'Nine-Hundred'_ mientras me estabas cogiendo.

—Nines... eh —los labios de 900 se curvaron en una sonrisa genuina—. Creo que me gusta —acercó su mano, al principio, vacilante pero completó el movimiento para tocar suavemente la cara de Gavin—. Gracias.

Las mejillas de Gavin se incendiaron de repente y, por una fracción de segundo, el detective parecía completamente vulnerable. Él se armó de valor un segundo después, ocultando esa asustada incertidumbre detrás de su sonrisa insensible.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por el nombre o por el sexo? —se rió entre dientes, pero todavía apoyaba la cabeza en el toque.

La ternura no era algo que esperara de nadie, y menos que nada del androide que había metido en su cama por mero capricho.

900 se rió, algo que hacía muy raramente.

—Ambos, supongo —se sintió bien bajar sus defensas alrededor de Gavin, incluso si solo fuera por ese corto tiempo y eventualmente tendrían que regresar al mundo real. Intentó no pensar en ello. Pasó sus dedos por la piel de Gavin a la ligera—. A partir de ahora tendré que empezar a llamarme Nines. En cualquier caso, es un poco más simple que 900.

Gavin tembló ante la sensación de los dedos del androide sobre su piel. ¿Cómo expresaba el terror que sentía en aquellos pequeños toques? ¿900 sabía siquiera el efecto que tenían en él? Probablemente, siempre había sido bueno para leer los picos en sus niveles de estrés. Ugh. Trató de controlar su ritmo cardíaco, para detener su temblor cuando el toque del androide lo rozó de esa manera tan correcta.

—Me alegraría por eso —se rió entre dientes—. Suena como un nombre real también y no solo... un número de serie —«mereces ser más que solo un número de serie», pensó para sí mismo antes de que sus mejillas se calentaran de nuevo. Eso era estúpido. Él era estúpido—. Necesito una ducha —se levantó repentinamente de la cama—. No tienes que quedarte conmigo, si no quieres.

Al 900 no le gustó la sensación de la calidez de Gavin apartándose de él y se sentó.

—No tenemos que estar mañana, así que no necesito irme todavía —miró hacia abajo, a su abdomen; aún estaba cubierto con la corrida del otro hombre—. También podría necesitar tiempo para limpiarme. ¿Te importaría si me uniera contigo?

Gavin vaciló, mordiéndose el labio por un momento, y luego se volvió hacia el otro hombre.

—Nah, no me importa —sí, lo hacía, pero no por el motivo 900 -Nines- estaba pensando.

Simplemente no podía recordar la última vez que alguien se había quedado tanto tiempo después de follar, pero para eso Tina lo había estado regañando desde el principio. Sin esperar, se le adelantó a Nines y comenzó la ducha. No esperó a que el agua se calentara antes de entrar. El agua helada aclararía su cabeza. No más pensamientos tontos. Esto fue solo sexo.

Siguiendo a Gavin, Nines cerró la puerta del baño detrás de él cuando entró.

—No pareces del tipo que le gusten las duchas frías —dijo, cuestionando la temperatura del agua mientras se deslizaba dentro, detrás del detective.

Gavin chilló. No era el ruido que había previsto hacer, había buscado palabras, y luego Nines se había metido en la ducha con él. Se aclaró la garganta.

—No lo soy, pero ayuda a despejarme un poco la cabeza —especialmente cuando sus piernas aún temblaban y su rutina habitual se hacía añicos cuando Nines se quedaba pegado a... ¿qué le importaba un carajo? No tenía sentido, el androide no tenía ninguna obligación con él—. Se calentará en un segundo —agregó.

¿Qué fue eso? Era curiosamente... ¿lindo? Nines estaba desconcertado.

—No hace ninguna diferencia para mí —comentó—, pero el agua tibia se siente mejor que la fría —el androide se acercó para sostener a Gavin después de notar que todavía estaba temblando—. ¿Estás bien?

Gavin no estaba seguro de cómo manejar nada de esto. No lo rechazó, pero tampoco sabía qué hacer con él.

—Estaré bien, fue solo un poco de polvo áspero; nos dejan a los humanos frágiles y un poco tambaleantes —trató de reunir su agresión habitual... Era considerablemente más difícil cuando estabas desnudo en una ducha ligeramente helada. Al menos se estaba calentando ahora-. ¿Por qué estás siendo tan amable conmigo?

—No entiendo. ¿Preferirías que te tratara mal? —Nines estaba aún más perplejo. Solo quería dominar sexualmente a Gavin en este punto. De lo contrario, estaba empezando a encontrar agradable la personalidad del otro hombre. No había ninguna razón para ser malo.

Gavin se rió suavemente y presionó su frente en el pecho de Nines.

—Porque todos lo hacen —negó con la cabeza—. No estoy acostumbrado a todo esto... Te quedas, cuidándome. Algo de eso. La mayoría de los chicos se van una vez que están satisfechos.

—No soy un _'chico'_. Soy un androide —señaló Nines. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la espalda de Gavin—. No veo ningún beneficio en actuar como si fueras algo desechable. Estoy de acuerdo con que esto sea lo que sea y con no decirle nada a nadie en el trabajo. Pero mientras estemos solos, tampoco siento la necesidad de esconderme de ti.

Esto fue tan jodidamente surrealista.

—Ja... supongo que no —suspiró cuando finalmente miró a Nines—. Está bien... siempre y cuando no esperes que actúe diferente en el trabajo o algo así. Supongo que estaría bien... bajar la guardia un poco —le regaló al androide una sonrisa algo torpe, como si no estuviera acostumbrado a la honestidad, y luego se alejó para comenzar a lavarse. Podía sentir que le goteaba por los muslos y la sensación no ayudaba a concentrarse—. Todavía no entiendo por qué elegiste a un asno como yo para desvirgarte.

Nines no pudo evitar mirar a Gavin mientras se limpiaba... Sin advertencia o sin molestarse en responder al comentario del otro hombre, extendió la mano para tocar algo de la sustancia pegajosa que goteaba por la parte interna del muslo de Gavin.

—¿Te gusta cómo se siente eso? —preguntó.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal ante la sensación del toque de Nines.

—Sí —confesó... un poco demasiado rápido en su propia opinión. Se aclaró la garganta—. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo sin condón —se volvió hacia Nines, con un brillo travieso en los ojos—. ¿Que piensas de eso? ¿Te gusta ver qué desastre has hecho de mí?

—Me gusta hacer un desatre de ti en general —comentó Nines mientras rodaba el líquido entre sus dedos—. Pero también me gusta ver cómo ni corrida sale de ti. No sabía que sentiría esto... tan satisfactorio.

Gavin no pudo evitar la forma en que sonrió cuando Nines habló. ¿Se daba cuenta de lo jodidamente sexy que era? Probablemente no. De alguna manera, se las arreglaba para parecer ingenuo al mismo tiempo que decía cosas sucias como esa.

—Si no cuidas lo que dices, voy a necesitar que me folles de nuevo.

En un momento, Nines apretó a Gavin contra la pared de la ducha. Sus muñecas fueron capturadas en la mano de Nines, retorciéndose fútilmente en su agarre, mientras deslizaba su rodilla entre los muslos de Gavin.

—¿Necesitas que te folle de nuevo? —preguntó, su voz era baja y directamente en el oído de su compañero.

Gavin se quedó sin aliento cuando su espalda golpeó el frío y se arqueó involuntariamente hacia el hombre. No ayudaba que él estaba jodidamente duro otra vez.

—Sí.

No era como si Nines no hubiera notado que, a pesar de su personalidad exterior, Gavin se dejaba convencer por su "degradación". Y, si Nines era sincero consigo mismo, también le agradaba involucrarse en ello. Su agarre se apretó en las muñecas del hombre.

—¿Quieres que un androide entre en ti otra vez, Gavin, es eso?

El nombrado abrió y cerró la boca, luchando con lo que quería decir y lo que sentía que se suponía debía decir. Una parte de él seguía olvidando que estaba con un androide... y sus recuerdos hacían que su corazón palpitara y hacía que una parte pequeña e infantil de él hiciera pataletas por lo que quería hacer con esta lata. Sus muñecas se torcieron curiosamente, probando su influencia y su habilidad para romper el agarre. Nines era bueno, su agarre era sólido. Él se mordió el labio.

—Sí. Definitivamente quiero que un androide me coja. Demasiado —joder... Estaba comenzando a preguntarse honestamente dónde estaban los androides en el BDSM. Nines era alguien a quien podía ceder el control... alguien en quien podía confiar. Ese pensamiento era aterrador y emocionante al mismo tiempo.

—Aprecio tu sinceridad —dijo Nines, pero tenía una sonrisa burlona. Soltó las manos de Gavin y las colocó sobre sus hombros. Sin esfuerzo, levantó al hombre y abrió sus piernas. Luego comenzó a bajar a Gavin lentamente sobre su pene. Él gimió cuando descubrió que su compañero todavía estaba húmedo y dilatado y para él esto le resultaba muy sexy.

Gavin hizo un ruido de sorpresa cuando fue fácilmente levantado por el androide.

—¿Nines? —y luego lo bajó al pene del androide y todos los pensamientos de confusión o protesta desaparecieron—. Oh, mierda, sí —gimió cuando se aferró al otro hombre, ya mucho más caliente. Había estado recostado de la maldita pared y ahora estaba completamente a merced de Nines, siendo jodido contra el frío azulejo de su propia ducha. Era demasiado perfecto—. Joder, ahí... ¡Eso es tan bueno! Nines, por favor... —sus uñas se clavaron en la piel otra vez mientras se perdía en la sensación de ser follado por su androide—. ¡Más duro, por favor!

¿Qué más podría hacer Nines sino follar a Gavin aún más fuerte? Sus cuerpos se encontraron en furiosas embestidas y el androide gimió ante el sonido húmedo y descuidado que estaba haciendo el culo de su compañero. Si esto seguía sucediendo, ¿cómo iban a abandonar alguna vez el apartamento de Gavin? Nines sentía que nunca se cansaría de hacer que el hombre se desmoronara una y otra vez. Él era tan ruidoso y sin censura cuando follaban y el androide lo adoraba.

Gavin apenas podía encontrar palabras a través de sus desesperados gemidos. Todo era un borrón de calor húmedo y descuidado. Incluso su súplica se convirtió en gemidos incoherentes cuando su clímax volvió a golpearlo.

—L-Lo siento —jadeó, pero se meció en Nines lo mejor que pudo. Su cuerpo estaba agotado, pero se empujó para cumplir cada uno de los empujes del androide. Se inclinó, con todo el cuerpo temblando mientras más gemidos brotaban de él—. Úsame hasta que estés satisfecho.

—Joder, Gavin —dijo el androide aunque con los dientes apretados. Si él sabía cómo presionar todos los botones de Gavin, seguramente el hombre también estaba descifrando los suyos. Embistió a Gavin solo unas pocas veces más antes de llegar él también, sosteniéndola su compañero contra la pared mientras lo llenaba de nuevo.

Gavin gimoteó y jadeó mientras lo follaban, su cuerpo hipersensible se sacudía como electricidad cada vez que el otro hombre lo empujaba. Entonces Nines lo estaba llenando y sollozó suavemente de placer.

Nines se tomó un momento para aclararse la cabeza; el sexo era desorientador incluso para él. Bajó a Gavin con cuidado pero lo mantuvo apretado contra la pared. Apoyando la mayor parte de su peso, dejó que su hombría saliera de él para facilitarle la limpieza. Estaba claro que estaba agotado. Cuando Nines quedó satisfecho con eso, dejó a Gavin de nuevo bajo el agua y lo mantuvo firme.

—De alguna manera nos volvimos más sucios en lugar de limpios —murmuró, presionando la espalda de Gavin.

Este se aferró a Nines, todavía luchando por recuperar el aliento y recuperar su cabeza. Por lo general, se apresuraba a pasar por esa parte, intentando ponerse a sí mismo para lidiar con el hecho de que estaba a punto de caerse sobre su culo... Excepto que no tenía que hacerlo con Nines. Era extraño a la vez que reconfortante. Dejó que Nines lo ayudara a limpiarse, con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro del androide y, cuando lo colocó sobre sus propios pies, Nines se quedó cerca para asegurarse de que estaba firme.

—Es tu culpa por ser tan sexy —murmuró Gavin.

Sin embargo, se las arregló para limpiarse y, con la ayuda de Nines, incluso salió de la ducha. Dejó que Nines lo secara, principalmente porque el androide se veía adorable cuando se dio cuenta de cuán tambaleantes eran las piernas de Gavin y saltó para cuidarlo otra vez. Cuando volvió a la cama, seco y limpio, finalmente su cabeza descendía desde lo alto que estaba Nines.

—Joder —Gavin suspiró mientras caía sobre las almohadas—. Serías un maldito buen Dom, si estuvieras interesado en ese tipo de mierdas.

Nines estaba acostado en la cama al lado de Gavin, admirando la forma de su cuerpo cuando el hombre habló.

—¿Dom? —cuestionó. Una búsqueda superficial le dio un poco de información sobre Dominantes y BDSM. Definitivamente estaba intrigado—. ¿Te gustaría que sea tu Dom?

Gavin rodó sobre su costado para mirar a Nines con curiosidad. ¿Estaba realmente interesado?

—Uhh, bueno... Rayos... ¿Sí? Si me gustaría —apartó la mirada y frunció los labios—. Me han dicho que soy un sumiso muy extenuante —había visto a Nines obtener datos de un caso en lo que parecía un abrir y cerrar de ojos. No le sorprendería pensar que estaba buscando su terminología mientras hablaban.

—No sé si lo notaste, pero no me canso fácilmente —respondió Nines, secamente—. Hay mucha información para ordenar aquí, pero estoy muy interesado. Parece que necesitas un descanso ahora, así que eso me dará tiempo para decidir sobre el asunto.

Él sonrió para sí mismo.

—No puedo creer que me gustes tanto... Primero no dejas de estar tan ardiente —bostezó—, y ahora también eres interesante. No es realmente justo —así que "agresivamente" usó al hombre como una almohada—. Obviamente puedes quedarte esta noche, principalmente porque no me levantaré para dejarte ir.

Nines se sorprendió al principio, pero su expresión se suavizó y envolvió un brazo alrededor de Gavin.

—Estoy perfectamente bien con eso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTAS DE LA TRADUCTORA: [Una de las cosas que más me gustan de este fic es que muestran como es UNA VERDADERA relación BDSM, D/S.
> 
> Soy capaz de besar la frente de sus autoras por semejante belleza, lpm <3<3<3
> 
> Por favor, nada de spoilers en la sección de comentarios. Tratemos de respetar a aquellos que aún no han leído la historia.
> 
> Los quiero mucho,  
> La Samantha <3<3<3]


	5. CAPÍTULO CINCO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTAS DE LAS AUTORAS: "Gracias a todos por sus encantadores comentarios, mi Hank y yo estamos muy contentos de que estén disfrutando esto (:"

Gavin se despertó con la familiar alarma de día libre: gatos maullando en la puerta de su habitación. Miró por encima del androide que descansaba debajo de él y las pequeñas patas familiares que se extendían bajo su puerta.

—Buenos días —murmuró antes de salir de la cama. Lanzó a Nines una mirada maliciosa mientras alzaba la camisa del androide del suelo y se la ponía antes de salir de la habitación.

Nines se mordió el labio con fuerza. Gavin acababa de despertarse y ya estaba haciendo alarde de ser un asno. Sacudió la cabeza, escuchando los sonidos de su compañero arrullando a sus gatos mientras los alimentaba. El androide había pasado la mayor parte de la noche revisando lo que Gavin le había preguntado y ahora no solo estaba bastante informado sobre los pormenores de BDSM, sino que también tenía una respuesta adecuada para la oferta del hombre. Permaneció callado por el momento, reflexionando sobre cuán diferente era Gavin en privado en comparación con el trabajo. Nines disfrutaba el descubrimiento de los muchos lados de su compañero.

Gavin tardó un poco en volver con él, pero cuando lo hizo, llevaba una taza de café y un plato con un bagel y tenía un tipo de pastel entre los dientes. Se acomodó en la cama, todavía con la camisa ligeramente demasiado grande del androide, y se dispuso a devorar el pastel.

—Todavía puedo sentir lo de anoche. Me duele todo y estoy jodidamente hambriento —eso siempre sucedía cuando tenía un sexo especialmente bueno, y ciertamente no iba a quejarse por ello.

—Creo que este podría ser el mejor estado de ánimo en el que te haya visto alguna vez —comentó Nines con una sonrisa divertida. Gavin lucía delicioso con su camisa puesta, pero trató de no concentrarse demasiado en eso. Sabía que era importante para los humanos desayunar y no podía interrumpirlo.

Gavin se rió entre dientes.

—Probablemente tengas razón. No me he sentido tan bien... —lo pensó por un segundo para luego negar con la cabeza—. Veamos, empecé esto cuando rompí con mi último Dom —mientras hablaba, se encogió el hombro de la camisa y lo dejó colgar. Un gran tatuaje se vislumbró alrededor de su hombro derecho y se extendió por su brazo justo por debajo de donde podía caer la camiseta—. Tina, del trabajo, tiene un novio que pone tinta... Me convenció para que comenzara y lo añadiera, cuando estaba demasiado estresado... o pensé en hacer algo... o en alguien estúpido —se subió la camiseta sin problemas—. Creo que esto es alrededor de un año o así de trabajo. Así que... —hizo una pausa en sus pensamientos y luego le mostró a Nines una triste sonrisa—. ¿Dos años?, desde que tuve una cogida decente con alguien que no solo me echó en cuanto las cosas se suavizaron —tomó un bocado de bagel y masticó agresivamente—. Jodidamente patético —no aclaró a quién se refería.

—Como sabes, no tengo experiencia con nada de esto fuera de mi tiempo contigo, pero me parece mal que te abandone una vez que me he complacido a mí mismo —Nines se veía pensativo—. En los materiales que he estado leyendo, también dicen que puede ser inseguro y dañino hacerlo a su sumiso. Y también puede ir mal para el dominante.

La sonrisa de Gavin volvió a la casual y habitual de siempre.

—Pensé que harías un estudio algo superficial... Mi último Dom no estaba en ese tipo de mierda —se encogió de hombros y tomó un bocado de su panecillo—. Normalmente soy bastante autosuficiente cuando se trata de esa basura... pero el punto es que aprecié mucho el que te quedaras. Y sí, se siente bastante bien despertarse sintiendo dolor en todos los lugares correctos. Y no odiarte a ti mismo y a cada hematoma que dejas que te abandonen.

—No fue un problema el quedarme; eso era lo correcto que hacer. Y para responder a tu pregunta de anoche, me gustaría intentar ser tu Dom, si no te importa tener un androide sin experiencia para que sea uno —Nines sonrió de una manera autodestructiva. No le gustaban todas las emociones que venían con la divergencia pero, después de su tiempo con Gavin, estaba empezando a entender completamente por qué eran necesarias, incluso con los vastos altibajos que había en ellas.

Nunca pensó que estaría pensando con cariño en lo agradable que era Nines. Siempre estuvo seguro de que el androide estaba buscando una manera rápida de joder con él y, tal vez, así habría sido de no ser...

—Creo que lo que considerarías _"sin experiencia"_ probablemente haría que algunos Doms profesionales se sientan como vírgenes ruborizadas —afectuosamente le dio un golpe a Nines en su indicador LED—. Definitivamente puedo ver el beneficio de todo el cerebro del robot con el fácil y rápido acceso a Internet.

—Ah, sí, puedo recopilar mucha información, pero la verdadera experiencia proviene de actuar en consecuencia. Aunque pareces estar dispuesto a dejar que intente de todo —respondió el androide. Su extraño atractivo para Gavin era más profundo de lo que él había pensado pero estaba, en términos inequívocos, entusiasmado por hacer todas estas cosas nuevas junto con su compañero.

Lo sacudió juguetonamente mientras se recostaba, gimió momentáneamente por la presión sobre su culo, y le dedicó a Nines una sonrisa traviesa.

—Y lo animo. Tengo curiosidad por ver qué tipo de cosas te interesan, además de las que aprendí anoche —se pasó la lengua por los labios, lamiendo un poco de queso crema allí.

—Entonces, ¿descubriste que aparentemente soy un idiota que odia a los androides? —Nines lo miró con una mirada sarcástica.

Gavin resopló.

—Si aún no estuviera bebiendo mi café, te golpearía por eso —tomó un sorbo de dicho café mientras le daba una mirada que decía _'mira, este café es todo lo que te está protegiendo'_. Hizo una pausa por un momento, luciendo pensativo—. Permíteme reformular eso, Señor Androide... Descubriste que me gusta la degradación, sin embargo, ¿te saliste con la mierda sucia que me dijiste o solo hacías para complacerme? —pensar que Nines hizo algo solo para complacerlo, hizo que su corazón latiera torpemente.

—¿Honestamente? Sí, lo hice —admitió Nines—. Eres bastante... hermoso cuando te dominan así. Lo disfruté completamente —se sentía extraño el confesar a Gavin estos sentimientos que había albergado por un tiempo ahora, pero también le gustaba la posibilidad de ser abierto con su compañero.

—Hermoso, ¿eh? —se rascó la parte de atrás de su cuello brevemente—. No creo que me hayan llamado así nunca antes —el detective aclaró su garganta y miró a Nines pensativo—. Te gusta verte venir sobre mí —agregó—, y de alguna manera me di cuenta de que disfrutas haciéndome rogar —sacudió la cabeza ligeramente, preguntándose cuánto de eso era venganza por su actitud en el trabajo... Dejó su café y plato a un lado antes de acercarse a Nines—. Entonces me pregunto qué más descubriste cuando estabas investigando en lo que te gustaría experimentar.

Mientras hablaba, Gavin se deslizó en el regazo de Nines y miró al androide con curiosidad. Nines dejó caer sus manos para hacerlas descansar en las caderas del hombre, dándose cuenta de que se había perdido en la sensación de la piel de su compañero bajo sus manos.

—No estoy seguro de saberlo por completo hasta que lo intentemos, pero habría algunas cosas por las que siento curiosidad. Las mordidas, por ejemplo —Nines se acercó y rozó las puntas de los dedos justo debajo del cuello de la camisa que Gavin había robado—. Hay tantas cosas. Ataduras, vendas en los ojos, mordazas. Tantas formas diferentes de hacerte llorar. Pero estoy muy curioso sobre lo que te gustaría que te haga.

Gavin se estremeció feliz ante esa pequeña caricia.

—Me gusta lo fácil que dices eso —respondió mientras descansaba sus brazos sobre los hombros de Nines—. Me gusta morder y las restricciones son agradables. A mis otros Doms les gustaba amordazarme porque aparentemente soy una perra ruidosa —él sonrió—. No me importa de todos modos —se retorció ligeramente, un movimiento muy intencional que lo presionó más firmemente contra Nines—. Me gusta que me usen y... me gustaría tener un Dom al que poder rendirme —pasó la lengua por los dientes y se apartó el pelo de la cara—. No estoy seguro si lo notaste, pero normalmente tengo problemas para ser vulnerable.

—Lo noté —respondió Nines, secamente, pero luego su expresión se volvió un poco más seria. Tiró de las caderas de Gavin para juntarlas lo más cerca posible y se encontró con su mirada—. Estarías a salvo conmigo —el androide quería quitarle la máscara arrogante que Gavin siempre usaba y ver más de lo que había debajo.

Gavin hizo un suave ruido y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Nines mientras enterraba su cara contra el cuello del otro para esquivar su mirada.

—Lo sé —murmuró—. No te hubiera preguntado si querías ser mi Dom de otra manera... Hubiera dejado que fuera solo sexo —se estremeció ligeramente cuando la honestidad de sus palabras lo golpeó.

Nines guardó silencio por un momento, preguntándose sobre algo que había estado revolviendo en su mente.

—¿Puedo besarte? —preguntó abruptamente.

Gavin vaciló y luego retrocedió, con expresión brevemente insegura. Él presionó sus labios y luego asintió.

—Sí —sus mejillas estaban realmente rojas ahora, una hazaña que la mayoría no podía lograr—. Yo no... por lo general... —se pasó los dedos por el pelo, frustrado por cómo su corazón se aceleraba y su rostro ardía—, ...no suelo acercarme tanto a nadie. Así que... sé feliz, eres especial —cuando obtuvo la frase, parecía frustrado y hosco y sus mejillas ardían. Tampoco podía mirar a Nines a los ojos, lo que hacía que el hecho de que quisiera besarlo fuera mucho más embarazoso.

Joder, este hombre era tan lindo. Nines sonrió suavemente e inclinó la cara de Gavin hacia arriba y, al principio, presionó suavemente sus labios. Era especial. Nunca antes había besado a nadie.

Gavin se estremeció con energía nerviosa y se inclinó suavemente hacia el beso. Habían pasado más de dos años desde que había dejado que alguien se le acercara así y para ser sincero... Era un tanto aterrador. Hizo un suave sonido, con un mezcla de placer y miedo inundando su cuerpo, y se inclinó más profundamente en el beso. Cuando lo rompió, estaba jadeando suavemente, sus mejillas aún sonrojadas... Pero aún así se inclinó para dar otro.

 

**_* * *_ **

 

El día siguiente volvieron al trabajo como de costumbre. Excepto que no era del todo cierto. El trabajo en sí era normal, pero tratar de actuar como si Nines fuera simplemente otro colega era mucho más difícil. Hablar con él era demasiado jodidamente fácil, y se encontró más codicioso para la compañía del androide: dejando que una mano tocara la suya cuando caminaban o inclinándose para mostrarle algo y permitirse rozarse un poco contra Nines. Lo que realmente llamó su atención, sin embargo, fue que Nines alegremente anunció a todos que por favor comenzaran a llamarlo _"Nines"_. No explicó de dónde venía, solo que le gustaba mucho.

Gavin fue sorprendido sonriendo a sí mismo más de una vez. Oyó por casualidad que el Teniente Anderson le decía a un compañero de trabajo que finalmente debió haber echado un polvo.

Bueno, eso era verdad... y tal vez nadie se dio cuenta de que era Nines quien había causado el cambio en su comportamiento, pero Gavin no podía dejar de pensar en ello.

O sobre ser follado.

—Oye, lata, ¿qué piensas de esto? —hizo un gesto hacia su monitor. Esta fue otra de las cosas en las que se encontró haciendo más y por las que trató aislarse la mayor parte del tiempo: pedir la opinión de Nines o mostrarle algo en lugar de arrojarle la tableta—. ¿Crees que tenemos una pista?

Nines se inclinó sobre el costado de la silla de Gavin, asegurándose de que su pecho quedara al ras contra el hombre mientras miraba la pantalla.

—Mm, creo que definitivamente deberíamos investigarlo —comentó el androide. A decir verdad, Nines estaba manejando la situación un poco mejor que Gavin. Tenía un poco más de control sobre sus expresiones faciales, pero el hecho de que Gavin no pudiera resistirse a estar cerca de él, lo hacía querer burlarse de su compañero aún más.

Gavin se estaba mordiendo la lengua, tratando de fingir que no estaba muy consciente de la presencia de Nines y asintió.

—Está bien —empujó a Nines lejos de él como si su cercanía fuera una ofensa y se puso de pie—. Deberían estar en casa a esta hora —no volteó a ver a Nines cuando comenzó a salir del edificio, pero tan pronto como volvieron a su auto, Gavin confrontó al androide—. No te burles de mí —le regañó—. Estoy lo suficientemente estresado sin que me andes tocando así.

—Pararé si lo necesitas —comentó Nines—. Es solo que... eres tan sensible. No puedo evitar querer molestarte —sin embargo, amablemente puso sus manos en su regazo—. Trataré de comportarme.

Gavin le lanzó una mirada asesina antes de inclinarse, agarró el androide por el cuello... y tiró de él para así darle un beso.

—No puedo ayudar... y no quiero que... Es jodidamente molesto —lo besó de nuevo.

Nines mordió ligeramente el labio inferior de su compañero mientras se separaban.

—Si también puedes mantener las manos quietas el resto del día, iré esta noche con algo bueno para ti —este era el tipo de desafío perfecto para Gavin. Combinaba tanto la necesidad de mantener esto en privado junto con su amor por el que se le dijeran qué hacer.

Gavin gimió suavemente, primero de placer y luego de desagrado.

—Está bien, está bien —él gruñó un poco y robó otro beso—. A partir de ahora... —puso su auto en marcha y se dirigió al caos de Detroit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTAS DE LA TRADUCTORA: [La publicación de este capítulo se me complicó debido a que (quizás nadie le importe pero aún así se los cuento) adopté una perrita y entre mis periquitos y mi otro perrito, mi casa se volvió un lío de animales xDDD
> 
> Como sea, me adelanté un poco con la traducción de varios capítulos así que esta vez, las traducciones volverán a ser cada dos o tres días. La próxima actualización será el lunes a más tardar (n.n)
> 
> Recuerden no hacer spoilers en los comentarios. Tratemos de respetar a aquellos lectores que aún no han leído la historia, por favor.
> 
> Los quiero mucho,
> 
> La Samantha <3<3<3]


	6. CAPÍTULO SEIS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTAS DE LAS AUTORAS: "Cosas divertidas para todos... y un poco de conversación al final (: ¡Gracias como de costumbre por sus comentarios encantadores!"
> 
> Etiquetas del capítulo: azotes.

Gavin no podía creer lo estúpidamente emocionado que estaba de ver a Nines. Cenó, limpió su maldita casa, se ocupó de los gatos y todavía se quedó con una energía nerviosa mientras esperaba a que apareciera el otro hombre. ¿Qué mierda era lo que iba a traer? ¿Por qué diablos le importaba tanto?

Y eso definitivamente fue un golpe en su puerta.

Apagó el televisor y caminó perezosamente hacia la puerta, intentando parecer aburrido y sin interés. Como alguien que no había pasado la última hora inquieto. Si no hubiera sido Nines en la puerta cuando la abrió, muy probablemente hubiera golpeado al bastardo que osaba interrumpirlo.

Afortunadamente, ese no fue el caso.

—Hey —Gavin lo saludó. Estaba contento de que no pareciera demasiado ansioso incluso si Nines probablemente ya pudiera decir cuán emocionado estaba—. ¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo?

Nines levantó una bolsa negra.

—Compras —entró en el apartamento, que ahora le resultaba familiar, y los dos gatos se apresuraron a acariciarse sobre las piernas con entusiasmo. A pesar del actuar de Gavin, el androide podía medir los cambios en sus signos vitales. Fue bueno saber que estaba haciendo algo bien—. Conociéndote, estoy seguro de que quieres tu recompensa ya mismo.

Gavin frunció el ceño en dirección a los gatos. ¿Por qué les gustaban tanto a ellos también? Su atención volvió al androide mientras intentaba sopesar sus opciones. Por un lado, odiaba admitir lo ansioso que estaba... Por el otro... Bueno, estaba real y jodidamente ansioso.

—Admito que tengo curiosidad —Gavin revisó la bolsa y se sintió un poco culpable—. No tienes que ir y comprar algo solo porque logré mantener mis manos lejos de ti.

—No me importa. También disfruto dándote incentivos. Haces lo que te pido y luego obtienes lo que quieres. Funciona para ambos —Nines se inclinó hacia adelante y presionó un beso en los labios de Gavin. No es como si solo hubiera hecho esto por el hombre; él también tenía curiosidad por probar cosas nuevas.

Gavin sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban levemente y se inclinó para devolverle el beso.

—Está bien, eso funciona —apartó la vista y comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación—. Entonces date prisa, quiero ver —la sonrisa en su voz era demasiado obvia. ¿Cómo se atrevía Nines a hacerle sentir tan malditamente feliz?

Sonriendo, Nines siguió a Gavin al dormitorio. Se sentó tranquilamente en el borde de la cama, tomándose su tiempo ya que prácticamente podía sentir la energía excitada de su compañero. Sacó una pequeña paleta de madera lisa.

—No sé lo que has experimentado antes de esto, pero pensé que te gustaría hacer algo de impacto.

¿Estaba Nines tan tranquilo y controlado solo porque era un androide? Connor ciertamente no tenía el mismo frío reservado. Pero eso realmente no importaba, porque había traído una paleta.

—No mucho, sinceramente, pero estoy intrigado de ver lo que eso puede hacer en sus manos —Gavin sonrió.

—Confío en que te comuniques conmigo —Nines golpeó la paleta contra su mano para hacer un agradable ruido de _'thwack'_ —. Encantador. Ahora, en mi regazo, entonces —añadió expectante.

A Gavin le gustaba ese sonido. Le envió un escalofrío divertido por la espalda.

—Estoy acostumbrado a inclinarme sobre la cómoda o algo así —admitió, con un ligero rubor en las mejillas, pero se tendió en el regazo de Nines—. Y no te preocupes —se rió suavemente—, nunca me callo.

—No, claro que no lo haces —estuvo de acuerdo Nines con una pequeña sonrisa. El androide le dio unas palmaditas en el trasero a Gavin, precalculó la cantidad de fuerza que debía usar y dónde golpear, y le dio un agradable pero ligero golpe con el remo. No hizo tan buen sonido debido a los pantalones del hombre, pero podría sentirse sobre la piel.

Esto iba a ser bueno y malo. Bueno porque no podía imaginar a un androide teniendo problemas para saber dónde o qué tan difícil golpear y no cansarse en ello... Malo por la misma y maldita razón. El primer golpe lo hizo estremecerse, no por dolor, sino por las expectativas. Fue sorprendentemente suave comparado con lo que estaba acostumbrado.

—¿Qué? —bromeó—. ¿No estás lo suficientemente enojado conmigo? —la declaración ausente lo hizo fruncir el ceño por un momento mientras salía de su boca. Maldición, estaba jodido, ¿no?

Nines se detuvo con una mirada triste.

—No estoy enojado contigo en absoluto, Gavin. Eso no es lo que estoy haciendo. Deberías saberlo mejor —volvió a golpear levemente el trasero de su compañero con la mano—. Déjame tomarme mi tiempo o ya no jugaré contigo.

Gavin gruñó en voz baja, no porque le molestara lo que había dicho Nines, sino porque estaba molesto consigo mismo.

—Te dije que tuve Doms de mierda —empujó suavemente el androide con su codo gentilmente—. Sé que no estás enojado conmigo... —sus dedos se aferraron nerviosamente a las sábanas—. Seré paciente.

—Está bien, pero hablaré contigo sobre esto más tarde —prometió Nines, dejando escapar un suspiro. Se tomó un momento para reajustarse antes de volver a empezar. Entregó otro golpe similar al otro lado del culo de Gavin con el remo—. Realmente debería hacerte esperar ahora, honestamente —bromeó, tratando de hacer retroceder su preocupación y quedarse en el momento.

Wow, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que le hicieron sentir realmente como un niño travieso? Dejó escapar su aliento frustrado.

—Joder, lo sé —otro golpe ligero, este lo sorprendió y emitió un suave sonido antes de apretar los labios—. Realmente creo que necesito aprender mi lección primero —bromeó Gavin.

—No quiero estar aquí toda la noche, Gavin —respondió Nines, riendo ligeramente. Repitió los dos golpes con un poco más de fuerza detrás de ellos esta vez. No solo le gustaba enseñarle paciencia al hombre, sino también escuchar todos los pequeños y lindos sonidos que hacía al ser golpeado.

Gavin habría dicho algo sarcástico, pero eso habría desahogado el pequeño gemido que había logrado contener. Su aliento salió en un leve siseo antes de mover su trasero desafiante.

Nines le dio a su compañero una bofetada más fuerte con su mano.

—Quédate quieto —ordenó. Entregó un par de golpes más con la paleta antes de quedar satisfecho—. Pantalones fuera. Ahora.

Gavin se estremeció ante la bofetada y la orden. Miró al otro hombre por un momento.

—¿Solo los pantalones? —cuestionó mientras se los quitaba. Llevaba calzoncillos rojos debajo de sus jeans. Había una pequeña huella de pata negra en una de sus mejilla.

El androide sofocó una carcajada y pasó suavemente una mano sobre la tela de los boxeadores.

—Querido, ¿recuerdas lo que pones en las mañanas? —cuestionó.

Gavin se congeló, todo su cuerpo se puso rígido por una fracción de segundo mientras su rostro de repente se sobrecalentaba.

—Fóllame —murmuró mientras cubría su rostro—. ¿¡Lo quieres con o sin ella!? —jadeó avergonzado.

—En este momento —contestó Nines, con una sonrisa todavía en su rostro—. Eres tan lindo —añadió, disfrutando de la reacción de Gavin inmensamente.

El detective no sabía qué hacer consigo mismo. Esto era realmente embarazoso y no tenía dónde esconderse y... joder, Nines pensaba que era lindo. Ahora su corazón martilleaba y su rostro ardía.

—Cállate —murmuró tímidamente.

Centrándose de nuevo con una pequeña sonrisa, Nines alineó la paleta y le dio al hombre golpes ajustados a cada lado, más fuerte que antes. Hizo una pausa y agarró un puñado del culo de Gavin.

—Ya casi termino de calentarte. Apuesto a que tu piel se ve bonita aquí.

No pudo evitar que los ruidos más audibles escaparan de él esta vez. Una fuerte inhalación y un suave gemido, su cuerpo temblando con cada pequeño golpe. Le dolía mucho más sin los pantalones vaqueros para protegerlo. Entonces Nines lo agarró por el culo y jadeó bruscamente. Ah, sí, definitivamente se veía bien si le dolía mucho.

—Joder —jadeó débilmente, presionando su trasero contra el toque de Nines.

Este frotó el culo suavemente antes de golpearlo unas cuantas veces con solo su mano.

—Quítatelo todo ahora —murmuró, tirando de la cintura de los boxers. Había obtenido más de lo que esperaba del trato, así que ahora sentía que era apropiado que Gavin también obtuviera lo que quería.

Gavin se mordió el labio y luego hizo lo que le ordenaban, sacándose los calzoncillos y pateando la embarazosa cosa a un lado con un bufido. Miró a Nines cuando estaba correctamente de nuevo en posición. Sus mejillas aún estaban más calientes de lo que quisiera, pero trató de jugar de forma casual.

—¿Así está bien? —preguntó.

—Absolutamente —respondió el androide, admirando las marcas rojas de la paleta. Él las tocó y presionó sus dedos en ellas con curiosidad. Dejó escapar un sonido suave al verlo. No sabía que le gustaría ver a Gavin marcado así. Y también sabía que había muchas más formas de dejar un poco de sí mismo en su compañero. Concentrándose de nuevo, le dio a un lado del trasero de Gavin un golpe justo con el remo y emitió el agradable sonido que a ambos les gustó.

Un estremecimiento sacudió a través de él y, a pesar de sí mismo, gritó muy levemente. Mierda. Jadeó suavemente, con el corazón acelerado por la emoción y se armó de valor para el próximo golpe. No le gustaba ceder fácilmente. Nines tendría que trabajar si realmente quisiera escucharlo llorar.

Nines esperó un buen momento y luego golpeó el otro lado con un poco más de fuerza esta vez.

—Por lo general eres más ruidoso —bromeó.

—A-ahh —se mordió el labio para sofocar el sonido por un momento—. Ser follado es muy diferente a esto —mmmm, ser follado mientras tu culo aún estaba ardiendo era algo que no había hecho en mucho tiempo.

—Quise decir en general —contestó Nines, su tono un poco grosero. Antes de que Gavin pudiera responder, dejó algunos golpes rápidos en el culo del hombre antes de detenerse nuevamente.

—Sí, bueno... —antes de que pudiera terminar su respuesta, Nines bajó la paleta. Gavin soltó un grito más fuerte de lo que esperaba, su respiración se hizo más pesada a medida que los golpes de su pareja acarreaban los gemidos sorprendidos que ahora escapaban de sus labios—. ¡Joder! —jadeó y luego se rió por lo bajo—. ¡Eso no fue justo!

—¿Cuándo dije alguna vez que esto iba a ser justo? —respondió el androide con voz pesada—. Si todavía estás tratando de ser más bocón, supongo que deberás "remar" aún más.

Gavin se estremeció al mirar por encima del hombro al otro hombre. ¿Verificaba realmente lo que quería? Tardó un segundo en responder.

—Depende de si quieres que me sienta triste o caliente —se mordió el labio inferior—. En este momento estoy definitivamente caliente —apretó ligeramente las caderas contra la pierna de Nines para demostrar su punto—. Pero se me hace muy bochornoso.

Nines apretó el trasero de Gavin otra vez.

—No quiero arruinarte el culo todavía. Aún tengo más cosas para hacer con él —el androide bajó la paleta—. Ahora mismo... La verdadera pregunta es, ¿cómo voy a follarte esta vez? —clavó sus dedos en las manchas rojas que había dejado.

Gavin gimió bruscamente.

—Nnn, estoy muy interesado en la respuesta a eso —se presionó contra el toque del hombre, estremeciéndose ante la sensación que lo atravesó. Se olvidó de la cantidad de azotes de paleta que había recibido.

Apartando a Gavin de su regazo, Nines se puso de pie y empujó bruscamente al otro hombre hacia el borde de la cama.

—Quédate ahí —fue y sacó el lubricante de su lugar habitual. Lubricando sus dedos, rápidamente se puso a trabajar empujando uno dentro de su compañero. Apoyó su otra mano en el culo de Gavin, empujando en la piel otra vez.

Gavin gimió suavemente ante la sensación de dedos presionando la tierna carne mientras Nines se deslizaba dentro de él.

—Nines —gimió en voz baja—. Quiero tu polla —sus piernas ya temblaban mientras se apretaba contra el otro hombre.

—Siempre quieres eso, Gavin —respondió el androide, empujando bruscamente con un segundo dedo—. Ambos sabemos cuánto amas mi polla. Pero tienes que esperar.

Gavin se mordió el labio mientras mecía su trasero contra el segundo dedo.

—No es suficiente —respondió malhumorado. Miró por encima del hombro a Nines antes de deslizar una mano entre sus muslos para tocarse—. Y no quiero esperar.

Nines nalgueó bruscamente el culo de Gavin.

—No dije que pudieras tocarte a ti mismo. Manos en la cama, ahora.

Gavin jadeó y se estremeció pero, de mala gana, puso sus manos sobre la cama.

—Date prisa y fóllame entonces —suplicó mientras presionaba con fuerza contra la mano de Nines—. ¿Por favor?

—No —Nines respondió de inmediato y empujó un tercer dedo—. Estoy tan decepcionado de ti, Gavin —él embistió al hombre con sus dedos rápidamente—. Debería hacerte venir así por desobedecerme.

Gavin gimió y cayó contra los dedos del hombre. Dios se sentía demasiado bien, especialmente cuando lo extendió más, pero no se comparaba con ser jodido por él.

—Nines, por favor —gimió. Sus dedos se enroscaron para agarrar las mantas debajo de él.

Quitándole los dedos, Nines se desabrochó los pantalones lo suficiente como para sacar su polla y empujar rápidamente dentro de Gavin. Presionó contra la espalda del hombre para hablarle al oído.

—No te he perdonado todavía —dijo, comenzando a embestir a su compañero contra las sábanas.

Gavin se estremeció y jadeó cuando el hombre lo empujó, enterrando momentáneamente su rostro en las mantas para amortiguar el grito de alegría que se le escapó por los labios. La voz de Nines contra su oreja lo hizo estremecerse e inclinarse hacia el hombre, desesperado por más, más de él, más de su polla. De alguna manera, la desaprobación en su voz dolía más que las nalgadas.

—¿Qué... qué puedo hacer para que me perdones?

—Ya he decidido tu castigo —Nines fijó los brazos de Gavin en la cama cuando se estrelló contra él en una nueva embestida. Joder, él estaba muy nervioso por azotarlo. Su compañero se sentía tan bien por dentro; Nines tuvo que sofocar sus propios gemidos.

Fijado a la cama, siendo follado tan duro y rápido, Gavin tuvo problemas para encontrar las palabras con las que responder. Así que se rindió y se permitió gemir y llorar en la cama mientras Nines lo follaba.

—Vente por mí, Gavin... te necesito —Nines se obligó a liberar un gemido con su propia voz ronca.

—Joder, joder —sollozó alegremente—, tan malditamente bueno... —sus propios gemidos interrumpieron y rompieron sus palabras. No pudo contenerse, ni tampoco quería hacerlo. Se balanceó hacia atrás, con las piernas temblando y sus dedos arañando inútilmente las mantas debajo de él—. ¡Voy a venirme! ¡Joder, Nines! —su orgasmo le robó lo último de la fuerza de sus piernas, pero afortunadamente la cama atrapó la mayor parte de su peso.

Una vez que Nines sintió que Gavin terminaba, se retiró bruscamente y se acarició un par de veces antes de llegar sobre el trasero y la espalda de su compañero.

—No obtienes lo que quieres a menos que escuches lo que digo —le recordó el androide.

La cabeza de Gavin aún giraba cuando sintió que Nines comenzaba a retirarse.

—¿Nnn? —él gimió cuando presionó hacia atrás y... sintió que Nines salpicaba semen sobre él. Resopló mientras miraba por encima del hombro, haciendo un puchero decepcionado—. Lo entiendo —murmuró hoscamente.

Desapareciendo por un momento, Nines regresó con una toalla para limpiar a Gavin y a él mismo. Se quitó la mayor parte de su ropa también. Luego hizo señas a su compañero para que se acostara con él en la cama. Había bastante para repasar después de esta sesión, pero no era como si hubiera olvidado nada de eso.

Gavin volvió en sí cuando lo llamó y se presionó contra Nines. Todavía era un concepto tan extraño, tener un Dom apropiado: ser lo suficientemente querido para que alguien se preocupara por él. Levantando su manta para envolverla alrededor de ambos, recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho del otro hombre nuevamente. Había estado tan agotado la otra noche que no había notado el suave ritmo de su bomba de Thirium. Así como y a la vez tan diferente del corazón de un humano. Emparejó su respiración a su ritmo hasta que el temblor se detuvo y su pecho ya no se agitaba.

—Haa —jadeó mientras se movía brevemente para besar el pecho de Nines—. Creo que eres muy bueno en esto.

Nines dejó escapar una risa suave antes de hablar.

—Estoy orgulloso de ti —murmuró ahora que Gavin se había calmado un poco—. Aceptaste muy bien el castigo —suavemente dejó que sus dedos recorrieran la piel de su compañero.

Él bufó suavemente, complacido y avergonzado.

—Bueno, me merecía algo peor. Solo estoy agradecido de que no hayas decidido no follarme o algo así —frunció el ceño ante la idea—. Nadie ha pasado suficiente tiempo conmigo para tener que pensar en esta mierda... Estoy muy jodido, ¿no?

El LED del androide se puso amarillo y se quedó así mientras estaba barajando silenciosamente sus pensamientos.

—No creo que estés 'jodido' tal como lo pones, pero tienes algunas ideas equivocadas sobre lo que estamos haciendo aquí, creo. Quiero aclarar esto contigo, si no te importa discutirlo en este momento.

Gavin captó el débil destello de amarillo en la habitación y sonrió tristemente para sí mismo.

—No me importa discutirlo ahora —se movió un poco para poder ver correctamente la cara del androide—. Déjame decirte... Sé que no eres como mis otros compañeros y me he acostado con mucha gente de mierda... —suspiró suavemente—. Pero ese es un modo de pensamiento al que estoy acostumbrado... Creo que me tomará un poco desconectar eso de esto —bajó su rostro contra el pecho de Nines—. Me alegra que no pienses que estoy jodido, pero no quiero que pienses que hiciste algo mal debido a mis problemas.

—Entiendo que probablemente tomará un poco para... reescribir cómo funcionan tus pensamientos —buscar y encontrar toda la información sobre BDSM en realidad hizo que Nines entendiera a los humanos y a las emociones un poco mejor. Sin embargo, principalmente, Gavin lo había ayudado mucho en ello, curiosamente. Él acarició suavemente la parte superior de la cabeza de su compañero—. No quiero que pienses que estoy intencionalmente tratando de lastimarte; esto es todo por la escena ¿Lo entiendes?

Gavin emitió un sonido suave cuando lo acarició, pero fueron las palabras de Nines las que tuvieron el efecto real en él. Hundió al androide en un beso, aferrándose desesperadamente a él hasta que dejó que sus labios se separaran.

—Lo entiendo y sé que no tienes verdaderas intenciones de lastimarme —besó a Nines de nuevo—. Confío en ti.

—Entonces confío en que me digas si alguna vez voy demasiado lejos —respondió en un tono tranquilo. El androide devolvió el beso y sostuvo a Gavin cerca. Su pecho se sentía extrañamente apretado y todavía tenía problemas para identificar la emoción que estaba sintiendo. Todo lo que sabía era que quería evitar que alguien volviera a hacerle daño a su pareja.

—Por supuesto —se acurrucó en el abrazo de Nines, agradecido por la cercanía del androide—. Independientemente de la bocanada de mierda que disparo, prometo que usaré la palabra segura si siento que no puedo soportarlo —hizo una pausa y luego tocó la mejilla de Nines—. O si realmente no disfruto lo que estás haciendo, dado el caso.

—Bueno. Entonces creo que estamos de acuerdo —respondió Nines, apoyándose en el toque de Gavin.

El detective sonrió.

—Definitivamente —ahora solo tenía que no hallar todo ese sentimiento de seguridad y comodidad como algo jodidamente sexy. Porque ya quería saltar a Nines otra vez—. Ahora que eso está decidido... ¿Tengo que comportarme mañana también?

Nines se rió.

—Creo que deberíamos darle un respiro a tu culo, Gavin. Entonces, supongo que no, no tienes que ser bueno. Pero si eres tan malo, podría ser obligado a hacerte algo en el trabajo.

—Honestamente, no puedo decidir si eso es algo bueno o malo para que evitar que te salte durante el trabajo.

—Hmm. Quiero decir, tendría que amordazarte si quiero follarte en el baño por ejemplo —dijo Nines de forma práctica.

Gavin se mordió el labio.

—Eso no me está ayudando para nada.

—Supongo que depende de lo preocupado que estés por ser atrapado —señaló el androide.

Estuvo en silencio por un par de segundos y luego solo sonrió.

—Trae una mordaza por si acaso y veremos qué pasa —Gavin le dio un rápido beso en los labios.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTAS DE LA TRADUCTORA: [Este capítulo vino un tanto ardiente a la vez que tierno (a su modo), ¿no creen?
> 
> Se ve que Gavin tuvo muchos Doms de mierda antes de toparse con Nines y medio que por ahí se le olvida que nuestro androide "más cuello que cara" en realidad es un ser precioso al mismo tiempo que un semental en la cama 7u7
> 
> Recuerden no hacer spoilers de la historia en los comentarios, cielos míos. Por favor, respetemos a aquellos que aún no han leído la historia.
> 
> Los quiero mucho,  
> La Samantha <3<3<3]


	7. CAPÍTULO SIETE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTAS DE LAS AUTORAS: "Perdón por la mega tardía actualización, mi Hank y yo fuimos a la playa hoy. Fue increíble. ¡Disfruten el capítulo!"
> 
> Etiquetas del capítulo: mordazas, sexo semi-público.

El agradable latido dejado por la paleta logró satisfacer gran parte de su deseo de tocar a Nines en el trabajo. También hizo que sea extremadamente difícil concentrarse en medio de los aburridos trámites que tuvo que hacer. Se retorció en su asiento, tomó un sorbo de café y cambió de posición para apoyar sus piernas sobre el escritorio. Si no se podía enfocar, entonces jugaría con su teléfono por unos minutos. La documentación no iba a irse a ningún lado. Entonces Nines pasó y se estrelló bruscamente en su silla, derribándolo y haciendo que quite los pies del escritorio.

—¡Maldito...! —Gavin giró sobre el androide, apretando los dientes, pero el resto de su respuesta fue silenciada por la forma en que Nines le sonrió.

Su corazón latía con fuerza, pero él solo resopló y giró la silla para mirar hacia su terminal. Bastardo... No era justo que tuviese una sonrisa tan hermosa. Intentó, y falló, enfocarse en su trabajo mientras la sonrisa de Nines seguía flotando en su cabeza. Lo había estado probando todo el día, burlándose de él para ver si se desmoronaba y suplicaba por ello. Él estaba peleando contra la marea. Gavin no era nada si no terco.

Luego, por supuesto, llevó su frustración a algún oficial de patrulla al azar en la sala de descanso y eso fue todo.

Estaba frustrado, aún seguía estando jodidamente caliente y desde el otro lado de la habitación había captado accidentalmente el breve destello rojo en el LED de Nines mientras observaba al compañero de trabajo ofensivo salir corriendo de la sala de descanso. Había algo sobre el hecho de que Nines realmente se preocupaba por él encima de todo lo demás que destruyó su resolución.

Gavin le envió un mensaje de texto mientras caminaba despreocupadamente hacia la habitación de los hombres: _[Tú ganas.]_

Nines casi se rió en voz alta cuando apareció la notificación. Había estado presionando a Gavin todo el día, así que realmente no era justo... pero la idea de arruinar a su compañero en el trabajo era demasiado tentador. Esperó unos momentos antes de entrar discretamente al baño también.

Gavin se mordió el labio mientras miraba el teléfono. ¿Iba a responder o qué? Apagó la pantalla y golpeó ansiosamente sus dedos contra la pantalla, esperando. Entonces la puerta se abrió y allí estaba, y su corazón latía con fuerza por una razón diferente.

—¿Alguien está cerca? —murmuró.

—No —respondió Nines fácilmente mientras se acercaba al detective.

—Bien —Gavin sabía que debería actuar mejor, pero ya no tenía ganas de hacerlo. Estaba agotado y de alguna manera la ansiedad de que Nines no viniera le había molestado más de lo que creía que era posible. Se encontró con el androide a mitad de camino y se inclinó para besarlo bruscamente.

—Fóllame antes de que pierda la cabeza.

El androide sonrió, empujó a Gavin a un puesto vacío y cerró la puerta detrás de ellos. Él sacó una corbata que había tomado de la casa de su compañero la noche anterior.

—Espero que no estés muy apegado a esto porque lo usaré para amordazarte.

Gavin se sonrojó un poco al verlo.

—Bastardo —respondió con una sonrisa—. La odio... para su propósito previsto al menos —se bajó la cremallera de los pantalones y se los bajó con ansiedad. Debajo del dril de algodón, Gavin llevaba un par de boyshorts **_{N/T: "lo siento, pero no sé como se traduce esta palabra dado que yo solo los conozco de ese modo"}_ ** negros para niños, completamente de encaje. A pesar de usarlo para este propósito, encontró que su rostro aún ardía—, ... Como te gustaron tanto los otros, pensé en usar algo divertido esta vez.

—Hm, me parece que esperabas ser follado hoy —comentó Nines, pasando un dedo por debajo del borde del encaje—. Me gusta la idea de que lleves estos todo el día sin embargo —se inclinó y besó al hombre ferozmente. El gesto fue dulce y sexy; Nines realmente no podía esperar más—. Manos en la pared, Gavin.

—Vale la pena estar preparado —y joder, él tenía razón en su decisión. La fuerza en el beso del otro hombre lo deleitó y confirmó su elección de usar la ropa interior de encaje. Él hizo lo que se le dijo—. Date prisa —murmuró. Ya era duro y la expectación le estaba haciendo doler la entrepierna.

Nines tiró de la mordaza improvisada en la boca de Gavin y la ató cuidadosamente. Ya habían hablado de palabras seguras no verbales, así que eso estaba fuera del camino. Se bajó la ropa interior de encaje solo tanto como lo necesitaba. Sacando su polla, se lubricó a sí mismo de una botella que tenía en su bolsillo. Usó sus pies para separar más las piernas de Gavin y luego, tomándose su tiempo, comenzó a empujar dentro del hombre ansioso.

Gavin se estremeció feliz ante la sensación de la polla de Nines presionándose contra él. Lo iba a convertir en un ser un estúpido paciente, pero él podría manejar eso a cambio de la oportunidad de tomar su pene de una vez. Presionó su trasero en el deslizamiento lento, deseando que Nines le diera más, mientras gemía suavemente en la tela de la mordaza.

El androide agarró las caderas de Gavin mientras se deslizaba hacia su compañero. Se detuvo un momento antes de continuar y aumentar el ritmo solo ligeramente. Sabía que debía hacer esto rápido, pero la tensión de ser atrapado y lo maravilloso que Gavin se veía siendo follada en público lo hacía querer prolongar la experiencia.

Sus dedos se presionaban contra la pared, incapaz de aferrarse a nada, ya que el androide lo tenía atrapado contra ella. Su pecho ya estaba agitado y su cuerpo era un lío tembloroso. La posibilidad de ser descubiertos lo hacía aún más emocionante. Gavin sacudió sus caderas de vuelta a los empujes de Nines deseando poder suplicar por más.

Al androide le encantó ver a Gavin tratar de encontrar algo para hundir sus uñas; pero no había nada. Sus uñas arañaban inútilmente el azulejo. Empezó a follar al hombre con más fuerza, incapaz de resistir y necesitando escuchar los gritos ahogados de su compañero. El sonido de la unión de sus cuerpos no resultaba ser silencioso en la habitación vacía.

Gavin gimió y jadeó en su mordaza, arañando contra la pared para mantenerse cerca de Nines y fallando tan miserablemente. De repente, Nines tenía sus manos clavadas en la pared con una de las suyas, sosteniéndolo en su lugar mientras lo follaba. Gavin presionó al otro hombre desesperadamente.

—¡Nnnn!

—Si no te vienes pronto, alguien va a averiguar cuánto te gusta que te follen en el trabajo —susurró Nines, conduciendo su pene más profundo y más fuerte dentro de Gavin.

Era tan jodidamente difícil de pensar. Las palabras de Nines hicieron que su cabeza girara y que su cuerpo doliera en todos los sentidos. Él ya estaba cerca, pero eso solo hizo que llegar fuera un hecho. Él se vino, sollozando suavemente en su mordaza mientras movía con avidez sus caderas en los movimientos bruscos de Nines.

Este también había llegado a su límite y se vino poco después, embistiendo fuertemente a Gavin mientras terminaba. Envolvió un brazo alrededor del cuerpo del detective y lo sostuvo mientras se retiraba. Luego desató la mordaza con una mano.

—Mm, hice que quedaras un desastre de nuevo, ¿no? —comentó el androide pensativamente.

Gavin gimió cuando Nines se retiró, pero resopló decepcionado cuando le sacaron la mordaza. Al menos era apoyado por Nines, porque sin duda dudaba que pudiera mantenerse a sí mismo.

—Debería pensar en hacerte usar un condón —murmuró pensativamente antes de girar en los brazos de Nines para poder mirar al androide—. Lástima que me guste más así —se acercó y le dio un beso a Nines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTAS DE LA TRADUCTORA: [Ni siquiera en el trabajo estos dos pueden contenerse. A Fowler no le agradará esto, definitivamente xDDDDD
> 
> En fin, trataré de traerles otro capítulo HOY. Estamos más o menos en la mitad y quiero terminar con esto para arrancar ya mismo con todo lo maravilloso que pienso traerles para el fandom de Detroit (n.n)
> 
> Recuerden de no hacer spoilers en los comentarios. Por favor, respetemos a aquellos que aún no han leído la historia, babies.
> 
> Los quiero mucho,  
> La Samantha <3<3<3]


	8. CAPÍTULO OCHO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTAS DE LAS AUTORAS: "Una vez más, actualización super tardía. Tengan un buen día. Jajaja."
> 
> Etiquetas del capítulo: descripciones de la violencia.

Habían pasado unas pocas semanas y Gavin no estaba de tan buen humor como lo había estado antes. Habían estado trabajando por largas horas y Nines no había venido. Un poco de mierda sobre él que necesita descansar o algo así. Lo que sea. Se dijo a sí mismo que no le importaba, que eso no importaba... Pero en realidad no estaba funcionando. El estrés del trabajo lo hacía enojar, la falta de sexo lo hacía enojar, la frustración sexual en el trabajo lo hacía enojar. Él estaba enojado con todos, con todos exceptuando a Nines.

Entonces, por supuesto, alguien decidió que era buena idea meterse con él para así poder usarlo en su contra.

—¿Qué te subió por el culo y murió ahí, Reed? Has sido un jodido dolor de cabeza últimamente.

—Cállate la boca, Wes.

—Nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que tuvieras algo por los androides.

—¿De qué diablos estás hablando? —su frustración desinteresada cambió de objetivo—. Me importa un carajo todo lo que sea referidos a los androides.

—Eso no es lo que he estado escuchando en la oficina —Wes estaba claramente complacido de haber conseguido que Gavin mordiera. Incluso Gavin en persona podía darse cuenta de eso, sin embargo no podía ver más allá del rojo en su visión.

—Bueno, tu información está jodidamente equivocada. Son solo máquinas, herramientas, medios para un maldito fin.

Lamentó sus palabras en el mismo momento en que salieron de su boca. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Nines acercarse, un destello de color rojo y luego la figura oscura se retiró de su periferia. _«Mierda, no. ¡Espera!»_ Se dio media vuelta, listo para perseguirlo, cuando Wes volvió a disparar.

—Bueno, escuché que te has estado molestando con todo el mundo, excepto con tu jodido androide, así que creo que suena como un punto débil.

—¡Cállate la boca!

Lo siguiente que Gavin supo fue que Wes se encontraba en el suelo agarrándose de su cara.

—¡Me rompiste la puta nariz!

—¡Reed!

Fowler estaba parado en la puerta de su oficina, mirándolo como si fuera un perro salvaje. Se lo merecía, pero no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo.

—El bastardo estaba difundiendo rumores sobre mí. ¡No aceptaré esa clase de tonterías!

—Ustedes dos, a mi oficina. Ahora.

Gavin apretó los dientes, tratando de contener su furia. Tenía que ir a buscar Nines. Él tenía que disculparse. No había querido decir... No Nines. Nines era cualquier cosa menos una herramienta para él... Su corazón latía con fuerza mientras estaba en la oficina de Fowler, tomando su regaño y disculpándose sin verdaderamente sentirlo. Había eliminado toda su adrenalina cuando golpeó a Wes... ahora todo lo que tenía era la paralizante sensación de culpa.

Solo encontró a Nines una vez cuando el androide llegó a él con detalles sobre su caso actual. Actuó como si nada estuviera mal, excepto que claramente lo estaba. No hubo inflexión en nada de lo que dijo, ni emoción, solo trabajo. Incluso cuando Gavin llegó al auto y se disculpó, Nines solo lo miró por un momento antes de decir que todo estaba _"bien"_.

—¡Mierda! ¡No estás actuando como tú!

—Gavin —Nines se detuvo por un momento—, deberías concentrarte en el camino.

Grandioso. Gavin estaba temblando cuando llegaron a la casa. No sabía qué hacer, no sabía cómo solucionarlo, y lo peor era que no podía concentrarse adecuadamente en su trabajo debido a eso. Nines fue el que más habló mientras entrevistaban a un posible vínculo con su caso, y la mirada de Gavin vagó por la habitación con indiferencia. En su desinterés por la conversación, captó algo que Nines logró pasar por alto: una figura con capucha que se deslizaba por la cerca trasera.

—Tengo que sacar algo del auto, ya vuelvo.

Captó la mirada que le dio Nines, en algún lugar entre lo neutral y frustrado, pero siguió adelante. Miró hacia la casa, se aseguró de que la persona que estaba dentro no pudiera verlo y se dirigió hacia el callejón donde la figura encapuchada había desaparecido. Lo que encontró no fue lo que esperaba. Un adolescente delincuente se había convertido repentinamente en un grupo de individuos considerablemente más torpes. Estaban interrogando al niño sobre si tenía o no _"lo suyo"_ y le prometía que echaría a los estúpidos policías dado que su hermano lo estaba cubriendo.

Fue todo lo que Gavin escuchó, hasta que alguien lo golpeó en la nuca.

Cayó, con fuerza, y la mentalidad de buena gente se apoderó del grupo cuando el niño gritó:

—¡Oh, mierda, ese es uno de ellos! —y de repente pasó a ser un testigo que debía ser eliminado.

—Joder —buscó a tientas su pistola, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, alguien ya le había dado una patada y la pistola se fue alejando de él. Se las arregló para atrapar el segundo golpe antes de que pudiera chocar contra su cabeza y arrastró al bastardo fuera de balance. Uno abajo, o tres, no podía decirlo. Su visión todavía estaba borrosa desde el primer golpe.

Derribar al pateador le dio suficiente tiempo para avanzar y agarrar su arma. Apretó un tiro antes de que una bota cayera sobre su cara. _«Genial»_ , pensó mientras su visión se desvanecía. _«Voy a morir y ni siquiera me disculpé adecuadamente con Nines...»_

 

**_* * *_ **

 

Nines miró a su alrededor, pensando que podría haber escuchado algo, pero no se movió hasta que escuchó el disparo. Se sintió absolutamente frío cuando su cuerpo logró adelantarse a su mente. Se movía sin esfuerzo hacia el sonido mientras estaba ocupado maldiciéndose por no haber seguido a Gavin. Fue francamente estúpido dejarlo ir solo.

Un grupo de figuras oscuras se acurrucaba alrededor de algo en el suelo, dándole patadas a algo. No, ese algo...

Era Gavin aún... ¿vivo? Inconsciente y maltratado pero sí, vivo.

Nines ni siquiera pre-calculó nada ya que sus procesos parecían congelarse. Sabía lo que había que hacer para mantener a su compañero a salvo. Así que simplemente empezó a actuar.

Todos eran adultos jóvenes, mayores que el adolescente que habían estado buscando y, al parecer, Gavin lo había encontrado pero ninguno de ellos estaba entrenado para luchar como él. También tenía el elemento de sorpresa de su lado. Los dos primeros cayeron con nada más que un golpe bien colocado en los puntos de presión apropiados. Un idiota intentó disparar el arma de Gavin; esquivó con fluidez mientras alguien gritaba _"oh, mierda, él es un androide"_ para proceder a desarmar al hombre, le rompió la nariz y cazó a los dos restantes cuando empezaban a escabullirse. El adolescente había sido rozado por el disparo inicial de Gavin y estaba llorando.

Esto fue su culpa. Debió haber vigilado mejor a Gavin. Finalmente recordó seguir el procedimiento y pedir una copia de seguridad. Luego detuvo al punk consciente y fue a tranquilizarse a sí mismo de que Gavin estaba estable.

Nines intentó no enfocarse en el hecho de que sus manos temblaban mientras se inclinaba para controlar al hombre. Rayos. Estaba mal. Su bomba de thirium parecía funcionar mal y su garganta se sentía apretada. Las emociones eran perturbadoras. Hacían que el tratar de controlar a Gavin sea mucho más difícil. Logró analizar la situación después de un momento e identificar qué era exactamente lo que estaba mal. Había algunos moretones superficiales aquí y allá, definitivamente un ojo negro... unas costillas rotas... nada perforado... estaba estable pero el androide no podía estar seguro de que todo estaba bien hasta que se realizara un examen más completo. No podía comprobar si había sangrado interno.

El tiempo trascurrido entre él mirando a Gavin y que una ambulancia finalmente llegara, pareció prolongarse para siempre. Lógicamente, sabía la cantidad exacta de tiempo que había pasado, pero eso no hizo nada para cambiar su percepción de ello. Sus dedos permanecieron apretados en la chaqueta de su compañero mientras esperaba, soltando solo una vez que uno de los médicos anunció que necesitaban verlo mejor. Uno de los técnicos de emergencias médicas, otro androide, se apartó de la ráfaga de actividad para controlarlo.

—Detecto una inestabilidad en tu programa. ¿Estás ileso?

La pregunta lo tomó desprevenido y frunció el ceño cuando levantó la mano para tocar su LED. Luz roja reflejada en sus dedos. Huh.

—No estoy herido.

Su expresión era simpática pero no condescendiente.

—Estás experimentando un shock. Es mucho para asimilar. ¿Quieres viajar con tu pareja? Me sentiría mejor si no intentaras seguir la ambulancia por tu cuenta.

Él asintió con fuerza.

—Me gustaría eso —bajó la mano mientras observaba cómo el color se tornaba amarillo. Mejor.

—Gracias. Ahora creo que hay un detective aquí para que se haga cargo de ti. Estaremos listos para irnos en breve.

—Gracias. Sí, estaré allí —se movió rígidamente, un poco aturdido, cuando abandonó el callejón y encontró a Connor allí de pie. Hank parecía perturbado, pero Connor solo extendió una mano hacia Nines. Frunció el ceño cuando notó que su mano aún temblaba mientras la levantaba para encontrarse con la de Connor. Compartió los detalles de lo que habían encontrado hasta ese momento y luego dirigió su atención a Gavin al instante.

—Voy con él. Por favor, lleva su auto de vuelta a la estación.

Connor no hizo ningún comentario y Nines estaba agradecido por eso, pero podía decir que su estado mental había preocupado al otro androide. Esto era completamente frustrante. Sacó las llaves de Gavin del bolsillo, se las tiró fácilmente a Connor y se metió en la ambulancia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTAS DE LA TRADUCTORA: [Y sí... Todo acaba de irse a la reverenda puta de un capítulo a otro :"v
> 
> ¿Qué le sucederá a Gavin? ¿Y a Nines? *suspenso*
> 
> Mañana trataré de traerles capítulo nuevo. Estoy tratando de acabar lo más pronto posible, babies, y es por ello que vamos volando en estas partes (n.n)
> 
> Recuerden de no hacer spoilers en la sección de comentarios. Tratemos de respetar a las personas que aún no han leído la historia, por favor.
> 
> Los quiero mucho,  
> La Samantha <3<3<3]


	9. CAPÍTULO NUEVE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTAS DE LAS AUTORAS: "¡Gracias por los comentarios! (:"

La confusión fue lo primero que saludó a Gavin cuando despertó. El dolor fue lo segundo. Inhaló bruscamente y trató de abrir los ojos. Uno de ellos estaba violentamente... ¿hinchado? Levantó una mano, descubrió que había una jodida intravenosa en ella y gruñó cuando comenzó a recordar lo que en realidad. Había sido atacado por un grupo de punks. Entonces, ¿la intravenosa significaba que estaba... en el hospital? Le dolía respirar, pero no tenía tubos en la cara, por lo que probablemente eran solo las costillas y no los pulmones.

Algo tocó su mano en el cuarto oscuro y casi se estremeció antes de que la familiaridad del toque hiciera clic en todo su cuerpo.

—Oye lata. Entonces... ¿no estoy muerto? —intentó reírse pero solo molestó las costillas—. Joder —siseó.

El LED de Nines se puso rojo para luego volver a amarillo mientras apretaba los labios.

—Estoy bastante desgarrado entre besarte o darte un puñetazo. Realmente no estoy seguro por cuál decidirme —respondió finalmente, pero su agarre era fuerte alrededor de la mano de Gavin.

Gavin frunció el ceño profundamente.

—Lo siento, la cagué... —dudó un momento—. Con el caso también, pero me refiero a... sobre lo que dije antes... —apretó la mano de Nines—. No quise decir eso.

—Lo sé, pero fue mezquino de mi parte ser perturbado por ello. Simplemente no me di cuenta de lo que significarían esas palabras... —Nines buscó el término adecuado para que coincidiera con sus sentimientos—. No sabía que te harían daño.

—Joder, Nines... No, no fue mezquino —deseó tanto poder salir de la cama y tocar a Nines, besarlo, cualquier cosa. Que desesperadamente aferrarse a su mano fuera todo lo que podía hacer era demasiado frustrante—. Me da igual, ¿de acuerdo? Significas más para mí que mi jodido orgullo —¿realmente había dicho eso? Tragó ansioso.

—A decir verdad, no he estado pensando en eso en absoluto. Podrías haber muerto porque no fui contigo. No eres el único que necesita reconsiderar lo que significa su orgullo para ello —el androide miró hacia abajo y negó con la cabeza. Él había estado sentado ahí por un tiempo y tuvo mucho para repasar lo culpable que se sentía y lo que debería haber hecho diferente en su mente.

Gavin vaciló. 

—Nines... Joder... No hiciste nada malo. Mierdas como estas suceden en nuestra línea de trabajo, tuve suerte esta vez. Algunos policías maltratados no se alejan de sus paradas rutinarias de tráfico —apretó la mano de Nines nuevamente—. No puedes culparte a ti mismo. Quería que mantuvieras a ese tipo hablando y lo hiciste... apuesto a que tú también fuiste quien se aseguró de que mi idiota trasero no estuviera muerto, ¿no?

Nines sabía lógicamente que Gavin le estaba diciendo la verdad, pero todavía se sentía un poco descontento por ello. No sentía que eso le quitara la culpa por completo. 

—... sí —respondió, su LED rodando entre rojo y amarillo. No quería recordar cómo se sintió cuando vio a Gavin en aquel estado.

—Disparé ese tiro porque sabía que vendrías por mí y lo hiciste —Gavin observó el LED en movimiento mientras hablaba, luego soltó las manos de Nines en un débil intento de agarrar su camisa y tirar de él hacia abajo. Ninguno de los intentos tuvo éxito y gruñó por lo bajo—. Ahora, ¿podrías besarme?

Incapaz de evitar sonreír ante eso, Nines se inclinó hacia delante para acunar cuidadosamente la cara de Gavin y presionar un breve pero cálido beso en los labios del otro hombre.

Gavin suspiró suavemente cuando sus labios se separaron y se estiraron para acariciar la mejilla de Nines antes de que pudiera retirarse. 

—Gracias.

 

_*** * *** _

 

La mayor parte del día se gastó yendo y viniendo de pruebas para asegurarse de que sus lesiones fueran principalmente contusiones y costillas fracturadas. Le dieron el alta a última hora de la tarde para que fuera a casa por el resto de su curación. Dolores malditamente dolorosos y unas cuantas costillas rotas en realidad fueron el mejor escenario que podían haber esperado. Gavin estaba bastante seguro de que Nines solo se había apartado de su lado ese día porque había tenido que presentar su informe en el trabajo... y porque Gavin le había pedido lastimosamente que revisara a los gatos por él.

Tina le envió mensajes de texto de manera intermitente a lo largo del día, desde ira hasta preocupación. Tan pronto como él fue autorizado a ir a casa, ella prometió ir a verlo después de su turno. No estaba seguro de cómo decirle que probablemente ya tendría un cuidador, así que no lo hizo. Era solo una cuestión de tiempo hasta que ella se diera cuenta de que estaba durmiendo con su compañero...

Fue exactamente como él esperaba.

Nines lo había recogido cuando fue puesto en libertad y se había ofrecido a quedarse cuando llegaran. Lo que significaba que definitivamente estaría allí cuando Tina llegara más tarde esa noche... pero hasta entonces tuvo la tarde para pasar con Nines y sus gatos.

—Entonces uhm, Tina va a pasarse por aquí después de su turno... —se movió nerviosamente en el sofá, pasando sus dedos por el pelaje grueso de Grif.

Nines lo miró. 

—¿Quieres que convenientemente no esté aquí?

—¡No! —Gavin tosió, avergonzado por lo rápido que había protestado—. Eso es lo que iba a preguntar... si no si estuvieras dispuesto a quedarte.

—Por supuesto que me quedaré —respondió el androide, un poco nervioso por todo el asunto. Repasó una serie de preguntas y probabilidades que van desde algún lugar como: _"¿por qué me iría si no quiere que lo haga?"_  a _"¿hay algún significado más profundo para él que quiere que me quede?"_ Sin embargo, no dijo nada de eso y se alegró de que Gavin no estuviera sentado a su derecha.

Gavin suspiró en silencio y se inclinó hacia Nines.

—Ustedes dos son algunas de las últimas personas que todavía se preocupan por mí —se rió entre dientes—. Pensé que ella merecía saber que no tomé absolutamente ninguno de sus consejos con respecto a ti.

Nines puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros de su compañero con cuidado.

—Le pediste un consejo, ¿eh? —eso le hizo sentir curiosidad.

—Sí... —Gavin confesó con una leve risita—. Y ella me dijo que te conociera antes de que estúpidamente te dejara follarme. Lo escuché muy bien... pero, ¿cómo podría decir que no cuando estabas allí y todo dispuesto para mí? —miró al otro hombre con curiosidad—. Y te conozco mejor después de eso... diría que definitivamente tomé la decisión correcta —ahora estaba estimando con cautela cuánto tiempo tendría que esperar antes de que Nines pensara en follarlo otra vez... Maldita sea.

—Me alegra que me consideres la opción correcta —repitió Nines con una suave sonrisa. La frase lo hizo sentir cálido, pero también hizo que su pecho se sintiera apretado. Se encontró a sí mismo gustándole. Le gustaba todo lo que significaba que Gavin lo iba a mantener cerca.

El detective sonrió.

—Ahí le has dado. Tuve un sexo increíble y resultó ser... —dudó, mirando hacia el androide al que estaba abrazado. Cuando pensó en todas las cosas que Nines era para él, toda la amabilidad que no merecía, toda la sensualidad... Hacía que su corazón palpitara—. Mejor de lo que nunca anticipé. Incluso te importa una mierda sobre mí como persona.

Sintiendo aún más oprimido el pecho, Nines se volvió y besó la sien de Gavin. Nunca imaginó que desearía tanta aceptación por parte de alguien con quien solía estar constantemente en desacuerdo. Sus ojos se sentían como si le estuvieran picando por alguna razón...

—¿Estás bien, Nines? —se sentó con cuidado y miró a Nines más de cerca.

—Creo que sí —respondió Nines, parpadeando unas cuantas veces y encontrando sus ojos húmedos. Él les pasó una mano por encima.

Gavin frunció el ceño y se acercó suavemente a la cara de Nines. 

—¿Estás llorando? ¿Dije algo malo? —por un segundo, el pánico casi ahogó su capacidad de hablar. ¿Realmente la había jodido? Tal vez Nines realmente ya no sentía culpa por dejar que lo lastimaran y en realidad todavía estaba molesto por los comentarios despectivos hacia los androides. ¡Joder, joder, joder! ¿Por qué no podía pensar en algo inteligente que decir?

—No, no —respondió el androide, rápidamente, capaz de decir que Gavin estaba entrando en pánico—. Creo que es porque... estoy muy feliz en este momento.

El pecho de Gavin se sentía estúpidamente apretado. Agachó su cara contra el hombro del hombre mientras sus mejillas se calentaban.

—Oh, mierda —se rió suavemente mientras un estremecimiento corría a través de él—. Lo siento... yo... —sus dedos se curvaron en la camisa de Nines—. Tenía miedo de haberla jodido.

—No la jodiste —dijo Nines, acariciando a Gavin y tratando de calmarlo—. Me hiciste feliz.

Gavin se apretó contra el toque de Nines y dejó que la tensión se le escapara. Le dolía en todas partes, pero tampoco quería analgésicos todavía. Tomar otra dosis lo volvería loco y eso era lo último que quería. Se aferró a Nines.

—Me alegro —murmuró tímidamente—, es lo menos que puedo hacer a cambio de todo lo que tú haces por mí.

Nines se volvió con cuidado para dejar que Gavin apoyara la cabeza contra su pecho y pasó los dedos por el cabello del hombre. Estaba silencioso y pensativo, solo respirando y exhalando y sintiendo a su compañero a salvo contra él. De repente sus movimientos se detuvieron. Se agachó e inclinó la cara de Gavin hacia arriba para que sus ojos se encontraran. Los buscó por un breve momento.

—Sabes que te amo, ¿verdad?

Gavin pensó que su corazón iba a detenerse. Se aferró al otro hombre tan fuerte como pudo mientras sus estúpidos ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Ah, maldición. Nines —se inclinó y besó profundamente al androide. Cuando rompió el beso, las lágrimas se habían derramado y corrían por sus mejillas—. Yo, joder, yo también te amo.

—Gavin —murmuró, el tono en su voz envolviendo el nombre con gusto. Pasó un pulgar sobre el rostro del hombre en vano para quitar algunas de las lágrimas, lo cual era ridículo porque estaba bastante seguro de que también estaba llorando.

Gavin sonrió mientras presionaba su mejilla en la mano de Nines. 

—Sabes, nadie me ha dicho eso antes. Y ahora tengo las malditas costillas rotas y no puedo hacer que me folles para celebrarlo. Es terriblemente injusto de tu parte.

Nines se echó a reír y sacudió la cabeza.

—Te prometo que te lo compensaré cuando estés mejor.

—Será lo mejor —respondió Gavin con una risa. Luego se estremeció. El dolor se hacía cada vez más difícil de ignorar—. Odio decirlo, pero creo que es hora de más medicamentos para el dolor...

El androide apartó suavemente a su compañero y le entregó una caja de pañuelos. Se limpió la cara y luego buscó el frasco con las medicinas de Gavin, un bocadillo y un vaso de leche. Se acomodó en el sofá para supervisar que este no hubiera tratado de saltarse la comida con su pastilla.

Miró el bocadillo dubitativo, pero finalmente lo aceptó porque sabía que no podía llevárselo sin comer. No después de su última debacle en el hospital. No quería decir que no se enfadaría con toda pequeña comida que le acercaran.

—Ugh. Esas pastillas hacen que todo sepa a culo —se quejó una vez que terminó.

—Supongo que vivirás —comentó Nines, sin simpatía—. Después de que te sientas un poco, debes descansar antes de que Tina llegue.

Gavin puso los ojos en blanco y luego se inclinó para besar el androide. Si no estuviera tan agotado por las emociones y el dolor, habría pensado en algo ingenioso para responder. En cambio, se acurrucó contra Nines y suspiró felizmente.

—Gracias por cuidarme tan bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTAS DE LA TRADUCTORA: [¡AL FIN SE CONFESARON QUE SE AMAN! <333
> 
> Bueno, en realidad, si lo analizamos mejor podríamos decir que solo les faltaba el "te amo" por parte de ambos dado que desde el comienzo demostraban que lo suyo no era solo relación Dom-Sum.
> 
> En fin, ando medio jodida de mi salud por ello no he podido actualizar nada de lo que debería estar actualizando. Igualmente me recetaron reposo absoluto por lo que puede que puede que avance con los capítulos en estos días que estaré sin hacer mucho. Ya estoy ansiosa por empezar los dos proyectos que tengo para el fandom de Detroit (n.n)
> 
> Recuerden no hacer spoilers en la sección de comentarios, por favor. Tratemos de respetar a aquellas personas que aún no han leído la historia.
> 
> Los quiero mucho,  
> La Samantha <3<3<3]


	10. CAPÍTULO DIEZ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Etiquetas del capítulo: sexo oral.

Era bastante tarde cuando Tina finalmente apareció. Golpeó una vez, esperando escuchar a Gavin gruñirle mientras ella se encontraba buscando la llave de su apartamento cuando de golpe se abriera la puerta. Tina estaba a punto de reprender seriamente a Gavin por levantarse para abrir la puerta cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando a Nines.

—¿Wuh? —ella escupió elocuentemente, casi dejando caer su pequeña cesta de gatitos de felpa como regalo sorpresa. La mujer se recuperó rápidamente cuando notó que el androide miraba fijamente su llave—. Oh, será mejor que Gavin esté lo suficientemente consciente como para hablar porque tiene mucho que explicar aquí.

Nines apretó los labios para no sonreír.

—Está despierto —dejó entrar a Tina y los gatos rodearon sus piernas. Los movió suavemente con sus pies para evitar que tropezaran con ella.

Tina estaba agradecida por las habilidades de " _pastoreo_ " de Nines, los gatos nunca te respetan ni aun con las manos llenas. Miró por encima de la canasta a Gavin, quién intentaba sentarse torpemente. Sin decir nada, ni darle tiempo para comenzar a explicarse, ella tiró toda la cesta de lujosos gatitos en su cabeza.

—Me tomó una hora encontrarte un montón de peluches de gato al azar y ¿¡ni siquiera pudiste decirle a tu maldita mejor amiga que tienes algo con Nines!? Esperaba que estuvieras aquí solo, sintiendo lástima por ti mismo con tus gatos, ¿y tú tienes un tío bueno mimándote y cuidándote? Debería haberme quedado en casa con Mike —ella resopló y se dejó caer en el sofá junto a él, pero su mirada se había desplazado a Nines—. Entonces, asumiendo que no me estoy adelantando a los hechos, ¿cuánto tiempo han estado saliendo ustedes dos?

Gavin intentó varias veces intervenir mientras se liberaba de la avalancha de adorables peluches, pero ella no escuchaba ninguna de sus excusas. La palabra " _saliendo_ " lo tomó desprevenido y tuvo que detener su lamentable intento de explicación. Mierda. ¿Estaban saliendo? Nines había dicho que lo amaba y todo eso, pero ¿podría ser que esto era lo que podría llamarse como " _salir_ "? Realmente era un puto imbécil.

—No estoy muy seguro de lo que la palabra " _salir_ " implica en su totalidad, pero por lo que sé, asumo que hemos estado " _saliendo_ " durante las últimas horas. Sin embargo, supongo que depende de Gavin definir nuestros parámetros de relación —Nines cruzó las manos detrás de su espalda y habló con toda naturalidad. Realmente lo único con lo que tenía para comparar era la relación de Connor con el teniente, pero sabía que Connor quería que eso se mantuviera en privado.

Gavin vaciló y luego asintió. Bueno, esa era probablemente una respuesta bastante legítima.

Tina miró entre los dos y suspiró.

—Nah... Conozco a Gavin demasiado bien. Si esto fuera algo reciente, él estaría tratando de pelear conmigo por tirar gatos sobre él apenas entré —ella miró a los dos—. Déjame reformular la pregunta. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan follando ustedes dos? —ahora que la cara de Gavin estaba roja, podría decirse que **ESA** era la pregunta correcta. Pequeño bastardo.

¿Los humanos siempre hacían este tipo de preguntas a sus amigos? Nines inclinó la cabeza.

—Unos pocos meses —respondió honestamente.

Tina se volvió hacia Gavin con una mirada feroz.

—No escuchaste ni una palabra de lo que te dije, ¿verdad?

Gavin se encogió de hombros y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de los peluches de gato.

—No... Él vino esa noche y no estaba dispuesto a decir que no... Me imaginé que sería una cosa de una vez y ya —miró a Nines tímidamente, pero sonrió muy a pesar suyo—. Sin embargo, te quedaste a los alrededores... y... honestamente, Nines... para los estándares humanos, esto ha sido más que solo sexo casual desde que aceptaste ser mi Dom.

¿Nines lo odiaría por ello? Se había estado aprovechando de su ingenuidad todo este tiempo, confiando en su falta de conocimiento para evitar que pidiera más de lo que estaba dispuesto a dar... y se había dado cuenta de lo importante que era el androide para él cuando... pensó que lo había jodido todo.

—Estaba feliz de que me dejaras estar a tu lado —respondió Nines. Estuvo de acuerdo con la incertidumbre de la relación porque pensaba que enfrentaría esa consecuencia del acuerdo que habían alcanzado cuando llegaran allí. Por el momento, había podido estar con Gavin y eso era todo lo que le importaba en aquel entonces.

El detective se mordió un poco el labio. Hubiera deseado más que nada en el mundo no haber estado lesionado en ese preciso momento para así poder saltarle encima a Nines.

—Eres jodidamente demasiado bueno para mí...

Tina miró a los chicos por unos momentos.

—¡Gavin!

El detective se estremeció, dispersando su lujosa colección de gatitos por el suelo.

—Diablos, ¿qué?

—¡Nada de " _qué_ "! ¿Has estado durmiendo con él y hasta sentías algo por él y solo...? ¿¿¿dejaste que se quedara así sin que supiera nada de ello??? ¡No me digas que estabas esperando a que viniera y te explicara cómo son las relaciones con ustedes dos presentes porque esas son un montón de tonterías!

Esa ira probablemente estaba justificada.

—¡No lo estaba! —no tenía dónde esconderse y ya se sentía como basura—. Quería... pensé que sería un lugar más sencillo para comenzar que la oficina... Pero después de toda esta mierda, ya estaba... obligado... a fingir que lo odiaba en la oficina.

Nines se acercó al respaldo del sofá y puso las manos sobre los hombros de su compañero. No podía articular completamente cómo eso lo hacía sentir, así que solo apretó los hombros de Gavin ligeramente y permaneció en silencio. Este parpadeó sorprendido cuando Nines se le acercó y se recostó en un intento de estar más cerca de él.

—Nines, ¿cómo te sientes acerca de todo esto? Estás en tu derecho a estar enojado con él, él ha estado aprovechando tu falta de comprensión para evitar tener que confrontar sus propios sentimientos.

Gavin se tensó un poco. ¿No le había dicho Nines que estaba bien? Eso no era justo.

—Orillas al testigo —se burló, pero no empujó. Había dejado que Nines decidiera cómo se sentía al respecto. Se lo merecía mucho.

—No estoy enojado con él. Me preguntó si quería algo más y le dije que no. Lo dejé en eso. No sabía cómo me sentía más de lo que él sabía. Creo que no lo supe realmente hasta esta noche —el androide negó con la cabeza—. Para ser honesto, me preocupaba el haberme aprovechado de él cuando estaba borracho la primera vez y, a veces, me preguntaba si todo era un error que surgió de ese incidente. Pero ahora sé que no lo fue, no tengo ninguna duda sobre él. Estaré aquí mientras él me quiera.

La cara de Gavin se volvió más y más roja cuando Nines habló.

—Joder —murmuró—, no es justo que seas tan alto. ¿Podrías venir aquí y sentarte conmigo? —tiró de la manga de Nines tímidamente. No quería confesar frente a Tina que quería besar al bastardo.

Tina se limitó a mirarlos. Esto era demasiado lindo, el tipo de lindo que te daba caries con solo mirarlo.

—Ustedes son asquerosamente adorables —se levantó del sofá para que Nines pudiera unirse con Gavin y comenzó a recoger algunos de los peluches de gato y ponerlos de nuevo en la canasta—. Voy a poner esto en tu habitación, Gavin, para que los gatos no los atrapen... Así que ustedes dos ocúpense de ser lindos como solo ustedes pueden serlo, ¿de acuerdo? —ella se rió y salió de la habitación.

Nines retomó su lugar habitual en el sofá y acarició la mejilla de Gavin, sintiendo el calor de su sonrojo.

—No dije nada incorrecto, ¿verdad? —preguntó. Las emociones humanas se superponían tanto que no siempre estaba seguro de cuál se estaba expresando en realidad.

Gavin se deslizó con cuidado sobre el regazo de Nines cuando el androide se unió a él en el sofá. 

—No, todo lo que dijiste fue perfecto —se inclinó para besarlo profundamente—. Yo solo... no soy tan bueno con las palabras —lo besó de nuevo—. Nunca te aprovechaste de mí, hice lo que hice porque quería hacerlo. Simplemente no sabía cómo lidiar con el hecho de que quería " _eso_ " de un androide. Gracias por quedarte mientras lo descubría.

—No hay ningún otro lugar donde prefiera estar —respondió Nines, envolviendo suavemente a su compañero en sus brazos y besándolo a cambio.

 

**_* * *_ **

 

Había pasado casi una semana desde la lesión de Gavin y el detective estaba empezando a enojar un poco a Nines. No tenía idea de lo que se suponía que debía ser la convalecencia y no era un paciente para nada bueno: el androide tenía que obligarlo a hacer los ejercicios que le habían asignado y, además de eso, este no perdía ocasión alguna en la que no estuviera tratando de meterse dentro de los pantalones de Nines a cada dos segundos. Amaba a este hombre, pero incluso alguien como él no poseía una paciencia ilimitada.

Hoy había sido mejor que otros días, aunque Gavin estuviera un poco malhumorado porque Nines tuvo que volver a trabajar antes que él y su licencia juntos se había levantado demasiado pronto. Sin embargo, solo se había quejado un poco durante su rutina matutina, por lo que el androide pensó que podría merecer una recompensa como incentivo por haberse comportado.

Nines se sentó en el borde de la cama donde Gavin estaba apoyado contra unas almohadas, todavía con el ceño fruncido por los ejercicios de respiración que el androide le había hecho hacer poco tiempo atrás. Estaba estúpidamente doloroso.

—Esto apesta —gimió Gavin—. ¿¡Por qué las costillas tienen que ser tan frágiles!?

—Creo que tal vez sea porque no se les debe patear repetidamente —respondió Nines—. Sin embargo, has estado bien hoy así que... —se detuvo y alcanzó la cintura de los pantalones deportivos del hombre para tirar suavemente de allí.

Gavin gruñó y estaba a punto de hacer un comentario grosero sobre los malditos punks y las patadas cuando Nines tiró de la cintura de sus pantalones. 

—Ooh, ¿obtengo recompensas por ser un buen paciente? —sonrió maliciosamente—. Debiste habérmelo dicho antes.

—Me preocupaba que te pusieras demasiado ansioso por ello —se rió Nines—. Quería que antes te curaras un poco más. Continúa siendo bueno para mí, ¿sí? —quitó los pantalones deportivos de las piernas de Gavin y se acomodó entre ellos. Le dio al pene de su compañero unas cuantas caricias, mirando con avidez la cara del hombre. Realmente se había estado negando a sí mismo, después de todo.

Gavin se echó a reír, lo lamentó e hizo una mueca, pero finalmente dejó que Nines lo sacara de sus pantalones. 

—Está bien, creo que puedo hacer eso —entonces Nines lo estaba tocando y, Dios, había pasado demasiado tiempo. Gavin gimió suavemente—. J-Joder... Nines... —Gavin se mordió el labio, tratando de mantener la respiración firme para no alterar sus tiernas costillas. Él no iba a arruinar esta hermosa oportunidad siendo lastimado.

Nines observó un poco más el rostro de Gavin, quien ya estaba duro, pero aún no prestaba atención a sus propias necesidades. En cambio, inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo directo a su hombría y se lo llevó hasta la boca. No tener un reflejo nauseoso como un humano resultó ser muy útil para este tipo de cosas. Masajeó sus dedos en los huesos de la cadera de Gavin mientras levantaba la boca para probar la punta de esta con la lengua.

Gavin se estremeció y gimió suavemente cuando Nines empezó con la mamada. Honestamente, no estaba acostumbrado a estar en el lado receptor de estas, pero malditamente podría acostumbrarse a ello. Nines era jodidamente guapo. Ausentemente, se agachó y pasó los dedos por el cabello de Nines mientras sus gemidos empezaban a crecer cada vez más fuerte de su boca.

—Mierda, Nines —jadeó—, te sientes tan bien.

Gimiendo mientras continuaba su atención hacia la polla de Gavin, Nines mantuvo las caderas del hombre sujetadas suavemente hacia la cama para que no pudiera moverse y lastimarse. Sin embargo, era difícil mantener su atención en sus acciones cuando la voz de su compañero lo estaba excitando tanto. Dejó ir un lado de las caderas de Gavin para también poder tocarse en simultáneo.

El detectives hizo todo lo posible por mantenerse firme incluso cuando la mano de Nines se retiraba y así atenderse él solo. Maldita sea, deseaba poder devolverle el favor y satisfacer a su compañero. 

—Ha-aahhn... Lo que no daría por poder ser follado en este momento —enredó sus dedos en el cabello de Nines distraídamente, meciéndose ligeramente con desesperación—. Ya casi estoy... —resopló suavemente, su pecho agitándose más y más cuanto más le hacía trabajar Nines—. Estoy cerca, Nines.

El androide no se ralentizó en absoluto; en cambio, movió su cabeza más rápido y se acarició a sí mismo a ritmo con esos movimientos. No fue tan satisfactorio como el maldito Gavin en persona, pero se sentía realmente bien después de haber estado esperando tanto tiempo.

Bueno, si ellos querían que él hiciera ejercicios de respiración profunda, deberían haber tenido Nines haciéndole mamadas más de seguido. Su pecho se levantó bruscamente, lo que le dolió, pero la sensación combinada con Nines chupándolo lo hizo ir hasta el límite por completo. Los dedos de Gavin se aferraron al cabello de Nines cuando este finalmente se corrió. De alguna manera logró evitar follar la garganta de Nines mientras lo hacía.

Nines logró tragar todo con avidez, a pesar de que era bastante desde que había hecho que Gavin fuera tan paciente. Él terminó también, viniendo de su propia mano con un suave gemido. Se recostó y lamió el borde de sus labios. La información que había recibido de esta era fascinante, pero dudó en contárselo a su compañero. Sin embargo, estaba satisfecho con lo bien que había hecho para ser su primera mamada.

Gavin se estremeció cuando obligó a sus dedos a aflojarse en el cabello de Nines. Todavía estaba jadeando, pero hizo todo lo posible por mantener el movimiento calmado y controlado. Si se lastimaba haciendo esto, Nines lo haría esperar incluso más tiempo antes de recibir más atención. 

—Ven aquí —murmuró, indicando a Nines que se acercara a él mientras alcanzaba la mano del androide—. Por esta vez puedo limpiarte —sin pedir permiso, guió los dedos de Nines en su boca y lamió todo lo que el androide se había quitado de la mano.

La sensación de Gavin lamiendo los dedos era placentera, pero la vista era erótica. Gimió mirándolo.

—Necesitas mejorar —prácticamente Nines le ordenó—. Voy a follarte hasta que no puedas soportarlo más cuando te hayas recuperado.

Gavin se tragó cada gota de lo proveniente por el androide y luego se inclinó para besarlo. 

—Me gusta esa idea. Mucho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTAS DE LA TRADUCTORA: [Pues porque puedo y quiero haré maratón de capítulos de aquí hasta el último.
> 
> En serio necesito terminar con todos estas historias pendientes, así que espero que sepan entender (n.n)
> 
> Recuerden no hacer spoilers en la sección de spoilers. Por favor, tratemos de respetar a aquellas personas que aún no han tenido la chance de leerla en su idioma original.
> 
> Los quiero mucho,  
> La Samantha <3<3<3]


	11. CAPÍTULO ONCE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Etiquetas del capítulo: talk dirty y smut convencional.

La licencia de Nines estaba terminada y Gavin aún tenía una semana antes de que él regresara, por supuesto, de servicio de escritorio. Sabía que Gavin podía cuidarse solo, pero no estaba seguro de cuán bien y eso lo dejó sintiéndose preocupado y distraído en su primer día de regreso. No ayudó que su hermano también estuviera terriblemente interesado en escuchar más sobre su vida personal.

Nines supuso que se lo debía a él el ser honesto.

Tampoco había mucho que hacer ese día, lo que hacía que todo se sintiera más difícil e irritante. En el lado positivo, Gavin le había estado enviando mensajes "desagradables" todo el día anunciando que estaba haciendo cosas como comer regularmente y hacer sus ejercicios para la tos. Este estaba mucho más ansioso por asistir a su proceso de recuperación ahora que sabía que podía obtener recompensas.

Alrededor de la hora del almuerzo, Connor se apoyó en el escritorio y lo llamó.

**_«Nines... Ahora que estamos de descanso, ¿podemos hablar?»_ ** el teniente se había distraído con su almuerzo, dejando a Connor sin nada mejor que hacer que regresar a su línea de conversación anterior.

**_«Supongo que quieres saber lo que pasó entre Gavin y yo?»_ ** preguntó, ya sabiendo la respuesta.

**_«Bueno, sí... también quería registrarme y asegurarme de que estabas bien después de ese incidente.»_ **

La voz y la expresión de Connor reflejaban su preocupación. Era extrañamente conmovedor saber que su hermano estaba preocupado por él.

**_«Estoy bien»_ ** Nines respondió. **_«Hablamos de todo y ahora sé qué hacer si terminamos en una discusión como esa otra vez.»_**

_**«Estoy contento de escuchar eso. Sabes que siempre puedes venir a mí si necesitas algo, ¿verdad?»** _

_**«Sí...»** _ Nines desvió su mirada. ¿Es así como se sintió Gavin cuando expresó sin rodeos sus emociones? Era una sensación incómoda, pero también agradable. Las emociones aún eran algo difícil de captar. Él suspiró.

**_«¿Hay algo más?»_** , Connor presionó.

_**«Sí... Estamos saliendo»**_ , admitió Nines, sin ofrecer ningún otro detalle.

**_«¿Desde cuándo?»_** , el tono de Connor era una mezcla de inocencia y emoción apenas contenida.

**_«Eeehm... ¿desde hace una semana?»_ ** Nines respondió, confundido.

—Dijo que solo han estado saliendo durante una semana —anunció Connor, en voz alta, al teniente que Nines había notado que los observaba a escondidas.

Hank dejó lo último de su sándwich, sonriendo ampliamente.

—¿Solo una semana? Habría asumido que era más tiempo... ¿Desde cuándo ustedes dos han estado gastado los resortes de la cama entonces?

Nines tuvo que buscar el término arcaico antes de que pudiera responder a ello. Él frunció el ceño.

—Desde hace unos pocos meses —¿por qué los humanos estaban tan interesados si él tenía relaciones sexuales con Gavin?

Hank se rió. 

—Eso es más parecido. Alrededor de la época en el que estaba de un humor misterioso —se volvió hacia Connor y lo empujó con cariño—. Te dije que se había acostado con él —el hombre mayor se volvió hacia Nines, todavía sonriendo—. Lamento haberte puesto en esta posición de esa manera, Connor estaba en contra... pero estaba muy seguro de que ganaría esta apuesta.

Connor se estaba sonrojando.

—¡Lo siento Nines! Toda la oficina tenía un pozo de apuestas desde que Gavin había golpeado a Wes por burlarse de él y su relación por los androides...

Nines lo miró por un segundo. 

—¿Gavin hizo qué?

—Oh, ¿él no te lo dijo? Estaría en más problemas si no se hubiera lesionado directamente después de ello. Le rompió la nariz de Wes —Connor dijo, mirándolo sorprendido.

Esta era una de esas veces en que Nines estaba seguro de que le dolería la cabeza si pudiera tener un migraña. Cerró los ojos por un momento mientras su LED giraba en rojo y luego a amarillo y de nuevo a azul.

—Así que mi novio... —hmm, ese era un término nuevo e interesante para usar en voz alta—. ¿Le rompió la nariz a alguien y todos apostaron si estábamos durmiendo juntos o no? ¿Estoy en lo correcto con esto?

Hank apretó los labios tratando de no soltar alguna carcajada. Esa era la mejor manera de decirlo. Estaba tan contento de haber superado su mierda con androides, porque en realidad estos eran hilaramente contundentes. También era simplemente cómico escuchar a Gavin referido como " _mi novio_ ".

—En pocas palabras, sí. Wes dijo que Gavin enloqueció cuando sugirió que él se estaba volviendo " _demasiado cómodo_ " contigo a su lado, por lo que la oficina ha estado apostando a si los dos estaban saliendo o no, por cuánto tiempo y si también estaban jodiendo. La oficina está dividida entre la parte de " _están follando_ " y la de " _están saliendo_ ". Oficialmente voy a recuperar mi dinero —Hank estaba claramente satisfecho. Se reclinó en su silla, recogió el resto de su sándwich y le dio un mordisco—. Con, este sándwich es increíble. Vas a sacar a Gary de su negocio de mierda.

Los ojos de Connor se iluminaron. ¿Su comida estaba empezando a tentar a Hank de alejarse del pollo? Wow. Estaba impresionado incluso con él mismo.

—Esa es mi meta —bromeó a cambio, con una amplia sonrisa dibujada en su cara.

Nines, mientras tanto, puso su cabeza entre las manos sobre la mesa. Realmente no estaba muy seguro de cómo tomar nada de esto. Cualquier cosa que fuera a significar " _esto_ ". Envió un breve texto a Gavin.

_[¿Estabas pensando en decirme sobre que le habías roto la nariz a alguien?]_

Hubo una breve pausa y luego la respuesta de Gavin llegó en una serie de mensajes.

_[Es posible que... lo haya olvidado por completo.]_   
_[Tuve un traumatismo de cráneo durante este último caso.]_   
_[Espera, ¿surgió algo a raíz de eso? ¡Le romperé más que su puta nariz si te está acosando!]_

_[Ni siquiera lo he visto. Al parecer, toda la oficina apostaba sobre si estábamos jodiendo o no. Decidieron que era una buena idea después de que le rompiste la nariz a Wes.]_ Nines frunció el ceño.

Hubo un largo retraso antes de que Gavin finalmente respondiera. 

_[¿¿¿¿¿Qué?????]_  
 _[No... en realidad no lo repitas... Eso era solo retórico.]_  
 _[¿Cómo te enteraste?]_ Hubo un par de segundos de pausa antes de que Gavin agregara.   
_[¿Les dijiste la verdad? Me lo merezco por la mierda que dije aquella vez...]_

_[Le dije a Connor y él se lo contó al Teniente y me revelaron todo lo horrible de las apuestas. Entonces, sí, supongo que inadvertidamente se lo dije a todos.]_ Releyó lo que envió y rápidamente envió a otro.  
_[No fue de ninguna manera para castigarte ni nada. No estoy loco.]_ Hizo una pausa.  
_[No estoy contento de que rompas la nariz a un compañero de trabajo, pero eso es algo diferente.]_

_[Sé que no me estás castigando... pero gracias por decirlo]_ Hubo una breve pausa mientras Gavin escribía.   
_[Prometo no golpear a ningún otro compañero de trabajo... Es como que decidí aclararme todo el asunto. Le di un puñetazo porque estaba enojado conmigo mismo y me asusté de haberte alejado de mi lado... así que, para empezar, me dejé culpar cuando fui el que debería haber sido honesto.]_ El siguiente mensaje llegó más rápido.  
_[Joder, Nines, los sentimientos son tan difíciles. ¿Cómo te va por allá?]_

Nines miró al teniente y a Connor, pero parecían estar en su pequeño mundo mientras hablaban. Sacudió la cabeza.

_[No mentiré, las emociones siguen siendo complicadas para mí. Pero me ocuparé de las partes terribles si eso significa poder sentir las cosas que siento por ti.]_

_[Joder... Es bueno saber que no tienes idea de cuán cool eres, maldita sea.]_

_[Tienes razón, no tengo idea de lo que quieres decir con eso.]_

_[Te amo, lata.] [Y aquí, lo busqué en Google...] [Cool (jerga) - maldita definición: la forma en que dices las mierdas que salen de ti me hace desear estar allí para que puedas follarme dentro de un armario ahora mismo.]_

Nines se rió para sí mismo.

_[Veré qué puedo hacer cuando llegue a casa al menos.]_ Hizo una pausa.   
_[Yo también te amo.]_

_[Vete a la mierda ♡]_

 

**_* * *_ **

 

El resto de la semana fue bastante bien. Motivado a ser bueno (y en secreto determinado a compensar lo que había hecho pasar a Nines en el trabajo), Gavin había estado siguiendo su régimen de cuidado totalmente. Mejorarse tan pronto como pudo era lo menos que podía hacer en dado el caso.

También significaba que sería " _destruido_ " por Nines después de lo que pareció una abstinencia increíblemente extensa.

Decidió establecer que ser capaz de estirar finalmente los brazos sobre la cabeza y moverse realmente sin estar en agonía como un hito satisfactorio de recuperación.

—Solo duele un poco cuando respiro hondo —anunció mientras tiraba de Nines hacia el dormitorio—. Podríamos hacer un poco para celebrar, ¿sí?

—Un poco —respondió Nines con una pequeña sonrisa. Gavin estaba tan ansioso que no iba a fallarle, pero tampoco iba a darle exactamente lo que quería.

Ya en la cama esperándolo, Gavin se quitó la ropa, solo, sin siquiera hacer una mueca. Fue una exhibición impresionante después de dos semanas de ver al detective esforzarse por hacer esa simple tarea por su cuenta. Nines se reunió con él en la cama una vez que se había quitado la ropa. 

—Déjame verte tocarte a ti mismo... lo has estado haciendo mucho mientras estaba en el trabajo, ¿verdad?

Gavin miró hacia otro lado mientras su mano se deslizaba entre sus muslos.

—Desafortunadamente, sí —hizo un puchero.

Nines lo vio comenzar a acariciarse. Era fascinante ver la forma en que sus movimientos tentativos se volvían más y más emocionados a medida que crecía su excitación, pero siempre llegaba a un punto en el que esa excitación daba paso a la frustración. Al igual que no podía soportar el juego previo, no podía obtener lo que quería de solo masturbarse. En el momento en que estaba jadeando, Nines se lubricó los dedos y deslizó dos de ellos en él mientras estaba meciendo sus caderas hacia abajo.

Cada reacción de Gavin fue hermosa para Nines. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, generalmente lo estaban cuando se sacudía, y no había notado que Nines sacaba el lubricante. Sorprendido, sus ojos se abrieron y su boca se abrió, frunciendo el ceño, pero en lugar de su queja, todo lo que escapó del hombre fue un áspero gemido cuando sus caderas continuaron su tirón hacia abajo para enterrar los dedos de Nines profundamente en su culo. Entonces la sorpresa se fundió en alivio y la frustración en satisfacción. Solo lo ayudaría a marchar por un corto tiempo antes de que su frustración volviera a subir.

—Nines —él gemía ahora y se retorcía ante su toque; codicioso por más como siempre lo fue.

A estas alturas, por lo general, suplicaba que lo follaran, pero una semana de ser rechazado (por su propia salud) le había enseñado un poco de moderación. Fue adorable ver lo desesperado que estaba aunque estuviera agradecido por solo haber sido tocado.

—¿Cómo sobreviviste tanto tiempo sin que te follara, Gavin? —bromeó.

—Joder, Nines... —jadeó, tratando de concentrarse, y luego dejó escapar una risa sin aliento—. Mucha frustración... ¡aaahh!... y noches decepcionantes. Tú lo viste.

Nines sonrió para sí mismo ante la mención de la escena que nunca debería haber visto.

—¿Es por eso que estás tan desesperado? Ahora apenas puedes manejar dos semanas sin mi polla en tu culo.

La cara de Gavin se sonrojó aún más profundamente.

—Vete a la mierda —murmuró tímidamente a pesar de que sus movimientos se hicieron más desesperados. Solo sería cuestión de segundos antes de que se derrumbara, nunca tuvo mucha resistencia para el silencio cuando el androide lo estaba tocando así—. Sí... Joder, Nines... por favor.

—Demasiado rápido para comenzar a rogar.

—Solo, hn, solo es por ti —gimió de nuevo.

Nines no pudo contenerse más. Deslizó los dedos y se movió para presionar su erección contra la dilatada entrada de Gavin. El jadeo de este se convirtió en un áspero gemido cuando finalmente se vio lleno por la polla de Nines. Los ojos del detective se cerraron de nuevo cuando su respiración se detuvo y se esforzó por encontrar su voz, luego los gemidos empezaron en serio.

—¡Joder, Cristo! Muy bueno —elogió Gavin—. He extrañado la sensación de cuando estás dentro de mí. ¡Diablos, Nines! ¡Mierda!

Era tan fuerte cuando estaba siendo follado, tan honesto. Nines no podía apartar los ojos de su compañero. Su espalda se arqueó, dejando expuestas las costillas magulladas, y luego todo su cuerpo tembló cuando Nines guió su dureza contra la próstata del hombre. Gavin sollozó de placer, pero los ojos de Nines estaban fijos en esos moretones. Nadie debería haber puesto una mano sobre su Gavin, nadie debería haber podido dejar marcas como esa en su piel. Solo él tenía permiso para ello. Solo él.

Sin pensarlo, se inclinó y acercó a Gavin, besando cada uno de los moretones morados oscuros que manchaban su piel. Podrían haber sido hermosos, Gavin ciertamente amaba los moretones, pero a él lo llenaban con una frustración tan angustiada. Sus labios rozaron una costilla magullada y Gavin hizo un ruido magnífico, mitad dolor, mitad deseo, mientras sus brazos rodeaban a Nines.

—Jo-joder... Nnn... ¡Nines!

Se suponía que el androide estaba tratando de ser amable, pero era tan difícil cuando Gavin hacía unos ruidos tan hermosos. Colocó al hombre suavemente debajo de él y dejó que sus dedos recorrieran los moretones y las tiernas costillas, siempre ligeras. Los ojos de Gavin se cerraron, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras sus labios se separaban perpetuamente en un jadeo, gimiendo, llorando por más. Nines se negó a ceder. Si no podía borrarlas, tendría que comenzar a hacerlas suyas.

Tomó a Gavin a ese ritmo lento y suave mientras acariciaba y besaba los moretones, ocasionalmente chupando o besando las áreas sensibles del pecho de su amante. Sus protestas se desvanecieron en gemidos sin sentido y se fundió con ellos hasta quedar como masa sin fuerzas debajo de Nines.

Gavin llegó con un áspero sollozo, sus caderas se hundieron desesperadamente en Nines y sus labios chocaron con avidez cuando el androide se derramó dentro de él. El detective estaba temblando cuando Nines se echó hacia atrás para mirarlo, pero este no esperaba que el brillo de las lágrimas brillara en sus ojos.

—Gavin —le preguntó, alarmado—. ¿Estás bien?

—Pues, ah... Sí, solo que eso fue... intenso —él apartó la mirada mientras se limpiaba la cara con el brazo—. Me gustó.

Nines frunció el ceño mientras se inclinaba para besarlo. 

—¿Te lastimé?

—¡No! ¡De ninguna manera...! Simplemente no creo que alguna vez... No creo que me haya venido de la misma manera... siendo tan gentil... Yo... Joder —estaba claramente frustrado y avergonzado, sus ojos desviándose constantemente lejos de Nines—. A la mierda —repitió—, te amo. Mucho. Es solo todo esto es tan nuevo para mí.

El androide acunó la cara de su amante, con una suave sonrisa en sus labios. ¿Cómo siempre había algo nuevo que descubrir sobre Gavin? 

—Yo también te amo —dijo en voz baja, inclinándose para otro beso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTAS DE LA TRADUCTORA: [Segundo capítulo de la maratón :3
> 
> Ay, Gavin... ¿quién fue el que te hizo tanto daño en el pasado, bebé? :"c  
> Se me hace que solo salía con tremendo hijos de puta como parejas para llegar a ponerse así ante pequeñas muestras de cariño básicas <\3
> 
> Recuerden no hacer spoilers en los comentarios. Tratemos de respetar a aquellas personas que aún no han podido leer esta historia en su idioma original, por favor.
> 
> Los quiero mucho,  
> La Samantha <3<3<3]


	12. CAPÍTULO DOCE

Gavin había temido este momento desde que se enteró de la apuesta de la oficina. Nadie había molestado a Nines al respecto, pero ciertamente no iban a darle a él la misma consideración. Después de todo, él era el que había mentido tan ferozmente sobre odiar a los androides que le había roto la nariz a alguien. Al menos Tina estaba vagamente de su lado, sobre todo porque había recibido información privilegiada y había ganado el grupo de " _están saliendo"_. Hank había sido el que más se le acercaba desde el lado de " _están follando"_. Solo lo sabía porque ambos se lo jactaron poco después de que él regresara.

Así que pasó su primer día apretando los dientes, mordiéndose la lengua y clasificando quién estaba parando para controlar su salud y quién estaba allí para empezar a cagarla. La mayoría eran para esto último.

Nunca había estado tan agradecido de tener a Nines como su compañero como lo hizo ese día. El androide se deleitaba con su incomodidad, pero siempre acudía al rescate antes de que Gavin pudiera volarle la cabeza a alguien.

Mientras que Hank y Tina se tomaron toda la prueba con una buena dosis de diversión y nerviosismo, la mayor parte de la investigación de la oficina había dejado a Gavin cauteloso y nervioso. No era tímido acerca de con quién salía o de lo que le gustaba, pero había dudado en admitir que el androide con el que había estado peleando era el que le había hecho cambiar de opinión. No sentía que se lo debiera a ninguno de ellos para dar explicaciones tampoco.

Por supuesto, finalmente apareció Wes. Un maldito policía de patrulla que no tenía derecho a meter la nariz en los asuntos de Gavin para empezar y a la vez el mismo bastardo quien era el culpable de todo. Y este tenía que restregarle en la cara que había estado mintiendo.

—Entonces, Reed, ¿cómo está el novio?

Gavin miró a Wes por el rabillo del ojo y luego escaneó para ver dónde estaba Nines. En la sala de descanso, hablando con Connor, pero observando... No podía moverse lo suficientemente rápido para golpear a Wes de nuevo sin que Nines lo atrapara primero. Sus labios se torcieron en una mueca.

—Vete al diablo, Wes.

—No, creo que me debes esto.

—Yo no te debo una mierda —él se puso de pie. Fue entretenido ver al hombre tropezar hacia atrás. ¿Miedo de romperse la nariz de nuevo?—. Para empezar, fuiste tú quien se entrometió en mi vida personal, así que toma tus rumores baratos y vete a la mierda.

Wes se hinchó y se fue, dejando a Gavin echando humo en su escritorio. Apretó el puño, apretó los dientes y...

—¿Gavin?

Se giró para encontrar a Nines de pie detrás de él, Gavin se relajó al instante.

—¿Sí?

El androide puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Gavin, masajeando la tensión de ellos. 

—Estoy orgulloso de ti.

Las mejillas de Gavin se encendieron de repente y su corazón latía con fuerza. Se mordió el labio y apartó el androide de él.

—Joder, no digas una mierda así en el trabajo.

Nined solo sonrió y se cruzó de brazos.

—Es solo la verdad. No tienes que excitarte con eso —su voz era muy suave... Sabía que literalmente había orejas indiscretas por todas partes. A pesar de que estaba disfrutando de lo mucho que se estaba avergonzando Gavin por todo el asunto, sí se preocupaba por eso de que le afectara demasiado.

¿Por qué demonios era Nines tan malditamente sexy cuando estaba siendo un imbécil?

—Eres un imbécil, Nines —murmuró, avergonzado y, a pesar de sí mismo, realmente jodido. Gruñendo para sí mismo, se deslizó de nuevo en su silla y agarró su teléfono. Él envió un mensaje a Nines.

_[Ni siquiera me follarás, ¿verdad?]_ Él pudo apuntar que no miró al androide después de haber enviado el mensaje.

_[No estás listo todavía. Follar aquí requerirá mucho trabajo.]_ Nines se sentó en su escritorio y le lanzó una mirada compasiva a su novio.  _[Lo siento, querido.]_

Gavin se quejó desde su teléfono.

_[Lo sé...]_ Levantó la vista, captó la mirada comprensiva y luego respondió. _[Está bien... Sé que solo estás cuidándome. Simplemente apesta.]_

—¡Hey Reed! —llamó una voz y levantó la vista distraídamente—. ¿Cómo está nuestro Club Eden VIP?

—Eres asqueroso —gruñó Gavin de nuevo.

—Eso es ridículo; esos clubes han estado cerrados durante meses —comentó Nines con el ceño fruncido.

El policía vaciló, con expresión retorcida de frustración.

—Eso... Eeeh... —miró a los dos, especialmente cuando Gavin comenzó a contener la risa—. ¡Ese no es el punto! —exclamó antes de retirarse para salir huyendo de toda la situación.

—Bueno, se fue a la mierda bastante rápido —él se rió entre dientes—. Gracias a ti.

—No hay de qué. Esa era una broma horrible para hacer alrededor de un androide de todos modos —señaló Nines, mirando su terminal con detenimiento. Era mejor simplemente bloquear a la gente así.

Gavin frunció el ceño ligeramente, a punto de decir algo, cuando uno de los recepcionistas se acercó. Era un hombre atractivo, aunque un poco demasiado ligero para los gustos de Gavin. Aunque no le estaba prestando atención a él precisamente.

—Hey, Nines.

—Hola, Steven. ¿Necesitabas algo de mí? —el androide parecía desconcertado.

—Escuché a través de los chusmerios... —miró a Gavin y luego rápidamente a Nines—. Bueno, si alguna vez quieres hablar —entregó a Nines un trozo de papel con su número escrito—. Los rumores de oficina pueden ser ásperos.

—No te conozco muy bien, no estoy seguro... —Nines comenzó a responder y notó que Gavin parecía absolutamente lívido por el rabillo del ojo. ¿Sería debido a la implicación de la conversación? Hizo una búsqueda rápida.

Oh. Deslizó el papel sobre la mesa y lo arrugó, tirándolo casualmente en la papelera junto a su escritorio.

—Gracias pero no gracias.

Gavin estaba tan jodidamente enojado que ni siquiera podía encontrar palabras. Maldita sea, ¿justo delante de él? Si Nines no lo hubiera rechazado tan fácilmente, habría estado de pie y persiguiendo al pedazo de mierda. Lo que era peor, fue que Steven apenas parecía abatido. Él sólo se encogió de hombros para agregar.

—Valió la pena intentar —respondió el recepcionista—. La oferta sigue en pie, siempre que te canses de salir con este imbécil —sacudió la cabeza hacia Gavin y luego se alejó.

El detective aplastó la pluma que había estado sosteniendo y se encontró repentinamente goteando de tinta.

—¡Maldita sea!

_[Baño. Ahora.]_ Nines le envió a Gavin un mensaje rápido antes de levantarse y alejarse sin mirarlo.

Este miró su teléfono, luego lo metió en el bolsillo con la mano sin tinta y se fue al baño. Entró al lugar y se dirigió hacia el fregadero para comenzar a limpiar la tinta de su mano.

Nines apareció detrás de Gavin mientras estaba preocupado y envolvió cuidadosamente sus brazos alrededor del pecho del hombre y lo besó en la mejilla.

—Sabes que no estoy interesado en nadie más que en ti, ¿verdad?

Gavin se sonrojó pero se recostó en los brazos de Nines, agradecido por el afecto.

—Yo... Sí, lo sé —a pesar de sus palabras, estaba temblando ligeramente—. Joder —suspiró y se retorció para poder besar los labios de Nines—. Una parte de mí tiene miedo de que también te canses de mi mierda algún día de estos.

—No lo he hecho todavía. De hecho, podría gustarme un poco algo de tu mierda —bromeó el androide, apretando a su novio con amor—. Pero ya en serio, no puedo prever un futuro para mí sin ti en él.

Gavin hizo un suave ruido desde la parte posterior de la garganta, en algún lugar entre un suspiro y un gemido, y hundió la cara contra el pecho de Nines.

—Me alegro de que lo hagas —se aferró a la chaqueta del androide—. Te amo.

Nueve besó la parte superior de la cabeza de Gavin.

—Yo también te amo. Sólo a ti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTAS DE LA TRADUCTORA: [Tercer capítulo de la maratón :3
> 
> No sé quién sea este tal Steven pero ya me cayó para el re orto con esas pocas líneas que le dieron en este capítulo xDDD
> 
> #NinesEsDeGavinYDeNadieMás (u.u)
> 
> Recuerden de no hacer spoilers en la sección de comentarios. Tratemos de respetar a aquellas personas que aún no han leído esta historia en su idioma original, por favor.
> 
> Los quiero mucho,  
> La Samantha <3<3<3]


	13. CAPÍTULO TRECE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTAS DE LAS AUTORAS: "¡Buaaaa, es el último capítulo de Control! Pero no estén triste, chicos. Estaremos publicando un nuevo fic 900Gavin muy pronto. ¡Gracias por todos sus comentarios y por seguirnos hasta aquí! (:
> 
> Etiquetas del capítulo: sesión BDSM hard.

Eventualmente, incluso los fanáticos más acérrimos de la broma de Gavin sobre su amor por los androides se aburrieron y, después de un par de semanas para que sus costillas terminaran de curarse, todo volvió a la normalidad. Volvió al servicio activo con Nines y todo fue casi perfecto.

—Entonces —reflexionó Gavin mientras limpiaba los trastes usados después de la cena—. Me dieron de alta para trabajar... ¿No significa eso que estoy mejor? —miró por encima del hombro a Nines y se mordió el labio ligeramente—. Lo que significa que puedes cumplir tu promesa de joderme hasta que no pueda soportarlo más, ¿verdad?

—Me preguntaba cuándo tendrías que preguntarme sobre eso —sonrió Nines—. Has sido muy, muy paciente, así que sí. Ya que todo en ti está curado, mantendré mi promesa y la cumpliré —aún habían estado teniendo relaciones sexuales de vez en cuando, pero era sobre más bien vainilla y suave. Honestamente ambos habían estado esperando este día.

—Joder, sí —respondió Gavin alegremente—. ¿Ahora? —se dirigió hacia Nines, con los dedos curvados en su camisa mientras se inclinaba para besarlo—. Porque me siento terriblemente impaciente.

Nines se echó a reír y le devolvió el beso.

—Yo también estoy completamente fuera de sí —puso un dedo sobre los labios de Gavin ligeramente—. Te estoy advirtiendo que esta será una sesión muy intensa, así que por favor usa la palabra segura si es necesario. Sé que lo sabes, pero nunca está de más hacer el chequeo.

Gavin sonrió suavemente y besó el dedo de Nines.

—Entendido.

—Con eso fuera del camino, ¿tienes alguna petición especial o simplemente quieres que yo dirija?

Las mejillas de Gavin se sonrojaron ligeramente cuando mil peticiones diferentes inundaron sus pensamientos.

—Quiero moretones, el método depende de ti, y quiero ser usado —sus dedos aún estaban curvados en la camisa de Nines—. Lo que quieras, soy todo tuyo.

—Perfecto —respondió Nines—. Entonces ve a la habitación y espérame.

—Hecho.

Gavin fue obedientemente a su habitación e inmediatamente comenzó a quitarse la ropa. Quería que Nines saltara sobre él ni bien entrara por esa puerta, pero sabía que no lo haría. Lo haría esperar y retorcerse primero... sin importar lo desesperados que ambos estuvieran. Solo pensarlo ya hacían que se pusiera duro y tuvo que luchar por mantener sus manos para sí mismo mientras esperaba en su cama.

Nines dejó que la anticipación aumentara antes de que él entrara a la habitación. Lo cronometró hasta que supo que Gavin se moría por tocarse.

—Qué buena puta, ya esperando a que me lo folle —sonrió con satisfacción, disfrutando de la escena mientras entraba—. Un poco muy ansioso, ¿no me parece? Veamos qué puedes hacer por mí primero —se paró frente a Gavin y tiró de la cabeza de su amante hacia su entrepierna.

El detective se mordió el labio, su cuerpo ya estaba dolorido por sentir el toque de Nines, pero había sido claro sobre lo que quería y Nines siempre cumplía a sus deseos. Desabotonó los pantalones de Nines sin más indicaciones y, una vez que sacó el falo de este, inmediatamente se puso a trabajar besándolo y lamiéndolo. Jugó con él y lo acarició mientras tuvo paciencia para luego tragárselo.

—Puedes hacerlo mejor que eso —Nines se burló de él, sus dedos descansaban en el cabello del hombre pero todavía no tiraban. Permaneció tranquilo y recogido mientras Gavin trabajaba en lo suyo, observándolo con una mirada fría.

Gavin lo miró cuando sintió la mano en su cabeza, pero no se detuvo. Sus ojos se cerraron mientras se enfocaba en la polla de Nines, explorando cada centímetro de él con su lengua antes de deslizarse hacia abajo para tomar todo su envergadura con su garganta. Gimió desesperadamente contra el otro hombre antes de retroceder para chupar nuevamente la cabeza de su erección. Su lengua se arremolinó con curiosidad alrededor de la punta y luego se lo tragó de nuevo, llevándose cada centímetro de él a la boca en un deslizamiento suave.

Los dedos de Nines se apretaron en el cabello de Gavin finalmente.

—Supongo que tengo que hacer todo por mí mismo —se quejó. Manteniendo firme la cabeza del hombre, comenzó a follar la garganta de Gavin, lento al principio para luego ir a mayor velocidad. Ahora dejó que los gemidos que se habían estado construyendo llegaran a sus labios.

Gavin hizo un ruido de pregunta lo mejor que pudo con una polla en la boca, pero no tuvo mucho que preguntarse antes de que Nines le diera un buen uso a su garganta. Gimió y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, pero no protestó; incluso cuando la aspiración de aire se hizo más difícil y las lágrimas ardían en las esquinas de sus ojos.

Agarrando el pelo de Gavin con ambas manos ahora, Nines empujó implacablemente en la boca del hombre hasta que se corrió con un gemido. Mantuvo la cabeza de su amante inmóvil y lo obligó a tragar todo. Cuando se retiró, admiró a Gavin jadeando y el goteo por la comisura de la boca.

—Esto es realmente todo para lo que eres bueno —le recordó al hombre.

Gavin casi pierde el equilibrio cuando Nines se aleja. Sus ojos estaban desenfocados, solo aspiraban con avidez, pero las palabras de Nines le devolvieron la atención. Sacó la lengua para atrapar la venida que él no había podido tragar y lamerse con avidez.

—Estoy seguro de que puedes encontrar más usos para mí que solo eso —respondió con una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa.

Nueve golpeó un dedo pensativo contra sus propios labios.

—Mm, podrías tener razón al respecto —admitió—. En la cama. Con tus manos y rodillas apoyadas. Ahora, Gavin.

Esa pequeña concesión lo hizo estremecerse alegremente y, sin comentarios, obedeció rápidamente.

—Tu boca estaba bien, pero creo que tu trasero podría estar mejor —dijo el androide, dándole una palmada firme al culo de Gavin. Se tomó un momento para quitarse la ropa y obtener el lubricante, dejando que la picadura de su bofetada se asentara. Lo repitió antes de alinearse adecuadamente detrás de su amante. Rápidamente extendió lubricante en su erección y embistió a Gavin sin prepararle nada en primer lugar. Joder, estaba tan apretado.

Gavin se quedó sin aliento ante la primera bofetada. Le dolió bastante la corta ausencia de su compañero, pero hizo mucho más difícil el evitar tocarse. Estaba tan emocionado, y casi se había venido solo por haberle jodido la garganta... Iba a ser un desastre antes de que Nines estuviera satisfecho con su trasero. Los dedos de Gavin se aferraron desesperadamente a las mantas cuando llegó el segundo golpe.

—Mi-mierda —comenzó a decir algo más cuando de repente sintió la sensación de estar lleno. Se le escapó un grito áspero y, para su consternación, su sospecha de que estaba demasiado cerca fue terriblemente cierta. Él ya se había venido con solo aquello. Su cuerpo temblaba, temblaba alrededor de los músculos de su entrada que lo llenaba hasta la médula, pero se mecía contra su amante—. Lo siento —gimió Gavin—, por favor, no te detengas.

—Ese pensamiento ni siquiera se me pasó por la cabeza —le aseguró Nines, agarrando con fuerza las caderas del hombre. El androide le embistió sin piedad—. ¿Cuántas veces te vendrás antes de que esté satisfecho? —se preguntó Nines.

Gavin gritó suavemente cuando Nines comenzó a moverse dentro de él, su cuerpo aún estaba extremadamente sensible, pero se presionó contra su amante una y otra vez sin dudarlo.

—Muy bien —sollozó—, tu polla se siente tan bien —aguantaría todo el tiempo que pudiera, hasta que Nines estuviera satisfecho de que su culo había sido bien aprovechado.

—Eres una puta tan sucia, ¿todavía necesitas tanto mi polla? Patético, Gavin —Nines forzó a salir con los dientes apretados. Era insoportablemente sexy que su amante le permitiera hacer esto; que anhelaba demasiado que lo arruinara.

Gavin se sonrojó, pero bajó las caderas para encontrarse con los ásperos empujes de Nines. Por unos momentos, todo lo que pudo reunir fue suplicar el nombre de Nines una y otra vez, pero finalmente consiguió pronunciar las palabras.

—No puedo obtener suficiente —jadeó entre los gemidos ásperos que Nines estaba forzando a salir de él—. Te necesito, Nines. Joder, te necesito tanto —una áspera embestida agotó la fuerza de sus brazos y lo hizo caer sobre sus codos. Él gimió y golpeó su trasero contra los embates de Nines.

—Por supuesto que sí. ¿Qué harías sin mí? —respondió Nines y luego se concentró en golpear la próstata de Gavin. Él estaba bastante cerca de llegar, pero sabía que aún no había terminado con su hombre.

Gavin abrió la boca para responder y todo lo que salió fue una desesperada oleada de gemidos cuando Nines se clavó en su próstata. No pudo evitar gritar una y otra vez hasta que se corrió. 

—¡Jo-joder, Nines, joder!

El androide mantuvo a Gavin apretado contra él, ya que también se vino y lo llenó por completo. Sin aliento, se retiró. 

—Sobre tu espalda. Todavía no has terminado aquí.

Gavin se estremeció y gimió cuando Nines se retiró. Estaba agotado, pero quería satisfacer a Nines. Se puso de espaldas y se dejó caer cuando sus extremidades temblorosas no querían apoyar completamente el movimiento. 

—Por favor... —extendió las piernas, dejando que Nines viera el desorden que era e invitándolo a hacer más en un solo movimiento.

Nines gimió ante la mera vista. Gavin era jodidamente hermoso. Se introdujo de nuevo en el lío húmedo y pegajoso de su entrada e inmediatamente comenzó a follar a su amante de nuevo. Se presionó contra Gavin y mordió con fuerza el cuello del hombre, con la intención de dejar moretones que no se desvanecerían durante mucho tiempo.

No había tiempo para descansar entre las acciones de Nines, ni tiempo para aclimatarse. Gimió cuando se vio lleno de nuevo e inmediatamente volvió a caer en sus ásperos pero desesperados gemidos.

—¡Oh, mierda, mierda! —de repente, Nines le mordía el cuello y la visión de Gavin se puso blanca de dolor. Bajó sus caderas hacia abajo sin prestar atención, aplastando el ritmo áspero de Nines.

Los dedos del androide se enredaron en el cabello de Gavin y tiraron de su cabeza para que pudiera dejar marcas en el lado opuesto del cuello del hombre. El culo de su amante hacía ruidos húmedos y descuidados mientras Nines le seguía otorgando el calor cálido a todo su cuerpo. Joder, ¿cuánto podría tomar Gavin de él?

El detective sollozó suavemente, sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de Nines para aferrarse al androide. Era absolutamente abrumador y estaba perdiendo lentamente la capacidad de concentrarse entre el placer y el dolor. Sus dedos rasparon ásperamente la espalda de Nines mientras hacía todo lo posible por mantener su cabeza en el juego. 

—Nines... oh, mierda, mierda... oh, dios —se estremeció bruscamente.

—¿Puedes venirte por mí otra vez? —preguntó Nines en el oído del hombre, raspando sus dientes a lo largo del lóbulo de la oreja de Gavin. Sus movimientos no se ralentizaron.

Gavin se quedó sin aliento cuando su intento de asentir hizo que las mordidas en su cuello ardieran y dolieran. Estaba tratando tan duro de contenerse, de dejarse usar como Nines quería.

—¿Estás... hnnn... estás satisfecho conmigo?

—Sí, querido, muchísimo —admitió el androide—. Sé un buen chico y vente una última vez para mí —coló una mano entre ellos para acariciar la erección Gavin al ritmo de sus movimientos, instándole a que volviera a terminar. Nines estaba bastante cerca de llegar también.

Gavin se estremeció bruscamente y sus jadeos se convirtieron en gemidos más ansiosos. Los dedos de Nines sobre él, su polla dentro de él, todo se sentía tan intenso. 

—O-ok —finalmente logró articular. Una vez que decidió que podía dejarse venir, lo hizo. Sus gemidos se hicieron más fuertes y su cuerpo tembló con más violencia—. Nines, estoy... joder, hnn... ¡me vengo! —se corrió con un fuerte grito, aferrándose a Nines mientras cabalgaba oleada tras oleada de placer, para luego finalmente dejarse caer sobre la cama; completamente agotado.

Nines llegó cuando Gavin lo hizo; era un sentimiento abrumador el que el cuerpo de su amante se estremeciera a su alrededor al mismo tiempo que uno. Se movió hacia él unas cuantas veces cuando ambos bajaron de la nube de éxtasis en la que se encontraban subidos. El androide se sintió apagado y se preguntó si tal vez incluso había estado empujando sus propios límites. Con cuidado, salió de Gavin y, a pesar de que ambos eran un completo desastre, inmediatamente tomó a su amante entre sus brazos.

—Te amo —murmuró—. Estuviste perfecto.

Gavin ni siquiera podía aferrarse adecuadamente a Nines, pero felizmente se desplomó en el abrazo. 

—Yo también te amo —suspiró felizmente—. Gracias.

—Yo debería ser el que te estuviera agradeciendo —rió suavemente Nines—. Eso fue impresionante —pasó suavemente sus manos por la piel de Gavin, aún sintiendo que su amante temblaba contra él—. Cuando estés más estable, ¿quieres tomar un baño conmigo?

Gavin se rió sin aliento. 

—Nnn, solo estaba siendo un buen chico —aunque estaba radiante mientras presionaba su rostro contra el pecho de Nines—. No sé cuándo será eso, pero sí... me gustaría mucho. Puedo sentirlo goteando ya...

—No digas cosas atractivas como esa, Gavin, creo que realmente te arruinarás si te vuelvo a follar ahora mismo —Nines negó con la cabeza pero sonriendo—. Además de eso, puedo lavar las sábanas luego. Me preocupo más por ti.

Gavin acarició a Nines alegremente.

—Nnn, te dejaría arruinarme —se rió sin aliento. Se echó hacia atrás después de un segundo, mirando hacia el androide que tanto amaba, y luego le hizo una seña para que le diera un beso—. Me encanta que puedas seguir follando conmigo —murmuró contra sus labios—. Estar completamente a tu disposición sería... demasiado jodidamente sexy —él sonrió y lo besó de nuevo.

—Podemos poner a prueba tus límites —prometió Nines, absolutamente orgulloso de la gran sumisión que este tuvo durante la sesión—. Pero me aseguraré de comunicarme contigo si no me siento cómodo, porque creo que podrías esforzarte demasiado para complacerme. Mientras tengamos claro eso, me encantaría usarte tanto como quieras. Pero creo que ya hemos terminado por hoy.

—Mmm, sí... puedo estar de acuerdo con todo eso —se rió entre dientes y sonrió para sí mismo—. Confío completamente en que me cuides mucho mejor de lo que puedo cuidarme a mí mismo. Y, por más decepcionante que sea, estoy de acuerdo. Necesitaré práctica para durar más tiempo. Eres demasiado jodidamente bueno en esto.

—Aprecio el cumplido —sonrió Nines. Gentilmente dejó ir a Gavin y caminó alrededor de la cama para recogerlo con cuidado. Lo sostuvo estilo princesa en sus brazos—. Voy a limpiarte ahora.

Gavin se sonrojó un poco cuando fue recogido.

—¡Eh, es-espera! —se tambaleó antes de presionar su cara en el hueco del cuello de Nines—. Qué vergonzoso —murmuró.

—Adorable —corrigió Nines, presionando un cariñoso beso en la parte superior de la cabeza de Gavin.

 

**_* * *_ **

 

El día siguiente en el trabajo fue... duro. Estaba agotado, le dolía todo, y todos levantaban las cejas sobre las profundas y rojas mordidas de amor por todo el cuello. No fue hasta que casi se quedó dormido en su escritorio que Hank finalmente le prestó atención.

—Acabas de tomar un café, ¿cómo diablos te estás quedando dormido otra vez?

—No dormí mucho anoche —se quejó Gavin.

—¿Oh? ¿Qué pasó? —estaba sonriendo y mirando hacia esos moretones y ojeras.

—Hubo una picadura involucrada. Me mantuvo despierto toda la noche. **_{N/T: debo aclararles que en esta parte se usa la palabra "prick" que en inglés significa tanto "picadura" como "polla, verga" y es por ello un juego de palabras xD}_**

—¿Una picadura? —Nines se inclinó, voz sacarina—. ¿Qué clase de picadura fue esta?

Gavin sonrió.

—Como les decía, este enorme pinchazo me mantuvo despierto toda la noche. _**{N/T: de nuevo, acá se usa la palabra "dick" para referirse a la "picadura, pinchazo" y para los que no lo sepan esta también significa "pene" xD}.**_

—Mientras me siento halagado, detective Reed, recuerdo que esto sucedió de manera diferente. Creo que había un imbécil involucrado.

La expresión de Hank había pasado lentamente de divertida a ligeramente horrorizada durante el transcurso de su conversación.

—No creo que realmente quiera saber más, gracias.

**_«Por favor, deja de torturar a mi novio»_** , Connor le dijo a Nines.

**_«Dile que no haga preguntas tan obvias entonces»_** , Nines resopló.

Connor frunció el ceño. Casi comenzaba a extrañar cuando Nines no era tan emocional. Tosió en voz alta cuando se acercó al trío y condujo a Hank hacia sus escritorios.

—Tenemos trabajo que hacer, Teniente.

Hank negó con la cabeza.

—Gracias, Connor —murmuró mientras dejaba que el androide lo alejara de su hermano—. Se han puesto bastante cómodos, ¿no?

—Demasiado cómodos —concordó Connor.

Nines rió suavemente.

—Con toda seriedad, Gavin, ¿quieres que te lleve a casa?

Gavin negó con la cabeza.

—Nah. Estoy jodidamente horrible por haber revisado el papeleo. Me aburre lo suficiente como para hacerme dormir —mientras hablaba, sus dedos se arrastraban distraídamente sobre la magulladura en su clavícula—. Eso y estoy un poco distraído —hizo una pausa cuando un repentino pensamiento lo golpeó—. ¿Quieres mudarte? Creo que pasas más tiempo en mi casa que en la tuya... y hay mucho espacio para nosotros dos.

El androide lo miró por un segundo y solo parpadeó.

—Quiero decir, por supuesto, si no crees que sería una molestia.

Gavin bajó la mirada cuando Nines se limitó a mirarlo. Estaba a punto de volver a tomar la palabra cuando su compañero habló. El detective levantó la vista otra vez, con el alivio claro pintado en sus ojos grises. 

—Por supuesto que no sería una molestia... —miró a su alrededor brevemente, asegurándose de que nadie en las inmediaciones pudiera escuchar su confesión murmurada—. Duermo como la mierda en las noches que no te quedas conmigo...

—Me preocupa que no duermas mucho si vivo contigo —replicó Nines, pero su expresión era suave. Tomó la oferta. Estaba contento de que Gavin lo quisiera tan cerca.

El detective miró hacia otro lado, frotándose la nuca con timidez.

—Lo prefiero a estar despierto sin nada que hacer —miró hacia atrás y le dirigió una sonrisa cuidadosa—. Realmente, sin embargo, siempre y cuando quieras... estaría feliz si estuvieras conmigo.

—Sí, quiero estar contigo, Gavin —respondió Nines, usando toda sus fuerzas para no besar a su amante en medio de toda la oficina.

La cuidada sonrisa de Gavin se extendió para transformase lentamente en una amplia y radiante sonrisa.

—Genial —esta se atenuó de inmediato cuando alguien que pasaba junto a ellos se tropezó con sus propios pies ante el inusual gesto en el rostro del detective.

Nines cubrió su propia sonrisa con la mano.

—Si no tienes cuidado, destruirás a todos en la oficina hoy.

Gavin se sonrojó y pateó suavemente a Nines debajo del escritorio. 

—Imbécil —a pesar de sus palabras, él estaba sonriendo para sí mismo.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_***** FIN *****_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTAS DE LA TRADUCTORA: [Y llegamos al final, pedacitos del cielo :'3
> 
> Finalmente, puedo estar en paz con este fic, al menos. La extensa lista de pendientes disminuyó a uno menos xD
> 
> Para los que no lo sepan, les comento que tengo un fic MPREG Hankcon con traducción en proceso en AO3 del que aún no termino y otro del fandom de Marvel que tampoco termino. Sin embargo, y aunque parezca que ya estoy ocupada hasta el tope, les traeré por aquí pronto otras dos traducciones del fandom de Detroit: Become Human y los cuales ni siquiera empecé con los proyectos (sí, así de pendeja suelo ser yo xD). Estén atentos a mi Twitter y/o Facebook porque no tengo hasta ahora una fecha fija de cuándo empezaré a publicar pero ni bien tenga una, avisaré por esos lares. Les adelanto que son proyectos muy pero muy extensos en cuanto a números de capítulos, así que desde ya sepan que tendrán mucho para seguir leyendo de este fandom (n.n)
> 
> No se preocupen que aún tengo mucho buen material para traducirles. No se angustien, tardo en publicar pero siempre les cumplo (?) xD
> 
> Recuerden de hacer spoilers en la sección de comentarios. Por favor, tratemos de respetar a aquellas personas que aún no han leído la historia en su idioma original.
> 
> Muchas gracias por haberme acompañado a lo largo de toda este trabajo de traducción, cielos míos. Saben que es un gusto cuando incluso a ustedes les encanta lo que les traigo como proyectos de traducción <333
> 
> Los quiero mucho,  
> La Samantha <3<3<3]


End file.
